Terror of Los Retazos
by ND2014
Summary: Sequel to Rise of the Infinito Espada. The Soul Society is on the brink of war. What does Benito Muerta have planned for Ichigo and the others? As usual, IchiRuki as well as Soifon X OC. Other minor pairings may be included.
1. Chapter 1: A Day on Patrol

A.N: And here we are. The anticipated sequel to Rise of the Infinito Espada. Where in this story, we delve deeper into the stories of Benito Muerta and Isshin Kurosaki. Meanwhile, the Soul Reapers and Los Retazo's fight each other in the first few battles of the new war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo owns it. However, as usual, I own Akio Yamamoto, Benito Muerta, and all the O.C's in this story, and are not to be used without my permission.

Terror of Los Retazos

Chapter 1: A Day on Patrol

It had been a month since Yamamoto's declaration that the Soul Reaper's were near war with the new regime of Arrancar led by the mysterious Arrancar, Benito Muerta, who had spiritual pressure on the level of Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. To make matters worse, according to Squad 9 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki's report, the new King of Hueco Mundo had recruited two ex-Espada in Tia Halibel and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. While both sides are in a standoff, waiting for the other to strike, life continues to go on in the Seireitei...

The Soul Reaper Mental Institution, or the S.R.M.I for short, was easily the most depressing place in the Seireitei. At least, that was how most people saw it. It was hard for many, to see Soul Reapers who had fought hard for the sake of the Soul Society be confined to this institution for various reasons. For some, it was because of a death they never got over. Others had simply seen to many horrid things in their battles. There was one special case that garnered the most sympathy, as well as being named arguably the saddest of all cases. Squad 5 Lieutenant Momo Hinamori's story was tragic to say the least. she had been in the service of Squad 5 since before the Winter War...before Sōsuke Aizen was revealed as a traitor. During her time as Aizen's lieutenant, Momo looked up to Aizen like a father, like a hero. When Aizen was supposedly murdered, she lost all sense of reason, going so far as to blindly attack anyone she suspected of being the murderer of her precious captain. After Aizen revealed that he was still alive, Momo was overjoyed...until Aizen stabbed her and left her for dead.

Momo survived, but her mental state was badly damaged. For the longest time, she had believed that ex-Squad 3 Captain Gin Ichimaru was manipulating Aizen behind the scenes. It was only until the Battle of the Fake Karakura Town, did she accept Aizen as an enemy and aided the other Soul Reapers. But when they all took on Aizen, everything went bad. Squad 10 Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya had supposedly stabbed Aizen, only to realize with horror that he had been manipulated by Aizen's Kyōka Suigetsu into stabbing Momo. Once again, Momo was near death. Once again, her mental state was damaged. After a long and painfully agonizing three months where her internal organs were regenerated by Squad 12, Momo was placed in the S.R.M.I to recover. That had been months ago, now Momo was close to being released and cleared for duty.

A young man with black hair and a Captain's Haori entered the S.R.M.I. The workers in the lobby froze and stared at the man as he walked up to the front desk. "I'm here to see Lieutenant Momo Hinamori." The man said.

"I'm sorry sir, she's not seeing anyone today. She is scheduled to be released tomorrow. You can speak to her then." Said the female receptionist.

Akio Yamamoto shook his head, he was not going to take no for an answer. "Look, I've been trying to visit her for awhile but my duties have kept me busy to say the least."

"Sir, I'm afraid rules are rules..."

Akio leaned forward and flashed his best Akio Yamamoto-smile. "Come on, I'm sure you can make an exception for me. Or perhaps I have to tell my father, the Head Captain that you refused to follow an order from a captain as well as his own son."

The receptionist gulped when she realized who this man was. She then turned to a female co-worker. "Please take Captain Yamamoto to Lt. Hinamori's room."

The other woman nodded. "Right this way sir."

Akio smirked. Being the heir to a Noble Clan certainly has its benefits. He thought.

Momo Hinamori sighed contently as she laid in her bed. Tomorrow, she would finally return to active duty among her squad. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened while she was gone. She was very confident Shinji Hirako had done a good job holding the squad together while she was gone. However, unbeknownst to Momo, Shinji had been replaced awhile back by someone new...and she was about to be visited by her new captain.

Momo then heard someone knock on her door. "Come in." she said.

The door creaked opened and a worker peered in. "Lt. Hinamori, you have a visitor."

Momo was confused. "But I'm not supposed to have visitors today."

The female worker nodded. "That may be true, Lieutenant, but we couldn't exactly say 'no' to this man."

Momo realized that she couldn't say 'no' either. "Very well, send him in."

Akio then entered the room and smiled in a friendly manner to Momo. "Good afternoon Momo." He said.

This man was certainly a stranger to Momo, had they filled up the positions in the other two squads? "I'm Akio Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 5." Continued Akio.

Squad 5? Yamamoto? It was one surprise after another. So much a surprise, Momo couldn't believe it at first. "But Captain Hirako is in charge of Squad 5." She said quietly.

Akio smiled. "That's right, you haven't been brought up to speed with what's happened."

Momo nodded. Akio sat down in a nearby chair. "Well, why don't I fill in the blanks?"

Momo nodded again. "Awhile ago, Central 46 declared that a unit for the Visored will be formed. Because of this, Shinji was no longer able to continue his duties as Captain of Squad 5. I applied to be his replacement and soon became the captain."

Momo nodded. "I see."

Akio gave her a concerned look. "Tell me, Momo, how have you been feeling?"

Momo gave a weak smile. "I've been feeling fine, I'm going back to active duty tomorrow."

"That's good." Akio said kindly.

Akio gave Momo a sympathetic look. "Momo, I came here to talk to you about how things are going to be between us as captain and lieutenant."

Momo raised an eyebrow. Akio smiled. "Momo, I understand how you've felt after what happened between you and Aizen. I understand that you have had a hard time trusting just about everyone in the Sereiteie because of what happened."

Akio paused before continuing. "So I want to tell you this: You don't have to trust me now. You don't have to accept me as your captain now either. I will let you take it as slowly as possible. And when you do decide to trust me, I promise you, I will protect you and the rest of the squad with my life. And I certainly would die before I betrayed you and the squad."

Momo gave a light smile. "I like that."

Akio nodded. "If you like it, then so do I."

Akio got up. "I do expect you to report tomorrow."

"Of course." Replied Momo

Akio and Momo said their farewells. As Akio left the room, one thought crossed his mind. So far so good. Lets just see how tomorrow goes.

A day after the chat with his lieutenant, Akio found himself trying to stay awake as he listened to his adopted father, the elderly Head Captain Yamamoto, drone on endlessly about random subjects. "...And as a reminder, Squad 5 and Squad 9 are out on patrol today in case we have to deal with an attack from a Menos or Arrancar." Finished Yamamoto.

Akio looked at Squad 9 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, the two men gave each other a common smirk. Ichigo, the hero of the Winter War, and Akio had become good friends since Akio's introduction as Lieutenant of Squad 13. After all, it had been Ichigo by his side as he quickly rose through the ranks and became a captain. "That is all for today, dismissed!" Concluded the Head Captain.

There were several slight groans of relief from the more immature captains (Shunsui Kyōraku, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Ichigo), and with that, everyone quickly filed out. Ichigo couldn't help but notice that nobody seemed uncomfortable with the missing spot that belonged to ex-Squad 12 Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who was now a traitor. He quickly concluded that nobody exactly missed the demented ex-captain.

He was quickly joined by Akio, who clapped him on the shoulder. "We still on for sake afterwards?" He asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm not letting you take me out drinking again, not after last time." Said Ichigo, remembering the time they had sake in the Rukon District. Ichigo had been left with a monster hangover. Something he's never forgiven Akio for, despite their friendship.

After separating, Ichigo made his way back to the Squad 9 barracks. Once he reached the door, he was greeted by a short, raven-haired girl. "Is everyone ready to go Rukia?" Asked Ichigo.

Rukia Kuchiki nodded. "All right then, lets go meet up with Akio and the rest of Squad 5."

Rukia nodded again. Ichigo looked behind her to see the rest of Squad 9 standing at the ready. "Okay, it's the usual deal guys, we fall in with Captain Yamamoto and the rest of Squad 5 and spend the day patrolling the Seireitei. If anyone sees anything that looks like a threat, report it to me, Captain Yamamoto, or Lt. Kuchiki and we'll help deal with the problem."

"Yes sir!" The members of Squad 9 said in unison.

With the squad mobilized, Ichigo and Rukia moved to meet up with Squad 5. When they found Akio, he was standing next to a young girl who was a familiar face to Rukia. "Momo!" She called out happily.

Momo Hinamori smiled in a friendly manner. "Hello Rukia." She said, equally happy.

Ichigo grinned at Akio. "I see your lieutenant's finally cleared for duty."

Akio nodded. "You bet, signed the paperwork and everything."

Ichigo looked at Momo. "Nice to meet you Momo."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Captain Kurosaki." Said Momo, extending her hand.

Ichigo shook Momo's hand. "Okay then, now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, has Akio given you the rundown on how we do things when we're on patrol?"

"Sort of, sir."

"Well then allow me to fill in the blanks," said Ichigo. "When we're on patrol, we divide up into four teams: Rukia takes the East, Akio takes the North, I take the South, and you will take the West."

Momo nodded in understanding. "And if you encounter anything that looks like a threat, it is either to be captured or killed."

Momo nodded again. Akio clapped his hands together and turned around. "All right then, lets get..."

Akio couldn't finish, because he was suddenly kicked in the face by a very familiar woman in a captain's haori. "You let your guard down again, idiot! Haven't you learned by now that I hate you enough to harm you in every possible way?" Asked a smug Captain Soifon.

Akio looked up in fury. "Come on! Don't you know I'm on duty at the moment, Soifon?"

"That may be true, but the fact remains that you still hurt my pride Akio Yamamoto, an unforgivable crime!"

Rukia and Momo just stared in disbelief. Ichigo shook his head. This happened nearly every single day for the past month, with Soifon constantly attacking Akio. Ichigo still hadn't figured out why though. He understood Soifon's sense of honor, sure, but he had expected her to move on after a week at least. But a month? This was certainly strange.

As these thoughts crossed Ichigo's mind, Soifon turned away. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Screamed Akio. "You can't just kick someone in the face and then leave!"

Soifon smirked. "Idiot, aren't you supposed to be on duty?"

With that, the Squad 2 Captain and commander of the Stealth Force flash stepped away. Akio was now seeing red and was preparing to go after Soifon, only to be held back by some of his subordinates. "Let me go! That woman is going down!" Akio shouted.

Momo turned to Rukia. "I'm curious, does this happen a lot."

Rukia sighed. "Every single day. She's held a grudge against him for over a month now. And all because he saved her life."

Momo was shocked. "Talk about being ungrateful."

"Tell me about it." Rukia nodded in agreement.

Ichigo, deciding that he had had enough of Akio's rather childish behavior, walked up and hit Akio in the back of the head with the hilt of Zangetsu. Akio grunted at the feeling of being hit. He turned and glared at Ichigo. "You are picking the wrong day to mess with me Ichigo!" He said angrily.

Ichigo simply glared back. "Stop acting like a child Akio...or do you want me to tell your dad about this?"

Akio grimaced at the thought of his dad's fury. "N-no, I don't. I'll be good I swear." He stammered.

Ichigo then pointed to the North. "Then get your group moving buddy."

At that moment, an alarm went off. "Alert!" Came the voice of Head Captain Yamamoto. "Alert! Menos Grande are trying to enter the Seireitei from the Precipice World, Squad's 5 and 9 are ordered to intercept them!"

Ichigo couldn't help but grin. "Finally, something interesting."

Akio chuckled and drew Kaminari. "Amen to that. Lets get going."

The Precipice World was the gateway between the World of the Living and the Soul Society. It normally was cleaned out by the Kōtotsu, but it was clear that the Menos had already destroyed it. Akio and Ichigo grinned as they saw the giant Hollows coming towards them. "What do you think...forty? Maybe fifty?" Asked Akio.

"Fifty sounds about right, lets just get started already." Said Ichigo.

Akio placed a hand in front of his friend. "Hold up Ichigo, I want to try something first. And if everything goes well, I bet you'll be pretty satisfied with the results."

Ichigo was curious as to what Akio had planned, so he agreed. Akio turned to Momo. "Momo, didn't you say your Zanpakutō was a fire type?"

Momo nodded. "Yes, Captain."

"Release your Zanpakutō then...and it's Akio, remember?" Said Akio.

Momo ignored the last comment and released her Shikai. "Snap, Tobiume!"

Akio then did the same. "Light up the sky, Kaminari!"

The two high-ranking Soul Reapers then pointed their released blades at the Menos. "All right, now swing your Tobiume and shoot a ball of fire at them."

Momo nodded and swung Tobiume, shooting a ball of fire at the Menos. "Yeah, just like that." Said Akio. "Now, Naguru!"

Kaminari then fired a bolt of lightning that soon combined with Tobiume's fireball. The combined attack tore through the line of Menos, destroying several of them. Akio grinned and turned to his squad. "Do you see everyone? This is what happens when we use teamwork in combat. Do you all see what we're capable of when we do not just rely on ourselves? This is simply a small demonstration of what the Thirteen Court Squads can be if we put aside our ideals and fight as one."

There were several murmurs of agreement from the Squad 5 Soul Reapers. "Hey professor," Ichigo said teasingly. "Why don't you stop your lecture and start cutting up the rest of those Menos."

Not waiting for a reply, Ichigo raised Zangetsu and charged the Menos with Rukia and the rest of Squad 9 following loyally behind. Akio could only smile as Ichigo cut up Menos after Menos. The Soul Reapers then saw another Menos emerge, it was an Adjuchas, the second level of the Menos. It was in the shape of a golem. "All right, move!" Akio ordered.

Akio quickly moved past Ichigo. "We'll handle this one."

"Just don't get killed." Ichigo said, smirking.

Akio and Squad 5 stared down the Adjuchas. "Everyone stand back, I have a plan." Said Akio.

Akio walked up to the Adjuchas, who seemed to be grinning. "You have a lot of nerve facing me alone, Soul Reaper." It said.

Akio laughed. "Buddy, you don't know who you're dealing with."

And with that, Akio raised two fingers. Bakudō 61, Rikujōkorō!" Shouted Akio.

Six beams of light struck the Golem-Adjuchas. "Gah, damn you! Is this Kidō?" It asked, furiously.

Akio nodded. "Yeah, it's Bakudō, also known as defensive Kidō or 'the way of binding.'"

The Golem glared at is foe. "You're not even going to use your Zanpakutō?"

Akio shook his head. "I'm not."

Akio turned to his squad. "Everyone, hit him with the highest Kidō level you can use! If that doesn't kill him, it'll at least soften him up!"

Squad 5 nodded and raised one of their palms. Within seconds, there were blasts of spiritual energy (that could be classified as Hadō, or offensive Kidō) that hit the golem Adjuchas. When the smoke cleared, Akio saw that the enemy was still standing, but its hierro was cracked. "Looks like that didn't do it," Akio muttered, turning to his squad. "Now hit him hard and hit him together, if you all attack him you should be able to bring him down!"

The Soul Reapers leapt up and together, they made Akio's prediction come to fruition. In just a few seconds, the Golem-Adjuchas collapsed, dead and bloodied. Rukia and Ichigo walked up to Akio. "A level 60+ Bakudō technique, and without the incantation too. How did you learn that so quickly?" Asked Rukia, clearly impressed.

Akio blushed humbly. "Well, being the son of the Head Captain does have its benefits. And because of my high spiritual energy, I can use high level Kidō spells more easily."

Ichigo found himself deep in thought. He had the same amount of spirit energy as Akio did, right? So why couldn't he do it. Akio seemed to sense what he was thinking and gave him a sympathetic smile. "You've got the potential to be a great Kidō Expert too, Ichigo. Maybe even better than me and some of the other captains. You just have to figure out how to harness it." Akio explained.

Akio took one last look to make sure there were no more enemies. Seeing that there were none, he exhaled a deep sigh of relief. "Looks like we're done here," said Akio.

"Akio your squads teamwork is impressive." Rukia admitted.

Akio nodded. "It is nothing more than a thirteenth of what the Thirteen Court Guard Squads can be."

As the group continued to walk. Akio spoke again. "Oh and Ichigo, one more thing."

"What is it Akio?" Asked Ichigo.

"The offer for sake tonight is still on the table."

"And I told you, I don't want to go!" Ichigo said, annoyed that Akio would bring that up at a time like this.

"Come on man, I invited Rangiku and Lisa."

Ichigo groaned. It was bad enough Akio had invited Rangiku, who had attempted to seduce him before (and would probably do it again), but to hear that he had invited the incredibly perverted, erotic manga reader (and fellow Visored), Lisa Yadōmaru, was simply too much. "Why would you invite those two? And why do you keep bringing this up?"

Akio grinned. "Ichigo, I'm trying to do you a favor buddy. You're the hero of the Winter War, you could have any girl you wanted, yet you're way too antisocial to find one."

Rukia's face dropped in sadness when she realized Akio was right. Of course, that went unnoticed by the two men. Ichigo then spoke up. "For the record Akio, I am interested in someone."

Akio was surprised. "All right Ichi' didn't know you had it in you. And who is the lucky girl?"

Ichigo smirked. "A gentleman never kisses and tells, however, I can tell you it's not Lisa or Rangiku."

Akio was even more surprised. He wanted to find out who it was so bad, but decided to respect Ichigo's wishes. In truth, he may have enjoyed teasing and having fun with people, but he knew what the limit was.

After leaving the Precipice World and finishing patrols for the day, Ichigo and Rukia were back in the Squad 9 Barracks. Ichigo turned to his subordinates. "I'm going to finish my paperwork, everyone else, resume your duties."

"Yes sir." Replied the squad.

With that, Ichigo entered his office and groaned at the sight of the huge stack of papers. He quickly got started, but soon found his mind plagued by the memory of the Arrancar that came and interrupted his fight with Grimmjow. If he comes back again, I'll be ready right? Ichigo thought. We don't know a thing about this guy though. I wish there was some way we could find out more information on this guy. But there's nobody here who knows a thing about him...

That was when it hit Ichigo, there was someone who might know something about this new enemy of the Soul Society...and he was gonna need Akio's help to get to him.

Izuru Kira was certainly surprised when Akio came up to him and asked him if he wanted to join him, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Lisa Yadōmaru for a couple drinks of sake. In truth, the lieutenant of Squad 3 wasn't exactly a social butterfly due to his gloomy personality, but he had been a rather good friend of Akio's during his days as a lieutenant. Izuru theorized that this was because both were dealing with the pressures of becoming heads of a noble family and, as a result, felt a connection with each other. So when Akio asked him to join, he couldn't say no.

And so there he was enjoying drinks with a fellow lieutenant, a captain, and a Visored (how people weren't giving them looks already was amazing to Izuru). Akio raised his sake. "Bottoms up folks." He said, grinning.

As the foursome downed their drinks, Ichigo bursted in, surprising everyone. Akio nearly spit out his drink. "Ichigo," he choked. "What the hell?"

"Akio, I need your help." Ichigo said bluntly.

"Ichigo, I would love to help with whatever problem you have but I'm busy at the moment." Replied Akio, gesturing to Rangiku, Lisa, and Izuru.

Ichigo, of course, wasn't going to take no for an answer. So in response, he simply walked up to his friend and grabbed him by the collar, dragging him out. "Ichigo what's with you?" Rangiku asked, surprised.

"It's fine everyone, I just need Akio's help with something." Replied Ichigo.

Ichigo pulled Akio outside. "What the hell?" Akio asked angrily. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to the Muken, the eighth level of the Seireitei's underground prison." Replied Ichigo.

Akio's eyes widened. "But that's where..."

"I know," interrupted Ichigo. "That's the point."

A.N: Good to be back everyone. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Terror of Los Retazo's. On an unrelated note, there's something I've been wondering. When a Soul Reaper destroys a Hollow it's soul is sent to the Soul Society. The same probably applies for an Arrancar, but I want to know what you guys think. Do you think that the Arrancar that were killed by a Soul Reaper's Zanpakutō are in the Soul Society, but are purified? Include your opinion on this question in your review.


	2. Chapter 2: Equals

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 2: Equals

"This is a bad idea." Akio said repeatedly.

"Will you just shut up? Everything's gonna be fine." Ichigo replied, trying to reassure his friend.

"Oh sure, of course everything's going to be fine. We're just going to the lowest level of the underground prison to talk to the most dangerous man in the history of the Soul Society. What could possibly go wrong?" Akio asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, it's not like I forced you to come along." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah you did! You dragged me out of that bar!" Said Akio.

Ichigo sighed. "Look, all I need you to do is come with me so that the guards have to let us through."

"And why would he listen to me, Ichigo?" Asked Akio.

"You're Gramps' son right? The guards have got to let you through for that reason." Replied Ichigo.

"Okay, what if you're wrong?" Asked Akio.

"Then we knock the guards out." Replied Ichigo.

"And when they wake up..."

"We use one of those memory modifiers," said Ichigo. "Geez Akio, I would've thought that you'd be more willing to do this after getting a couple drinks in you."

Akio couldn't help but smirk. "Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded?"

"Shut up!" Ichigo said angrily.

After this little exchange, the two captains were at the door to the underground prison. Two guards blocked their way. Ichigo nodded to Akio, who stepped forward. "Good evening, gentleman, I am Akio Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 5 and son of Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. I would like to request that me and my fellow captain, Ichigo Kurosaki are escorted to the Muken."

The guard on the left raised an eyebrow. "And why would we fulfill such a request?" He asked.

"Umm, because I'm the Head Captain's son." Said Akio.

The two guards looked at him. Akio sighed, annoyed that he would have to play the following card. "And the survival of the Soul Society depends on it." He continued.

The two guards looked at each other and nodded. "Go on in." Said the guard on the right.

Akio inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. The doors to the underground prison opened. Taking a deep breath, the two captains entered and saw several flights of stairs, which they began walking down. About halfway down, Akio spoke up. "Can you imagine how bad this is going to be on the way up?"

"Shut up, Akio." Said Ichigo.

Meanwhile, Soifon stood on the roof of the Squad 5 Barracks, prepared to attack Akio in his sleep. "You hurt my pride, you looked at the body of Lady Yoruichi, and for some reason, I can't get you out of my head. The only reason I haven't killed you is because you're the Head Captain's son." Soifon said to herself.

With that, Soifon swung down from the edge of the roof and through the window towards Akio's room...only to discover that he was nowhere to be seen. Blinded by anger, Soifon put two and two together (and got five). "He's hiding from me!" She said dangerously. "Okay Akio Yamamoto, ready or not here I come!"

Back in the underground prison, Akio suddenly shivered. "What's wrong?" Asked Ichigo.

"Nothing, I just got a really bad feeling for some reason." Replied Akio.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ichigo.

"I don't know, but I feel like someone is out there who really wants to kill me at the moment." Said Akio.

Ichigo paused. "That's weird." He admitted.

"Tell me about it."

The two were then faced to face with the entrance to Muken, the lowest level of the underground prison. "Creepy right?" Asked Ichigo.

Akio nodded. Ichigo looked at the many guards who were standing next to the walls at attention. "Check it out: All these guards and only one prisoner, as far as I know." Said Ichigo.

"Yeah, and that prisoner just happens to be..." Akio gulped before continuing. "...Sōsuke Aizen."

Ichigo chuckled. "It's perfectly safe. Now come on, we need answers on the guy we're fighting."

Akio was curious about why Ichigo was so interested in the Soul Society's newest enemy. "So why are you doing this Ichigo?" He asked.

Ichigo sighed as he opened the door to the cell. "You weren't there that day Akio. This guy was so strong, he blocked my Getsuga Tenshō with his bare hands. Do you really want your dad and the rest of the Soul Society to go in and fight this guy without even knowing who he is?"

Akio realized he was right and shook his head. Ichigo nodded. "Then lets go." He said.

Ichigo and Akio entered the cell and were immediately greeted by a chilling chuckle. "It's been a long time, Ichigo Kurosaki." Said a smooth voice.

Ichigo glared at the bounded form of Sōsuke Aizen. It sickened him to the very core every time he saw this man. This was a guy who had everything, loyal subordinates, lots of comrades, and a spot as a captain, yet he threw it all away for his selfish ambition to rule all the worlds by overthrowing the Spirit King. What drove Aizen to do what he did was to this day, a mystery to Ichigo and everyone else. "What brings you to this lovely place?" Aizen continued. "Did you miss your old foe?"

Ichigo glared at Aizen. "Hell no."

Aizen notices Ichigo's haori. "You're a captain now?" He asked, surprised.

Ichigo nodded, Aizen sighed. "You'll have to forgive me, being the only one here I'm not exactly able to keep up with the current events."

"That's the only thing I'm willing to forgive you for." Ichigo muttered.

Aizen notices Akio for the first time, who was glaring at him. "Who's your new friend?" Asked Aizen.

Akio stepped forward. "I'm Akio Yamamoto, the guy who replaced you."

Aizen looked surprised for a moment and then grinned. "Is that so? How's Momo?"

The glare in Akio's eyes became murderous, because he knew that Aizen was mocking Momo. "Don't you talk about her so casually you bastard." He said stepping forward.

Ichigo put out his hand to stop him giving him a look that said 'remember why we're here.' Akio nodded and calmed down. Turning back to Aizen, Ichigo spoke. "What can you tell us about an Arrancar named Benito?" Asked Ichigo.

Aizen was surprised. "Benito...now that's a name I haven't heard in over a hundred years. See, I only know one Arrancar named Benito...and if it's who I think it is, I'm afraid you are all finished if he's out to destroy the Seireitei."

"What can you tell us about him?" Ichigo asked, briefly worried about Benito due to Aizen's description of him.

Aizen chuckled. "Why would I give you such information? I have nothing to gain from talking to you."

Ichigo raised a fist. "Is that right, then I guess I'll have to..."

Akio stopped Ichigo's fist. "Let me handle this." He said.

Ichigo lowered his fist as Akio walked up to Aizen. Placing two fingers on Aizen's forehead, he spoke again. "Shinri Kizō."

Aizen suddenly groaned out in pain. Ichigo was surprised. A spell. He thought. But what kind?

Akio's glare returned. "Now tell me, who is this man named Benito?"

Aizen glared back at him but replied. "His name is Benito Muerta, I met him shortly after I became Captain of Squad 5."

Ichigo's eyes widened. He was responding? But why? "What happened when you met him?" Asked Akio.

Aizen seemed to be struggling to answer, but did so. "It was during a trip to Hueco Mundo. Gin, Tōsen and myself were seeking what was going to become the original Espada. All we needed was one more. That was when we met Benito."

Flashback: 100 years ago

Sōsuke Aizen, when he appeared to be a kind man with glasses, walked with a blind african-american and a young, eighteen year-old looking boy with silver hair and closed slits for eyes. "Just a reminder gentleman, we have one more Espada to find." Aizen reminded his two cohorts.

The blind man spoke up. "Sir, wouldn't it make more sense if we had one of our Espada take care of this?"

Aizen nodded. "It would be, Tōsen. However, awhile back I had sensed a very high spiritual pressure, one that's higher than even our Primera."

Kaname Tōsen nodded, understandingly. The young man with silver hair then spoke up. "I can feel it Captain, this guy does have some pretty high spiritual pressure."

Aizen then saw a figure in the distance. "It seems he senses us as well, Gin."

After a few minutes, the figure was revealed to be a self-made Arrancar, Aizen stepped forward. "Hello there, I take it you are a self-made Arrancar?" Aizen asked.

The Arrancar nodded. Aizen continued. "I'm making an army of Arrancar, led by the ten most powerful beings in all of Hueco Mundo. When we felt your spiritual pressure, we felt...compelled to go to you."

The Arrancar raised an eyebrow. "Tell me, what is your name?" Asked Aizen.

"Benito Muerta." Replied the Arrancar.

"Well, Benito, how would you like to join us as the tenth and final Espada?" Offered Aizen. "If you join us, you can have even greater power than before."

Benito scoffed. "Why would I waste my time with Soul Reapers? And for that matter, why are you recruiting Arrancar in the first place?"

A young Gin Ichimaru stepped forward. "Well you see, Captain Aizen has an intention of overthrowing the Spirit King. And he needs guys like you, Beni,' to help him do it."

Benito looked at Gin. "And what if I refuse?"

Aizen got ready to draw his Zanpakutō, but Tōsen stepped in. "You say that you don't wish to waste your time with us, well why don't I prove to you it won't be a waste."

Tōsen drew his Zanpakutō. "Cry, Suzumushi." He said, releasing his Shikai.

Suzumushi emitted a high pitched tone across the area. Suzumushi had the ability to overload one's sense and knock them unconscious. However, something was wrong, Benito was unaffected. Tōsen gasped when he realized this. "How..."

"Let me guess, your Zanpakutō is a Kidō-type, correct?" Asked Benito.

"How did you..."

"I've been alive for hundreds of years, so long I've lost count of the actual number. In that time, my spiritual pressure has surpassed Soul Reaper Captains. Also, during that time, I've met my fair share of Kidō users, and I've learned that if a man uses a Kidō-type technique on someone who possesses higher spiritual pressure, it has little to no effect. I'm afraid your Suzumushi is completely useless against me, terribly sorry." Said Benito.

Benito looked at Aizen. "If you are trying to impress me into joining you, I'm sorry to say that I'm so far, not impressed."

Aizen chuckled and looked at Gin. "Would you like to try, Gin"

Gin shook his head. "Sorry, Captain Aizen, but I think he'd much rather fight you instead of me, a lowly lieutenant."

Benito looked at Aizen. "Your lieutenant speaks wiser than you do." He observed.

Aizen sighed. "So it may seem."

Aizen placed his hand back on the hilt of his Zanpakutō. "So why don't you take a look at the blade of my Kyōka Suigetsu..."

Aizen couldn't finish, at that moment, Benito struck at him with his own blade, forcing him to jump back. "Do you take me for a fool?" Asked Benito. "Why would I do what my enemy asks?"

Benito then tore a cloth off one of his sleeves and wrapped it around his eyes. "Now then, lets see how you can fight me without releasing too much of your spiritual pressure. For as long as I can sense that, I can still fight you."

If Aizen was surprised, he didn't show it. "Impressive, Benito, most people fall for that. My Kyōka Suigetsu is a hypnosis-type Zanpakutō, if you had looked at the blade after I released it, you would've fallen under its illusions."

Aizen drew his Kyōka Suigetsu. "Now then, lets see how well you can fight blind."

Aizen charged towards Benito, who blocked his strike. The two then began to exchange blows with one another. Benito was smiling the whole way. Soon, it became clear that Benito was beginning to overwhelm Aizen.

Meanwhile, Gin and Tōsen watched intently. Gin was the first to speak. "My, my, it seems our friend here has Captain Aizen on the ropes, Kaname."

Tōsen nodded. "It makes me wonder, can Captain Aizen really convince a guy who's obviously a better fighter than him?" Gin continued. "It seems that the only way Captain Aizen actually has a chance to win is to use Bankai...and that's a rather risky strategy, something Captain Aizen never uses."

"How is it risky?" Asked Tōsen.

"It's complicated," Gin admitted. "But you see, Aizen's Bankai is quite unique..."

As Gin explained Aizen's Bankai to Tōsen, Benito and Aizen stood in front of one another, both panting slightly. "You're an impressive fighter," Aizen admitted. "Are you sure you don't want to put your talents to good use?"

Benito smirked. "I see, you're afraid that your plan is going to fail without my help."

Aizen, for once, looked offended. "You see, Captain, fear is the most powerful thing in this world. We fight because we're afraid to die, we eat because we're afraid to starve, and you want my powers because you fear that your plan will fail without them." Explained Benito.

Aizen chuckled. "Your right, Benito, fear is quite powerful. However, you really don't know me. I am without fear."

Benito grinned. "Prove it."

"I shall. I didn't expect to use this because of the drawbacks, but it seems that you are a rather difficult person to please."

"You just proved to me that you are not without fear." Benito pointed out.

"Oh believe me, I'm not doing this out of fear, I'm doing this to prove a point," said Aizen. "Bankai, Kyōka Suigetsu no Hansha."

Aizen then began to change in terms of appearance. When Benito took off his hand-made blindfold, he was met with a shock. Aizen had become Benito. "What have we here? Is this your Bankai?" Asked Benito, slightly surprised.

"Kyōka Suigetsu no Hansha." The copy of Benito said with Aizen's voice. "It acts as a mirror to all your known abilities. The fact that I must also also take on your appearance is just an added thing."

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but I look good." Said Benito.

Benito looked at Aizen. "I'll admit, your power's are quite impressive, Captain. What's your name?"

"Squad 5 Captain Sōsuke Aizen." Introduced Aizen.

"Well, Squad 5 Captain Sōsuke Aizen, I pray that you can back up those claims of yours."

With that, the two Benito's charged one another. Benito instantly noticed that Aizen now has all of his skills. Soon, Aizen quickly had the future ruler of Hueco Mundo on the ropes. Something that was instantly noticed by Gin and Tōsen. "It seems that this man had underestimated Captain Aizen." Tōsen observed.

"I wouldn't say that." Said Gin.

"You wouldn't? Why is that?" Asked Tōsen.

"He may be overwhelming Beni,' but I can tell something about this guy that you can't." Gin claimed.

"What is that, Gin?" Asked Tōsen.

"Beni's like me, he's a thinker. He's probably got a plan in mind as we speak. I mean you do know the weakness of Captain Aizen's Bankai do you?" Gin explained.

"I believe you did explain it already." Said Tōsen

"Exactly, all Beni's got to to do is figure out what drawbacks Captain Aizen mentioned." Said Gin.

Unbeknownst to Tōsen, Gin was right about Benito. He was indeed a thinker, and he was trying to figure out a way around Aizen's Bankai. Aizen said it was a mirror, thought Benito. Mirrors create perfect copies of others. However, mirrors cannot reflect what they can't see. My guess is he's a cautious person and doesn't like releasing his Bankai because it's limited to what powers he's seen already. If I'm right, then he can't reflect anything else for that reason. Meaning I'm going to have to step it up a notch.

Benito then grabbed Aizen's Zanpakutō. "You know Captain, you say your Bankai is a mirror, but even mirrors can't reflect everything. Nothing, and I mean nothing compares to the original. Allow me to prove that statement."

Aizen's realized what was happening and jumped back. "Ascend from the depths of Hell, Segador." Benito called.

Benito was suddenly shrouded in darkness. Gin chuckled. "What'd I tell you Kaname? This guy's got some tricks up his sleeve."

The dark energy eventually faded away, in its place was Benito in his Resurrección. Benito seemed to have become the Grim Reaper himself, complete with a scythe and a black cloak. The only difference between him and the stereotypical 'Grim Reaper' was the fact that instead of becoming a skeleton, his skin turned pale. "Are you afraid, Captain Aizen?" Asked Benito.

Aizen shook his head. "You should be, I know you can't copy this. Yes, I've figured it out. Your Bankai can only copy what has been seen just like a mirror reflects what it sees. That is why you prefer the use of your Shikai. I haven't actually seen it, but my guess is your Shikai alone can combat most powerful fighters. So if someone were to find a way around it, you would be left in a desperate situation. One where you would attempt to release your Bankai to try and match your opponents fighting power. However, you usually don't because you know your Bankai's limits, so you wait for your opponent to show all of his strength. Of course, the problem with that is simple: An opponent would never release his true strength when they have overwhelmed someone. You released your Bankai because you're overwhelmed. In other words, you are not without fear." Said Benito.

"You don't seem to be either, considering that you released your Resurrección." Aizen pointed out.

Benito gave Aizen an eery smile. "You're right, Captain Aizen, I'm not without fear. The only difference is, I have the courage to admit it."

Benito charged Aizen and swung his scythe. However, what followed surprised Benito. Aizen was actually fighting on his level despite his increase in power. The two then did something that surprised everyone present, they stopped their blades mid-swing. Probably a smart move, considering the blades were aimed at each other's necks. Aizen smiled. "To tell you the truth Benito, while it is indeed true that I cannot copy all of your abilities, the reality is, I don't need to. I have enough of your abilities, combined with my own skills to match you even in your Resurrección. But I have no intention of finishing this fight. For if I killed you, I'd be wasting talent."

Benito couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Well, Captain Aizen, I'll admit this out of respect: You are an impressive fighter. It's been hundreds of years since someone was able to match me in combat."

Aizen and Benito both lowered their blades. "Well then," began Aizen. "The offer still stands, you may join us as an Espada. However, allow me to make something clear: You will not be my subordinate. You, Benito Muerta, will be my equal."

Benito grinned. "Equal, huh? Very well, Captain Aizen, I shall join you...as an equal."

Flashback End

"He served as the Cero Espada up until thirty years ago. Then one day, he disappeared." Finished Aizen.

Akio and Ichigo looked at each other. "That'll be all, I release you from this 'truth' spell." Said Akio.

Aizen gasped and glared at Akio. He then looked at Ichigo. "Know this, Ichigo Kurosaki, if Benito has decided to come out of the shadows, then I'm afraid there's no chance for your survival. When he attacks, you and the Soul Society will be crushed."

Ichigo returned Aizen's glare. "We'll see about that."

A.N: Yes I know I took some creative abilities with Aizen's Bankai. But I'm sure a lot of us wanted to know what Aizen's Bankai was. Unless Kubo has Aizen break out of prison, there's no way we're gonna see it. So Kyōka Suigetsu no Hansha was born. While we're on the subject of his Bankai, why don't I explain it to anyone who was confused. Aizen's Bankai (in this story) acts as a mirror, creating a near-perfect copy of his enemy. However, mirrors cannot copy what they cannot see (As Benito said, nothing beats the original). So I decided that for the weakness behind Aizen's Bankai, it would be that the copy is limited to only what Aizen's opponent has done (which can explain Aizen's preference for his Shikai as well as his cautious behavior before mastering the Hōgyoku). Sorry, just felt like I should make that clear. If anyone disagrees, feel free to voice it. However, I had to add some sort of drawback and this one seemed to make the most sense.

On another note, the spell Akio had used (Shinri Kizō) was another result of me taking creative liberties. It's a truth spell. Now, I'm sure you're all thinking: How come they didn't use this in Urahara's trial. The answer is simple: This was Central 46's trial, and considering that they were all killed by Aizen, they can't possibly possess any special powers. Of course, they could simply ask someone who knows the spell to do so. However, they couldn't, call it another example of the arrogance and independence the parties in the Seireitei exhibit.

Hope these notes cleared any confusion up, this is ND2014 signing off.


	3. Chapter 3: The Privaron Rebellion

A.N: So after being reminded that a few Espada went to Hell, I've concluded this: The Hollow Shrieker was sent to Hell because of his misdeeds in life. My guess is that Aaroniero and Granz were horrible people in life. As for the rest of the Espada, my guess is that any one of them who were killed by a Soul Reaper's powers were purified and sent to the Soul Society like any regular Hollow's soul. Meaning that Starrk, Lilynette, Nnoitra, and Zommari might be in Rukongai as we speak. However, that being said, not all Hollows were destroyed by Soul Reapers. Barragan was killed by his own power, which in my view, destroys his soul completely, like a Quincy's arrow would. Leave your opinions on this conclusion in your reviews. Anyways, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 3: The Privaron Rebellion

Benito Muerta's eyelids fluttered open. Remembering the events of last night, he looked at the nude form of Tia Halibel next to him. Chuckling lightly he got up and dressed himself. Before leaving to attend to his duties as King of Hueco Mundo, he lightly kissed Halibel on the forehead. "Thank you for that Tia." He said, grinning.

Benito then left his chambers and began his walk to the meeting room. It seems Fielhombre and Tesla won't be accompanying me today. That's fine, those two work so hard, they deserve a little break. "Benito Muerta!" Called a female voice.

Benito turned to see two, young female Arrancar approaching him. One was a girl with black hair in pigtails, and the other had short blonde hair. "I know you two, Loly Avirrne and Menoly Mallia. You two were aides for Sōsuke." Said Benito.

The black-haired girl named Loly stepped forward. "How dare you!" She shouted. "How dare you address Lord Aizen by his first name."

Menoly placed a hand on Loly's shoulder. "Remember what we're here for Loly."

Loly nodded. She then addressed Benito again. "Why haven't you attempted to free Lord Aizen from prison, so he can take back his place among the throne?" She asked.

Benito sighed dismissively. "Why would a king give up his crown for a failure?" He countered.

"How dare you!" Loly repeated. "Only Lord Aizen is meant to rule over us. He is a god! Are you a god?"

Benito smiled. "Maybe I am, maybe I am not. I don't exactly recall showing you people wether my powers are godly or not."

With that Benito turned away. "I am king now, and that's how it's going to remain. That fool, Sōsuke can rot in prison. I have no intention of going back to worshipping a false god."

Hearing this, Loly shouted in fury. "Damn you!" She screamed. "You should be using this power to help free our true ruler, not for your own gains!

Benito simply ignored her and continued his walk to the meeting room. "Don't you walk away from me!" Loly shouted, preparing to follow him.

Loly felt Menoly's hand on her shoulder again. "Remember who we're dealing with Loly, do you remember what happened last time we tried fighting people stronger than us?"

Loly grimaced, remembering when they were almost killed by Yammy Llargo. "Don't remind me of that day Menoly."

Loly clenched her fist with rage. "That bastard," she said furiously. "He has no right to call himself king."

"Perhaps I can help you two with that problem." Came a voice.

Loly and Menoly turned turned to see an Arrancar of their height with greasy black hair and pale skin. "Greetings, ladies, I am Narciso Cipriano, a Fracción for a former Espada."

Loly was surprised. "A former Espada? Who is it?" Asked Loly.

Narciso smiled and turned around. "Come with me and I'll show you who it is. Just know that he hates Benito Muerta as much as you do."

Loly grinned. "I like the sound of that." She admitted.

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo Kurosaki turned around to see Akio running up to join him. "Geez man, you look like hell." Akio pointed out.

"We were out until midnight Akio, what do you expect?" Asked Ichigo.

"I guess you're right, I'm a little out of it myself, can't let Dad see that though."

"Akio Yamamoto!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Akio and Ichigo turned to see Soifon standing behind them, her arms crossed. Akio groaned. "What is it this time Soifon?" Asked Akio.

"First of all, that's Captain Soifon to you. And second of all, who do you think you are, making me look for you all night?"

"All night?" Akio repeated (then it hit him). "You broke that window in my quarters didn't you?"

"Of course," said Soifon. "I don't know where you hid all night, but this game of hide and seek ends here!"

"Don't do this Soifon, you're making a scene." Said Ichigo.

"Shut up you idiot, this is between me and Yamamoto." Soifon said sharply.

"He's right, Soifon, this is unbecoming for a captain," Said Akio. "I mean you're not seriously going through with this are you?"

Soifon drew her Zanpakutō. "Does this prove I'm serious?"

Realizing she was, Akio started to back away. "Soifon, I don't want to hurt you. You know I don't." He said, trying to reason with the angry captain.

Soifon kept moving closer. "That's too bad, because I want to hurt you. No, I really, really want to hurt you."

With that, Akio flash stepped away, Soifon in hot pursuit. "Maybe I should've helped the poor guy," said Ichigo.

Sighing frustratedly, Ichigo continued walking towards the meeting room. "Now I have to cover for both of those idiots."

Narciso brought Loly and Menoly into a dark room, the lights immediately came on. "I've brought two people who are willing to support our cause, Master De Anza." Narciso said, bowing.

A muscular man with spiky black hair and a full beard nodded. "Well done Narciso, the more the merrier."

The man, known as De Anza then addressed Loly and Menoly. "Welcome ladies, I am Privaron Espada 101, Adolfo De Anza. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Loly stepped forward. "Loly Avirnne."

Menoly did the same. "Menoly Mallia."

De Anza smiled politely. "The pleasure is all mine, Loly and Menoly."

Loly raised an eyebrow. "Your Fracción said that you hated Benito Muerta, I take it you'd much rather have Lord Aizen in power as well?"

Adolfo paused for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, I do miss the leadership of Lord Aizen. I miss it so much that I am willing to challenge Benito Muerta's power."

"Why are you so willing?" Menoly asked curiously.

"Benito is taking far too much of a relaxed approach to this, and he's not even sharing with us what is ultimate plan is. If Lord Aizen were in power, he would not only have a plan, but execute at the perfect time. I fear that if we allow Benito to remain in power, it would be too late." Adolfo Explained.

Loly nodded, that was something she could certainly agree with. "So then what's the plan?" She asked.

"We need a victory to bring people to our side. Our easiest target would be Karakura Town," said Adolfo. "We have reason to believe that there are several spiritually aware humans that have great power. Among them are also several former Soul Reapers. If we were to kill each and every one of them, the rest of the Arrancar here would recognize that a change in leadership may be needed and start considering us as possible leaders of Las Noches. Once we are in power, we will instantly move to free Lord Aizen from prison and restore him to power."

"What will you have us do?" Asked Loly. "Will we accompany you to Karakura?"

Adolfo shook his head. "I need you two to watch Benito, make sure he doesn't catch on to what we're doing."

Loly nodded, Menoly spoke up. "When will you leave?"

Adolfo grinned. "We are leaving now. All we must do now is gather our other two comrades. Narciso, can you do that?"

Narciso bowed again. "Of course, sir, it shouldn't take too long."

As Narciso said this, two other Arrancar walked down another hall. One was a dark-skinned Arrancar with braided hair and tribal like tattoos. The other had a permanent maniacal grin fixed on his face, with dark red hair and a scar above his left eye. On another note it seemed that with every step they took, the red haired one would break out into giggling. Strangely, the other Arrancar took no notice of this. "Well?" Asked the giggling one.

"Well what?" Asked the other one.

"Is Adolfo going to go through with this plan of his or not? I'm itching to fight again, Severo." Said the giggling one.

The Arrancar, known as Severo, sighed. "Show some patience Gaspar, Adolfo will give the order soon, we just have to wait."

Severo clenched his fist in anticipation. "Soon, that fool Benito will not be sitting atop that throne, it will be Adolfo. And we will take our rightful places as generals."

"And what do you intend to do once you are at the top?"

Severo and Gaspar turned to see an Arrancar with graying hair and a younger teenage-Arrancar walking towards them. "Do you really want such power to make a difference? Or do you just want power for the sake of having power?" Asked the gray-haired Arrancar.

"What do we do about these two Severo?" Asked Gaspar, licking his lips in anticipation.

"Let me handle this." Severo said sharply.

Severo stepped forward. "What we were talking about doesn't concern either of you. Leave immediately."

The gray-haired Arrancar shook his head. "I believe it does. You were talking about overthrowing our king. The last thing Las Noches needs are men who cause discord, like yourselves."

"I'm warning you," Severo said, narrowing his eyes. "Leave and tell no one of this and we will not kill you."

"And I'm warning you." Said the gray-haired Arrancar. "Stop this foolishness for the good of our people."

"It doesn't matter to me if it's foolishness or not!" Gaspar broke in. "I just wanna kill someone!"

"Come on gramps." The younger Arrancar said. "They aren't getting the message."

With that, the younger Arrancar charged Severo. "Don't charge them you fool!" Shouted the gray-haired Arrancar.

It was too late, the young Arrancar swung his sword downwards. Only to see Severo catch the blade with his left hand. Saying nothing, Severo impaled the Arrancar with his right hand. The second Arrancar gasped, his eyes widening in fear. He turned to run, only to see that Gaspar had used Sonido to appear in front of him. Cackling wildly, Gaspar gripped his sword with two hands and swung downwards, cutting the Arrancar with a fatal wound. Gasping in pain, the Arrancar fell to the floor, quickly expiring along with his comrade. "Guess there's no turning back now." Severo said grimly.

Gaspar giggled. "Look at all the blood." He said, ignoring Severo's comments.

Severo gestured to Gaspar. "Come, Gaspar, lets go to Adolfo. We have to leave now."

Ichigo entered the Captain's Meeting Room and was met with a surprise. Several captain's were missing from the room besides Akio and Soifon. Kenpachi Zaraki, Shunsui Kyōraku, and Jūshirō Ukitake were also missing from the meeting room. "Is this really everyone for today?" Asked Ichigo.

Head Captain Yamamoto nodded. "Captain Kyōraku has a horrid hangover, Captain Ukitake's tuberculosis flared up again, but Captain Zaraki is on his way. We don't know the whereabouts of Captain Yamamoto and Captain Soifon at the moment."

"I do." Ichigo said grimly.

Akio panted and looked behind him. He managed a weak smile when he saw that Soifon wasn't there. "Now I can finally talk to my father about this crazy woman." Said Akio.

"Hey Akio, what's up?" Said a familiar raspy voice.

Akio suddenly felt a horrid chill run up his spine. He slowly turned to see Kenpachi Zaraki grinning at him. "Hey Kenpachi, what's up?" Akio said slowly.

Kenpachi smirked. "I was just walking to the meeting when I saw you, and I was thinking: 'You know, this might be the perfect time for the two of us to have our fight.'"

Akio's eyes widened. "Kenpachi, now's really not the best time for that..."

Yachiru Kusajishi then popped up from behind Kenpachi's back. "Come on Lil' Yama, you can't say just say no to Kenny!" She said brightly.

Akio paled at hearing his new nickname. Did she seriously just name me Lil' Yama? He thought.

Kenpachi then drew his nameless Zanpakutō. "Come on Akio, you can't just run from this one. You know that Squad 11 hates cowardice."

Akio nodded, he certainly knew that. "That may be true, but you can't expect everyone to follow your beliefs Kenpachi..."

Akio then sensed another spiritual pressure and looked to see Soifon entering the area. "Hello Captain Zaraki," said Soifon. "Please vacate this area and leave Captain Yamamoto to me."

Kenpachi paused for a moment. He then frowned at Akio. "Is this what I think it is?" He asked.

Akio smiled and nodded. Kenpachi then exploded at Akio. "How could you?" He asked. "How could you find someone different to fight?"

"What?" Akio stammered.

Kenpachi pointed at Soifon in anger. "I called dibs on fighting you first! Everyone knows that! And yet you go off and find someone else to fight instead. And a woman no less? Do you really think that poorly of my skill?"

Akio shook his head. "No, it's nothing like that Kenpachi!"

As Soifon watched Akio try to explain his situation to Kenpachi, she got a wicked idea. "Captain Zaraki, I have a solution to this problem."

Kenpachi looked at her. "What is that?" He inquired.

Soifon grinned at her fellow captain. "I propose a game," she replied. The objective is simple: First person to catch Akio gets to fight him."

Kenpachi's maniacal grin returned. "Sounds like fun. How about it Akio?"

Kenpachi and Soifon then saw that Akio ran off already. "Let the games begin." Said Soifon, disappearing with Flash Step.

Kenpachi chuckled. "You ready Yachiru?" He asked.

"Yay, a game!" Yachiru cheered.

Severo and Gaspar entered Adolfo's room with Narciso at their side. "Well?" Adolfo inquired.

"It was easy to find them sir, they were planning on going to you anyway," explained Narciso. "Apparently, these two killed two fellow Arrancar."

Gaspar glared at Narciso. "What choice did we have?" He asked. "Those two were ready to kill us for treason. Not that they ever could've."

Adolfo waved his hand dismissively. "It is of no concern," he said. "We will simply leave now."

Adolfo turned to Loly and Menoly. "Remember you two, keep an eye on Benito. Make sure he doesn't catch wind of what we're doing."

Loly and Menoly bowed. "Yes sir," they said in unison.

Two Soul Reapers sighed, clearly bored, as they sat on a roof in Karakura town. One was a young boy named Ryūnosuke Yuki and the other was a girl named Shino. The two had been replacements for a highly ineffective Soul Reaper who had been guarding Karakura Town. "God, I am so bored!" Shino shouted in anger.

Ryūnosuke looked at Shino with slight disapproval (and a look that says 'I'm intimidated by you'). "Shino, please calm down. Don't you remember what Captain Ukitake said? 'A calm mind is best in battle.' What are we gonna do if a Hollow shows up." Ryūnosuke said timidly.

Shino immediately turned on Ryūnosuke. "You know what Yuki? You can just..."

A Garganta suddenly opened, the pair immediately felt the weight of four immensely powerful spiritual pressures combined. "Oh no." Ryūnosuke muttered.

"Three Espada-level spiritual pressures out of four huh? And you want us to go there just in case you guys can't handle it? All right, fine. You win Kisuke, I'll send some of the others down there to back you guys up." Said Shinji Hirako.

Shinji yawned and took out the earpiece, he then addressed three of the Visored's. "Hey Kensei, Mashiro, Lisa, you guys interested in going on a little trip?" Shinji asked.

Kensei Muguruma glared at Shinji. "Cut the crap Shinji, we all know it's not a trip. But yes, we'll still go."

Kensei started walking to the Visored Squad's personal Senkaimon. Mashiro Kuna and Lisa Yadōmaru got up to follow. "And guys." Began Shinji.

The three-man team turned around briefly. "Be careful." Finished Shinji.

A.N: And Karakura Town is under attack once again. Can Privaron 101 and his small group be stopped? And how will Benito react to this sudden rebellion? Find out in the next chapter. This is ND2014 signing off.


	4. Chapter 4: The Visored's Strike Back

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Bleach

Chapter 4: The Visored's Strike Back

"Dammit Sajin let me go already!" Shouted Ichigo.

Shortly after a Hell Butterfly delivered the news of an Arrancar attack in Karakura Town, Ichigo's hometown, Squad 7 Captain Sajin Komamura had to restrain him to keep him from running off and doing something incredibly reckless. "Please, Ichigo you can't just rush into battle, Head Captain Yamamoto..."

"Didn't you hear the Hell Butterfly? Four hostiles boasting high spiritual! For all we know they could be Espada!"

"Captain Kurosaki, please remain calm!"

Ichigo turned and glared at the elderly Head Captain. "The reason I'm not sending any captain's at the moment is because we're already one short with Mayuri Kurotsuchi's betrayal. While I understand your feelings about the situation at the moment, you must remember that Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi and Yoruichi Shihōin are in Karakura Town. You can't always place the burden on yourself, it is detrimental to a military force when one of its leaders tries to do everything itself. In order to have success, we all must do our part." Explained Yamamoto.

"He's right, Ichigo."

The Captain's turned to see Shinji Hirako and small girl with blonde hair in pigtails. "And besides, even if Kisuke, Tessai, Yoruichi and your friends can't handle it. I've already sent Kensei, Mashiro and Lisa to deal with it." Said Shinji.

Yamamoto opened one of his eyes upon hearing this. "Commander Hirako, you sent your men into combat without permission."

Shinji simply glared back at Yamamoto. "How many times must I explain it to you Head Captain: We are not your allies, while we will work with you because of the benefit in numbers, the fact remains that we do things our way."

Shinji turned and walked away. "Lets go Hiyori."

A vein popped out of Hiyori Sarugaki's forehead upon being ordered by someone she really could not stand. In response, she took off one of her sandals. As everyone watched this, they were tempted to warn Shinji, but did not want to get on Hiyori's bad side. So they simply watched as Hiyori leapt up and smacked Shinji in the back of the head, sending him flying out the door. "Don't tell me what to do, dumb ass!" Hiyori screamed.

"Oh come on!" Shinji shouted, holding the back of his head. "You can't just hit me because I told you we're leaving!"

"I'll hit you whenever I want dumb ass!" Hiyori shouted.

Hiyori raised her sandal again, seeing this, Shinji scrambled to his feet and ran off, Hiyori in hot pursuit. Komamura turned back to Ichigo. "Ichigo, we all understand that you wish to leave. But for now you must put your trust in Kensei, Mashiro and Lisa."

Renji Abarai came up and clapped Ichigo in the shoulder. "Don't worry Ichigo. I'm sure they can handle this."

Ichigo thought it over. He then gave Yamamoto a serious glare. "Keep a Senkaimon prepared for me and my squad." He said simply.

Adolfo and his cohorts stood over the defeated bodies of Uryū Ishida and Yasutoro 'Chad' Sado. "How boring." Said Gaspar.

Adolfo nodded and sheathed his Zanpakutō. "If this is what the Soul Society uses as defense, I must say, I'm quite disappointed. If I remember correctly this is the place where the Ōken is created. You'd think that they'd defend this place better for that reason." He said, sighing.

Adolfo then paused for a moment, attempting to find more spiritual pressures. "There's a high amount of spiritual pressure nearby, I'm heading in that direction. The rest of you, head in the direction where that cluster of other spiritual pressures." Adolfo ordered.

"Yes sir." Said the rest of his group.

Meanwhile, Isshin Kurosaki rose from his families dining room table. "Dad, what's wrong?" Asked Yuzu Kurosaki.

"Girls, stay in the house." Said Isshin.

Isshin took a brief look at his deceased wife's poster. Well Masaki, he thought. Looks like I've got to get back out there quicker than I expected.

Kensei, Mashiro and Lisa emerged from the Senkaimon outside the Urahara shop. They were immediately greeted by Kisuke Urahara. "Are they here already Kisuke?" Asked Kensei.

Urahrara nodded. "Chad and Uryū went to fight them, I don't think they won though. I sent Tessai to find them." He explained.

"Kisuke." Said Yoruichi, running out the door.

"What is it Yoruichi?" Asked Urahara.

"Do you sense them, Kisuke?" She asked.

Urahrara nodded grimly. "They should be here soon."

No sooner had Urahara said that, Narciso and Severo appeared. Sensing that a battle was imminent, Kensei and Lisa each drew their Zanpakutō. "State your name, Arrancar." Said Kensei.

Severo gestured to himself. "I am Severo Urbano, Privaron Espada 106."

Narciso did the same. "Narciso Cipriano, ex-Fracción."

Kensei and Lisa, following the common courtesy in battle, introduced themselves. "Kensei Muguruma." Said Kensei.

"Lisa Yadōmaru." Said Lisa.

Severo bowed respectfully. "Tell me, who among you is the strongest."

Kensei and Lisa looked at each other, then at Mashiro, who was for some reason playing with a flower she found, and then at Urahara and Yoruichi. Urahara took out his fan and smiled. "Don't look at me, I'm just a lowly shopkeeper for a small time candy store."

"I'm his assistant manager." Said Yoruichi, smiling sheepishly.

Kensei and Lisa sighed. Kensei stepped forward. "That would be me, I was once a captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Severo smiled and drew his Zanpakutō. "Then you shall be my opponent Kensei Muguruma."

"Mind if we take it to the sky? I don't exactly want to cause any damage to this town." Explained Kensei.

Severo nodded. "Whatever you like."

With that, Kensei and Severo took to the sky to fight. As this happened Lisa and Narciso stared each other down. Lisa grinned and drew her own Zanpakutō. "Not to sound creepy or anything, but you look just like one of the characters from an erotic manga I read. And I think that's pretty cool." Said Lisa.

Narciso raised an eyebrow, he then smirked. "It won't matter what you think of me, sorry to say. After all, you will be dead by the time this battle's over."

Lisa smirked and donned her Hollow mask. "I like your confidence Cipriano. However, you haven't even seen what I can do yet."

Narciso was surprised. A Soul Reaper with a Hollow mask, huh? Well, considering there are Hollow's with Soul Reaper swords, I shouldn't delve too deep into it. Lisa then spoke in a hollowfied voice. "So lets make something clear, Cipriano. For attacking this town full of innocent people with your friends, I won't hold back."

Lisa slammed her Zanpakutō's hilt into the scabbard and twirled it around her body. "Smash, Haguro Tonbo!"

Lisa's Haguro Tonbo then changed into a Shaolin spade. Cipriano simply stared at her as he felt her spiritual pressure shoot up like a rocket. A spiritual pressure that has the powers of a Soul Reaper and a Hollow coming together. He observed.

Cipriano smiled. This is going to be interesting.

Kensei blocked yet another strike from Severo and heard an explosion from below. Looks like Lisa's having fun. He thought.

"Just because your comrade is fighting a Fracción doesn't guarantee her victory." Severo pointed out, as if sensing what Kensei was thinking.

Kensei shook his head. "Of course not, I never was thinking that."

Severo continued, ignoring Kensei's words. "Narciso isn't just any regular Fracción after all. He's the Fracción of the former Primera Espada, Adolfo De Anza."

Kensei raised an eyebrow. "The former Primera huh? Is that why Narciso joined you, to get revenge for his dead master?"

Severo shook his head. "Of course not you fool. Adolfo De Anza is alive and well. And he's the one who's leading this attack."

Kensei's eyes widened for a brief moment. A former Primera? Definitely not good. He thought.

Kensei jumped back. "If that's the case, Privaron Espada, then I'm going to have to make quick work of you."

Kensei then shouted out. "Blast away, Tachikaze!"

Wind then surrounded Kensei as his Tachikaze became a dagger. "What a small Shikai you have there." Said Severo.

Kensei smirked donned his Hollow mask. "Don't underestimate Tachikaze just because of the size. Believe me it can do some damage."

Severo grinned. "Normally I'd wait for your Bankai to fight all out. However, that Hollow Mask of yours leaves me, regrettably, quite worried, so it seems I'm going to have to do this earlier than expected."

Severo then swung his blade into the air. "Maul, Bestia!"

Muscles and fur then grew out of Severo's body. Kensei watched as the Privaron Espada grew three feet and became what looked like a giant werewolf. Kensei whistled, clearly impressed. "Even you look dwarfish compared to my Resurrección, Kensei Muguruma!" Severo shouted confidently.

Kensei sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you, size doesn't matter at all in battle. All that matters is who comes out the winner in the end."

Severo glared at him. "Well that's too bad," he said, raising a claw. "Because the winner will be me!"

Kensei simply placed Tachikaze in both hands as Severo swung his claw downwards. Kensei quickly dodged with Flash Step and reappeared behind Severo. "Bakudantsuki!" Kensei shouted.

Kensei then thrusted Tachikaze, which had become a glowing orb, forward. Severo spun around and quickly blocked the attack with one of his large claws. Only to discover that the claw shattered upon impact. Severo shook in fear and held up his broken claw. "Impossible," he stammered. "Nobody's ever shattered either of my claws."

"There's a first time for everything." Kensei said flippantly.

Severo growled at Kensei. "Don't you mock me!"

Severo charged again. Unfortunately, Kensei was much faster than him due to his smaller size. "Hold still, damn you!" Severo shouted, frustratedly.

Kensei stopped momentarily. Severo angrily swung again with his one remaining claw. However, Kensei quickly disappeared. Severo's eyes widened. Kensei reappeared behind Severo. "Now listen, this is only gonna hurt for a sec.'" Said Kensei.

Kensei swung Tachikaze, creating several air blades. Severo barely had time to react as he was cut deeply in several places. "Know this," said Kensei. "The power to exterminate strong enemies such as yourself with just a Shikai. That is the true strength of the group I am apart of. We utilize the powers of these Hollow Masks with our Soul Reaper abilities. It's ironic really, we never wanted these powers in the first place."

Kensei clenched his fist at the horrid memory. "But we had no choice back then. All we can do now is move forward. And there's no way in hell we'll let your lot stand in the way."

Severo gasped as he fell from the sky. "We are the Visored," continued Kensei. "And we don't fight for the past. We fight for the future!"

Kensei watched as the body of Severo Urbano hit the ground. He then shook his head disapprovingly. "You look for the strongest person in a group and you can't even hold your own against him. It's pathetic."

Lisa and Narciso went at each other once more. Narciso then sensed Severo's spiritual pressure fading. Narciso couldn't help but feel shocked. "I can't believe it, we've only been here for five minutes and these guys have already taken out Severo." He said out loud.

Lisa chuckled. "You shouldn't underestimate the power of the Visored," she said in response to his words. "We're Soul Reapers who've gained the powers of Hollows."

Narciso nodded. "I figured as much from that mask of yours. Care to explain more?"

Lisa shook her head. "We all have a limit on these masks. The longest is fifteen hours. Mine only goes for an hour. I don't know how long this fight's gonna go, nor do I want to drag it out. But even if it were any other time, the memories of what happened are a little too painful."

Narciso nodded. "I see, so that mask of yours lasts an hour, you say? If that's the case, I should step it up a notch if I'm going to last an hour against you."

Narciso then held his Zanpakutō sideways. "Fly, Pegaso."

Lisa's eyes widened as Narciso was enveloped in a white light. When the light cleared, Narciso had become a human horse with white wings. "Prepare yourself, Lisa, the real battle is about to begin!"

Kensei landed back in front of the shop without his mask on, where Urahara, Yoruichi, and Mashiro were waiting. "We don't have much time," began Kensei. "The former Primera Espada named Adolfo De Anza is leading this attack. We have to find him."

Urahara took Kensei's words in. "If he's leading this attack, how come he wasn't with his buddies?"

Kensei thought it over. "My guess is, he's going after someone or something else. But who or what could he possibly be after?"

Yoruichi started thinking it over as well. "Perhaps they're trying to create the Ōken, this is certainly the location needed to make it." She offered.

Urahara shook his head. "Impossible, only a Soul Reaper can make the Ōken. They have to be here for..."

It then hit Urahara. "Wait a minute, the first place they attacked was here. And that had to have been because..."

Urahara's eyes widened. "They're targeting everyone with noticeable spiritual pressure."

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "Kisuke, does that mean..."

Urahara nodded. "If Isshin doesn't know already, I have to warn him."

Mashiro was confused. "Wait, what's happening?" She asked

Kensei shook his head in disbelief. "Karakura Town is a hotspot for people with high spiritual pressure. Which means, not only is this man Isshin in danger, but also those people associated with Ichigo Kurosaki. We have to get moving..."

Suddenly, something appeared behind Kensei. Mashiro's eyes widened when she saw something glimmer, immediately realizing what it was. "Kensei, behind you!" She screamed.

Kensei reacted far too slowly as a sword protruded from his chest. Gaspar Odalys laughed as Kensei collapsed. "Looks like waiting in the shadows was a good idea." He said in between laughs.

Urahara and Yoruichi looked on in horror as blood formed around Kensei's body. They then saw Mashiro's face and backed away in fear. Mashiro had a look that could kill. It was almost demonic. She glared at Gaspar. "You hurt Kensei," she said, slowly, yet dangerously. "I will never forgive you!"

Mashiro then donned her Hollow mask. "Kensei must be avenged, and I intend to do it in the most painful way possible." She said, drawing her Zanpakutō as well.

Gaspar grinned menacingly. "This should be fun."

A.N: Looks like Mashiro is pissed. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. On another note, I hope everyone's enjoying their Summer so far. This is ND2014 signing off.


	5. Chapter 5: 'Hell Meteor'

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 5: 'Hell Meteor'

Gaspar chuckled at the look he had seen on Mashiro's face before donning her Hollow mask. "What's your name, girl?" He asked.

"Mashiro Kuna, why?" Mashiro inquired, dangerously.

Gaspar grinned. "Well, Mashiro, I just like the look on your face. In order to really enjoy a battle both combatants have to become demons."

Gaspar raised his Zanpakutō. "I am Privaron Espada 104, Gaspar Odalys. Now, prepare for the fight of your life!"

"Bring it!" Taunted Mashiro.

Benito Muerta raised an eyebrow as he saw the crowd in the hallway. "What's happening Your Majesty?" Asked Tesla Lindocruz.

Benito waved his hand. "I'm sure it's nothing, you two stay here."

Tesla bowed with Fielhombre Guardia. Benito fell into the crowd. He then saw a familiar face in the crowd."Palmira, what happened?" Asked Benito.

Palmira Halibel bowed. "Sir, it seems that two Arrancar were murdered." She explained.

Benito was surprised. "By Soul Reapers?" He asked.

Palmira shook his head. "There's no way any one could've gotten in without us knowing. Security here is far too tight on the outside for anyone to breach at the moment. However, the inside is a completely different story, unfortunately."

Benito shook his head. "I've told Armando a million times security needs to be better on the inside. 'The only way to get in is from the outside,' he said. 'There's no way anyone can get past our outer security.'"

Benito and Palmira pushed through the crowd to see the bodies of the two Arrancar that Gaspar and Severo had killed. Already decomposing into reishi. "While Armando is right, we must not only deal with the Soul Reapers, we must also deal with the occasional traitors among our ranks." He said sadly.

Palmira's eyes widened. "You think we have traitors amongst us?"

Benito nodded, remembering his conversation with Loly and Menoly. "Yeah, I had the pleasure of meeting two Arrancar foolish enough to openly challenge my rule."

"Do you think the two you speak of could be responsible for this?" Asked Palmira.

Benito shook his head. "I'm afraid not. I know that older man right there. He's a solid fighter, there's no way he would lose to the two pieces of trash that I'm speaking of."

"Do you have any idea who it could be then?" Asked Palmira.

Benito thought it over. "I have a couple ideas on who it could be."

Benito gestured for Palmira to follow him. They then came up to Fielhombre and Tesla. "Gather the rest of my Fracciónes, it's time for a meeting."

"Yes sir." Tesla and Fielhombre said in unison.

Nearby, Loly and Menoly watched the small group walk away. "You think they're on to us?" Asked Menoly.

Loly shrugged. "Who knows, lets keep following them."

Akio Yamamoto and Soifon glared at one another, bruises all over their bodies as they made their way to the Head Captain's office. They then saw Kenpachi Zaraki walk out of Yamamoto's office. Kenpachi looked at Akio and Soifon with a twinge of sympathy. "Old Man Yama's pretty pissed. You two are in a lot of trouble." He said.

The two froze in place. Soifon glared at Akio. "This is all your fault." She said angrily.

"My fault?" Akio said in disbelief. "You're the one who keeps attacking out of nowhere!"

Soifon shook her head. "Bah, I know it's your fault, and you should be afraid knowing that your father is going to tell you it's your fault as well, you spoiled brat."

Akio smirked. "Oh, so I'm a brat, huh?"

The two resumed walking, Akio then put his foot out and tripped Soifon. Soifon shrieked and fell flat on her face. Akio laughed. "I guess you're right, I do have a level immaturity within me."

Soifon got to her feet and glared murderously at him. "You bastard!" She growled.

"Both of you, enter!" Came the booming voice of the Head Captain, snapping the two bickering captain's out of their argument.

Gulping, Akio and Soifon entered the office to see a very displeased Yamamoto. "I am not happy you two, not happy." He said slowly.

Akio shook hearing his father's anger. "W-why aren't you happy Father?" He asked.

"I've been reviewing your actions for the past few weeks. And I must say, your feud between each other is very unbecoming for captains in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

Soifon nodded. "I agree Head Captain, and for that reason I think it's best we have Akio removed from duty."

Akio glared at her. "Are you kidding? You're the one who's been attacking me for the past month. And why? Because I saved your life?"

Soifon quickly retaliated. "I was supposed to die with honor, you took that chance from me!"

"Silence!" Shouted Yamamoto.

The two captains quickly shut up. Yamamoto glared at them both. "I expected more out of you both. It's become clear to me that this cannot go on any further. So when this attack on Karakura is over, I'm sending you both on a weeks vacation to get over your differences." He said.

"A week!" The two captains shouted in unison.

"I will have no objections." Said Yamamoto.

Soifon then spoke up. "Forgive me sir, but why Karakura Town?"

Yamamoto nodded, as if expecting this question. "Karakura Town has several people affiliated with the Soul Society. It will make keeping an eye on you both easier."

Akio broke in. "Is this with pay or no pay?"

"No pay." Replied Yamamoto.

"Oh, that's very interesting." Akio said, eyes widening.

Akio turned away. "Could you two just excuse me for a second."

Akio walked out the door. After a few seconds, Soifon and Yamamoto heard him scream. "NOOOOO!"

Gaspar laughed madly as he matched Mashiro strike for strike. "This is great!" He cackled. "This is just great!"

Yoruichi watched in amazement as Mashiro effortlessly kept up with the Privaron Espada. Amazing, she thought. I've known Mashiro for a long time and yet I've never seen her draw her sword once. Now here I am, seeing it for the first time and...it's just amazing. There's never a wasted movement. Every strike is fast but meaningful. It could easily match a captain.

Yoruichi turned to the unconscious Kensei Muguruma, who was being healed by Urahara. Does Kensei even realize how great a lieutenant he had in Mashiro? She's got all this power! It's amazing!

Yoruichi looked back to Mashiro. Whatever the case, it's easy to see why Mashiro's power is among the greatest in the Visored's. She's easily right up their with Shinji and the other ex-captains.

Gaspar laughed wildly as Mashiro gave him a minor cut across the chest. He then leapt back and ran a hand across the wound. He tasted the blood briefly and started laughing harder. "You're good, girl." He admitted.

Gaspar then gave her a confident smirk. "But I wonder, can you keep up with me once I enter my Resurrección."

Gaspar then twirled his Zanpakutō. "Laugh in the face of death, Demonio!"

Gaspar then turned completely black. Wings and a tail grew out of his body. The wings being black as the night, and the tail having a sharp end. Claws also replaced his hands (think the offspring of Kazeshini's spirit and Ulquiorra's Segunda Etapa).

"Infierno Reducir!" Gaspar shouted, swinging his claws.

Black energy similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō was shot towards Mashiro. The petite Visored barely had time to block the majority of the attack but was still flung towards the ground. "Infierno Reducir!" Gaspar repeated.

Mashiro quickly reacted by firing a green cero at the black spirit energy. Mashiro leapt up and attempted to cut down the monstrous Gaspar. Gaspar reacted quickly by knocking Mashiro back with his tail. Gaspar laughed madly. "Look at how great the gap between our powers is the minute I enter my Resurrección. You might want to step it up little girl, or I'll put a hole in you like I did to your friend down there."

Mashiro glared through her mask. "You really are dumb Arrancar. You only knocked Kensei out because you were a wuss and chose to sneak up on him. If you had fought Kensei like a real man, he would've beat you like I'm about to."

Mashiro threw her Zanpakutō into the air. "I wasn't expecting to use this. I'll probably do more damage to the Town then to you. But you've really made me mad. And you don't make me mad!"

Mashiro caught her Zanpakutō and shouted. "Crash, Jigoku Ryūsei!"

Mashiro's Zanpakutō then bent itself and turned into... "A giant boomerang?" Yoruichi said, shocked.

Urahara noticed this as well and raised an eyebrow. "Since when does this anime have an Australian motif?"

Mashiro Kuna's Shikai was indeed a large, metal boomerang, complete with fire designs. "You want a real fight buddy? Then get ready, because me and Jigoku Ryūsei are about to give you one." Mashiro said threateningly.

Lisa and Narciso froze when they felt Mashiro's increase in spiritual pressure. "Whoa," said Lisa. "Did Mashiro seriously just release her Zanpakutō? She never does that." Said Lisa.

Narciso overcame his shock and flew at her. "Don't take your eyes off me!" He shouted.

Lisa jumped back and swung Haguro Tonbo, blocking the iron hoof that was the main offensive weapon of Narciso's Resurrección. "It looks like Master Gaspar has his work cut out for him," said Narciso. "Makes me wonder if Master Adolfo has found his opponent yet."

Lisa smirked at him through her mask. "Shame you're not gonna be alive long enough to find out."

Narciso responded by punching her in the gut. "You really shouldn't make such statements, it's quite arrogant."

Lisa coughed up a small amount of blood. "Good hit, now why don't I show you an even better one." She replied, getting ready to swing Haguro Tonbo again.

"Mashiro's Flaming Boomerang Throw!" Shouted Mashiro.

Mashiro threw Jigoku Ryūsei at Gaspar. The spinning boomerang then burst into flames, causing Gaspar to dodge with Sonido. Jigoku Ryūsei quickly returned to Mashiro's hand. And not a moment to soon, too. For Gaspar appeared behind her and attempted to strike her down with his claws. Mashiro quickly blocked the black claws with Jigoku Ryūsei. Out of frustration, Gaspar continued to swing at her, but to no avail. "Die bitch, die!" Gaspar screamed repeatedly in fury.

Mashiro continued blocking Gaspar's somewhat meaningless strikes. Mashiro then shut her eyes and suddenly, Jigoku Ryūsei burst into flames. Gaspar cried out and stumbled back, clutching his burnt hands. "You bitch!" Gaspar shouted in anger.

Mashiro opened her eyes and smirked. Disappearing briefly with Flash Step and reappeared behind Gaspar. "Mashiro Super Kick!" Shouted Mashiro.

Gaspar was sent into a building from the sheer power of Mashiro's kick. He quickly recovered and flew back towards Mashiro, the intent to kill her clear in his eyes. Mashiro grinned from underneath her mask. "Mashiro's Super Flaming Boomerang Throw!" She shouted, throwing Jigoku Ryūsei.

When Jigoku Ryūsei burst into flames again, the flames were noticeably much larger, much faster and more powerful then the last throw. Attempting to decrease the damage from the impact, Gaspar placed his claws in front of him. The impact sent Gaspar flying into the ground. Mashiro then geared up for her second attack. "Mashiro Super Cero!" Shouted Mashiro, kicking one of her legs.

Gaspar groaned as he got back to his feet. He was burnt, but alive. He then looked up to see an incredibly fast Cero coming towards him. Crap. Gaspar thought.

The Cero exploded upon making contact with Gaspar. When the smoke cleared, the Privaron Espada was gone, completely annihilated by his kind's own attack. Mashiro landed on the rubble and struck her signature victory pose. Now to get back to Kensei. Mashiro thought, removing her mask.

Adolfo De Anza couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock when he felt Gaspar's Spiritual Pressure vanish in an instant. First Severo, and now Gaspar. Oh well, keep fighting Narciso, we'll still win this battle, thought Adolfo. After all, I am a Primera.

Adolfo froze when he saw a man in the distance with what looked like a Soul Reaper's uniform. The man then disappeared and reappeared ten feet away from him. Isshin Kurosaki grinned at Adolfo. "So," he began. "Just what do you think you're doing to my town?"

A.N: If anyone hates the fact that I used an Australian weapon for Mashiro's Shikai, go ahead and say so, I don't care because I thought it was cool. And I thought the abilities and the fact that Ryūsei translates to 'meteor' really fit her personality: Hyper and destructive.

On another note, I was originally hoping to give Mashiro's attacks incredibly long names, like Charlotte Chuulhorne (probably spelled that wrong, but I really don't care, you'll get it), but then I thought: You know, that's one of those things where it's only funny if Chuulhorne does it. So I scrapped it.

Anyways, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, and I hope everyone is looking forward to the next fight: Isshin vs Adolfo. This is ND2014 signing off.


	6. Chapter 6: The Father's Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (I'm getting sick of writing these, the only reason I still do them is because I have to, don't want to be sued for copyright infringement).

Chapter 6: The Father's Power

The Soul Reaper Women's Association, a place where the high-ranking female Soul Reapers can come together to hang out with each other, raise funds for Soul Reaper activities. Unfortunately, the Club President, Yachiru Kusajishi, usually just spends the funds on herself (candy, toys, etc.). So usually, they just hang out together (Episode 228 anyone?). The most well-known members that were present at the moment include Captain's Unohana and Soifon, Lieutenant's Isane Kotetsu, Momo Hinamori, Rangiku Matsumoto, Nemu Kurotsuchi (who has become notably more brighter and outgoing since Mayuri Kurotsuchi betrayed the Soul Society), President Yachiru, Vice President Nanao Ise, and new Squad 13 Lieutenant Manami Enomoto, a kind-hearted girl of average height with red hair similar to Renji Abarai's, and Squad 13 Third Seat Kiyone Kotetsu.

"Okay!" Yachiru said cheerfully. "This meeting of the Soul Reaper Women's Association is called to order!"

Everyone quickly sat at attention. "All right," Nanao began, adjusting her glasses. "As you all know, Summer has begun. Which means we have to plan our Summer activities."

"I want to go to the beach again!" Yachiru shouted happily.

Nanao and Isane grimaced upon hearing Yachiru's suggestion. "Madame President, I don't think that's a good idea." Nanao said shaking.

"I agree with Vice President Nanao." Said Isane.

Manami, due to not being present when the group had first gone to the beach, was confused. "Hey, Rangiku, why are Nanao and Isane so against going to the beach?" Asked Manami.

Rangiku giggled. "Nanao and Isane were...violated by a giant watermelon with tentacles."

"Don't speak of it so lightly Rangiku!" Shouted Isane, still embarrassed by the events that had transpired that they.

Captain Unohana, who doubled as the Supervising Chairwoman of the club, spoke up. "While I understand why you both do not wish to return to the beach, I do think that it would be the perfect place for our first activity this Summer. I promise, nobody will be attacked by watermelons this time." She said, smiling.

"But Captain Unohana, I..." Began Isane.

"I think we should all go to the beach again." Unohana said, still smiling but now somehow scarier.

Unohana's now-creepy smile made the other women present (other than Soifon for some reason) gulp. So scary. They all thought.

"I think we should go to the beach." Said Rangiku, trying to avoid Unohana's wrath.

"I second that!" Said Manami, trying to do the same.

Unohana returned to her 'real' cheerful demeanor. "Very well, we shall go to the beach unless the Head Captain orders us all to remain here for the upcoming war."

Everyone nodded...except Soifon again. It quickly became clear to Rangiku (who despite her childish behavior, was quite perceptive), that Soifon was not paying attention to the meeting. "Hey, Soifon, what's up? You don't seem to interested in the meeting." Observed Rangiku.

Soifon rubbed her temples. "I'm under a lot of stress at the moment. God, this next week is going to be a living Hell."

"Why's that Soifon?" Nemu asked, clearly interested, and actually showing emotion for once.

Soifon groaned. "The Head Captain is sending me on a week-long vacation with no pay into Karakura Town...with his idiot son."

"Squad 5 Captain Akio Yamamoto?" Inquired Nemu.

"Who else?" Soifon replied.

Rangiku laughed and patted Soifon on the back. "That's why you're upset? Come on girl, you should be thrilled at a chance like this! Men like Akio don't come around often."

"What're you talking about?" Soifon asked in disbelief.

Nanao spoke up. "Well, our latest results on the surveys we take show that Captain Akio Yamamoto and Captain Ichigo Kurosaki have tied for the top spot tied month on the most wanted male Soul Reaper for a boyfriend, replacing constant winner Shūhei Hisagi and runner-up Izuru Kira."

Soifon was shocked. "Why would any sensible woman want either of those idiots as a boyfriend?"

"Well Ichigo is an incredibly protective person who cares deeply for those he's close with," Rangiku pointed out. "And he's very, very good looking too. I mean have you seen him in a swimsuit?"

"And what about Idiot Yamamoto?" Asked Soifon.

Everyone paused, wondering if they really should point out all the good qualities in someone Soifon really hates. Then Momo broke the silence. "Captain Yamamoto is an honest, kind, loyal man! Any woman would be lucky to have him!" She said, defending her captain.

"And he's pretty handsome," Rangiku pointed out. "That smile of his would melt any girl's heart."

"Will you shut up before you make me vomit?" Asked Soifon.

"Come on Soifon," Rangiku said, half-pleading, half-teasing. "You've got to look at the positives in this."

Soifon stood up. "There are no positives in this," she insisted. "I'm leaving, I refuse to listen to a bunch of Akio Yamamoto fans!"

Soifon quickly left the meeting room. Rangiku then got a very evil plan in her mind. Manami noticed this and spoke up. "What're you thinking Rangiku?" She asked.

Rangiku smiled. "Oh nothing, just a plan that just might create the couple of the century."

"Soifon and Captain Yamamoto?" Said Nanao, realizing what Rangiku was planning. "That's crazy and you know it!"

"I must agree with Vice President Nanao." Said Nemu. "Soifon seems to truly hate Captain Yamamoto."

"Nothing a little outside interference can't do." Rangiku said, formulating her 'evil' plan.

"Tell me," began Adolfo De Anza. "Are you really the one with the high amount of spiritual pressure I've felt?"

"High spiritual pressure?" Replied Isshin. "You give me too much credit Mr. Arrancar, I'm just a humble father of three these days."

"A father? What kind of Soul Reaper are you?" Asked Adolfo.

"To be perfectly honest, I'm only a former Soul Reaper who's regained his powers two years ago. I'm a little rusty." Admitted Isshin.

"Well, I'm deeply sorry to tell you this, but the fact remains you are the most powerful out of the inhabitants in this town, so I'm afraid you must die, Soul Reaper." Said Adolfo.

"Isshin, it's Isshin Kurosaki." Introduced Isshin.

Adolfo bowed. "Adolfo De Anza, Privaron Espada 101."

Adoflo drew his Zanpakutō. "Now then, why don't we both just get down to business and release our Zanpakutō."

Isshin did the same. "Sounds good to me."

Adolfo grinned. "Take command over the sun, Apolo!"

Isshin followed by shouting out his own release command. "Shine through the darkness, Engetsu!"

Narciso grinned. "It's almost over," he said confidently, staring at Lisa, who had been thrown into a building. "Master De Anza has released his Resurrección, soon you will all be crushed!"

Lisa opened her eyes and stared at him through her mask. "Don't be so sure." She said, placing one of her hands behind her back.

Narciso glared at her for a moment, but then smiled viciously. "Your confidence is admirable. But it's quite misplaced. With one blow, I will shatter every bone in your body!" He shouted.

Narciso flew speedily towards Lisa. Lisa chuckled. He fell for it. She thought.

Behind Lisa's back was the hand sign for Kidō. Lisa then shouted out. "Hadō 1, Shō!"

Narciso's eyes widened as Lisa was suddenly propelled to him at a similar speed, her Haguro Tonbo pointed directly at him. Sh-she used Kidō to send herself at me at the same speed? He thought in disbelief.

"Dammit!" He shouted, stopping to retreat.

"You shouldn't have done that!" Shouted Lisa.

Narciso cried out in pain as the giant spade pierced his chest. "You should've kept flying," said Lisa. "While you still would've taken a hit, chances are you still would've lived. You'd have been too injured to fight, but you'd be alive."

Lisa's expression softened as she took her mask off her face. "And if you were too injured to fight...I would've spared you. Goodbye Cipriano."

Adolfo became a warrior covered in fire. He was holding a fiery bow and arrow and had twin swords sheathed. Meanwhile, Isshin's Engetsu did not change at all. It neither grew nor shrunk, not a single part of Engetsu changed. Adolfo was surprised when he noticed this. "Your Shikai, Engetsu was it?" Adolfo began. "How come nothing has changed about it? I thought the release of a Shikai brought out the initial form of a Zanpakutō. Is that not correct?"

Isshin nodded. "That is indeed correct. However, Engetsu is a little slow to get started. Take a look." He said, showing Adolfo the blade.

Adolfo didn't notice at first, but soon noticed that the bottom of the blade was shining. "What is that?" Adolfo asked.

"Think of it as the phases the moon goes through," explained Isshin. "Once the blade is fully shining, I can deliver a very powerful attack."

Adolfo nodded, understandingly. "I see, if that's the case, I will defeat you before that blade is fully shining."

Adolfo disappeared with Sonido and reappeared on the roof of the building. Raising his bow, he fired a flaming arrow at Isshin. Isshin quickly spun around and cut the arrow. Adolfo disappeared once again and repeated the process.

"...In conclusion, I fear we may have traitors within the walls of Las Noches. Most of them have already disappeared. However, I believe there are at least two left in here. The seven of us shall search for the two Arrancar named Loly Avirrne and Menoly Mallia and either capture or kill them."

Benito Muerta looked at the six Arrancar that made up his Fracciónes. "Each of you, pair up with one another and hunt these two down." He ordered.

"Yes Your Majesty." The Fracciónes said obediently.

Fielhombre spoke up. "But, sir, that leaves you alone." He pointed out.

Benito smiled. "Come now, Fielhombre, I think I can handle those two alone should I encounter them."

The seven Arrancar left Benito's quarters and split up. Benito walked down one of the hallways, looking for the two traitorous girls. Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind. He felt the cold steel of a blade pressed against his neck. He looked behind him to see Loly holding her dagger-like Zanpakutō against him. Menoly then appeared in front of him. "Sorry, but Loly insisted." Said Menoly.

Loly chuckled behind Benito. "I can't believe the strongest Arrancar in Las Noches would fall for such a simple trick." Said Loly.

Benito smiled. "Yeah, you certainly fooled me. So tell me, is there a reason why you've suddenly decided to trap me like this?"

Loly grinned. "We've been ordered to make sure you don't catch on to what Master De Anza is up to."

Menoly looked at Loly incredulously. "Loly, we're not supposed to reveal what Master De Anza's planning."

Loly scoffed. "Oh come on Menoly, it's not like he's gonna be alive for much longer. Once Master De Anza's plan succeeds, King Muerta here should probably run away from Las Noches as fast as possible."

Benito rolled his eyes. "You know, you're wide open."

Loly was shocked. "For what?"

Benito quickly charged a Cero. "This."

Benito fired the cero into Loly's side, destroying the right side of her abdomen. Loly gasped and collapsed onto her back. Benito drew his Zanpakutō and smiled menacingly at Menoly. "So sorry I had to do that to your friend. Tell you what, why don't I make this quick?" Benito said, mockingly.

Menoly quickly realized she had no chance to win against someone of Benito's caliber and turned around, attempting to run away. Benito then quickly appeared in front of her with Sonido. Benito quickly cut her down with a slash to her chest. Benito chuckled. "And that's all she wrote."

"My, my, what happened here?"

Benito turned around to see a man with strange makeup and a Pharaoh's headdress. "Ah, Professor Kurotsuchi, good to see you."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the former Captain of Squad 12 and now Head Researcher of Los Retazos bowed respectfully to Benito. "What happened here?" Inquired Mayuri, looking at the two injured girls. "Did you cut them down?"

Benito nodded. "Yes, one was cut down. The other was shot with a point blank cero. Unfortunately it looks like neither attack did the job."

Indeed, Loly and Menoly were both alive and groaning. Benito then got a wicked idea. "Professor, you once told me you've never had a live Arrancar specimen to research on." Said Benito.

Mayuri nodded. "That is correct Your Majesty."

Benito grinned wickedly. "Well, I offer you these two as research subjects."

Mayuri's menacing smile from his days as a researcher in the Seireitei returned. "My, my, you are truly an evil person, Your Majesty."

Benito nodded. "Do with them what you wish Professor, just make sure they suffer."

Benito walked away as Loly and Menoly looked upon the deranged researcher with terror.

Isshin continued running as Adolfo fired a barrage of fire arrows. Isshin amazingly dodged them all despite their rapid speed and then suddenly disappeared with Flash Step. Adolfo gasped, wondering where Isshin went. Isshin suddenly appeared behind him and slashed at him. Adolfo noticed this and jumped back. However, he still received a minor injury to his shoulder. The two men panted. "Well, we seem to be at a stalemate so far." Said Isshin.

Adolfo nodded. "So it may seem, your too fast for my arrows, and I'm too fast for you to seriously injure."

Adolfo then noticed Isshin's blade, which was now shining halfway. "And it seems that this game of cat and mouse has done nothing more than by you time for that sword of yours to gather power. I must say your Engetsu has gained power quicker then I expected."

Isshin glared somewhat comically (a classic in anime: The 'comical glare' a personal favorite of mine might I add). "Just because I said Engetsu's a little slow, doesn't mean he's really, really slow!" He shouted. "The increase in power gets faster and faster as time progresses!"

Adolfo sighed. "I see. Well, it seems that I cannot end this fight through use of a bow and arrow..." he began, using an unknown technique to make the bow disappear. "...But rather through the use of my swords.

Adolfo drew his twin swords and charged Isshin. The two were quickly deadlocked in yet another stalemate. This time, it was due to them being evenly matched in swordplay, and were trading blow after blow with one another. At some point both managed to cut each other at least once or twice. "So tell me, was this an attack ordered by your superior, this new King of Hueco Mundo I've heard about from a friend of mine?" Isshin asked, referring to Yoruichi.

Isshin awaited Adolfo's answer. Adolfo seemed to be angered by hearing about Benito. "I take orders from no one, you hear me!" He shouted. "I am a Primera, I have no master! Not even Aizen could keep me in line forever. And once all this is over, I will be King of Hueco Mundo, not that fool Benito!"

Isshin chuckled lightly. "So sorry to upset you. So then, I take it that you acted alone with those friends of yours that Kisuke and the Visored's just took care of?" He asked.

Adolfo nodded. "Correct, we were planning to destroy all spiritually aware humans here in order to gain enough political support to force the current king to step down."

Isshin chose not to ask any more questions and kicked Adolfo back. He charged again, this time, Adolfo blocked with one sword and attempted to stab Isshin with the other. Isshin, knowing he couldn't catch a fiery sword, leapt to the right and slashed at Adolfo again. Adolfo blocked with the left sword but couldn't strike him with his right sword due to his position. Isshin then employed a Hakuda technique known as Oni Dekopin. A finger flick that sent Adolfo flying into a building. Isshin looked at Engetsu to see that 80% of the blade was now shining. "Almost there," Isshin said to himself. "Just a little longer."

Isshin then heard Adolfo scream out. "Grito del Dios Solar!"

A large wave of fire was shot at Isshin. Isshin blocked it with Engetsu, but was still left with a 1st degree burns and a charred uniform. Isshin threw off his uniform and faced Adolfo, who was stepping out of the crater he made in the side of the building. "What the hell are you?" He asked. "You're not a captain, you're not a lieutenant, you're not even a seated officer! What the hell are you?"

Isshin sighed. "Trust me when I say this Mr. Privaron Espada, that is a very, very long story."

Adolfo regained his composure and nodded. He then noticed how Engetsu was almost completely shining. "It's a shame I won't have time to hear it, seeing as how your Engetsu is now shining."

Isshin looked at the blade and nodded. "So it may seem." He said.

Adolfo started to charge fire in his blades. "While I am sure you're able to fire a very powerful attack, know that it is absolutely futile. I'm sure you've realized that from almost getting vaporized by my last attack." Began Adolfo.

Isshin raised an eyebrow. "Care to put that to the test?" He asked.

Adolfo was confused. "You're strongest attack against mine, lets see what happens." Said Isshin.

Adolfo scoffed. "Why would I agree to such a pointless contest?"

"Well hey, I'm sure that guy Benito would agree to it." Said Isshin.

A tick mark appeared on Adolfo's forehead, Isshin knew at that moment he had him trapped. "Take this!" He screamed. "Corriendo Fuego!"

Adolfo fired an even larger ball of fire at Isshin. Isshin grinned. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Isshin shouted, swinging Engetsu.

A burst of blue spirit energy was then sent at Adolfo. The two attacks collided and seemed to be attempting to push the other back, Isshin could only hope that his attack was greater.

A.N: I know, I'm cruel for ending the chapter like this. But I regret nothing. Next chapter will conclude this fight and reveal the truth behind Isshin Kurosaki, the former Soul Reaper who's now just starting to regain all his power.


	7. Chapter 7: The Lost Captain

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 7: The Lost Captain

Isshin Narrating: It was a long story, but it still happened so fast, I still can't believe how fast it was. It was sixty years ago, and I was the 3rd seat of Squad 8 before. Then the higher-ups discovered I could use Bankai. Aizen, Tōsen, Soifon and Komamura had just become captains. Gin was still a lieutenant. The only two remaining spots to be filled were the positions as Captain of Squad 3 and Squad 10...I flipped a coin.

Isshin stood outside of the Captain's Meeting Room. He heard the booming voice of the Head Captain on the other side. "Fellow captains, today we welcome one more among our ranks. His sudden increase in power was noticed by Squad 8 Captain Kyōraku and we immediately saw a captain in him. I would like to welcome new Squad 3 Captain Isshin Kurosaki."

Isshin took that as his cue and entered the meeting room. He immediately saw that all eyes were on him. He saw his former superior, Shunsui Kyōraku give him an encouraging smile, and he suddenly felt braver. "Hello everyone, I am Isshin Kurosaki. I will be filling the vacant position of Squad 3, and I look forward to working with you all." Isshin said, attempting to sound brave and dignified.

At the back of the room, Yamamoto nodded. "Very well, now that the new captain has arrived, we shall continue."

After another boring meeting, Isshin was confronted by Shunsui. "I just thought I should warn you Isshin," began Shunsui. "Squad 3 has been without a captain for years now. So there morale is dangerously low. You've got a make a good first impression on them early on to get them on your side. And above all, remember to do what's best for the squad."

Isshin nodded. "Thank you Captain..."

"It's Shunsui now, Isshin," said Shunsui. "Oh and one more thing: I'm going drinking with Jūshirō later tonight. Why don't you come with us and celebrate your big promotion."

"Sounds tempting Shunsui," admitted Isshin. "But I want to spend the day familiarizing myself with my new position."

Shunsui shrugged. "Your loss."

After Isshin's brief chat with Shunsui, he left the room, he was then faced by Captain Sōsuke Aizen of Squad 5 (at the time). "I just thought I should tell you personally, congrats on your promotion Captain Kurosaki, I look forward to working with you as well." Aizen said, extending his hand.

Isshin took his hand and shook it. "Thank you Cap- uh, Sōsuke." He replied.

Aizen raised an eyebrow, he then smiled. "I see, so Shunsui told you not to be so formal around us now that you are one of us."

Isshin nodded. Aizen's smile brightened. "Just remember to be formal around the Head Captain, he likes it when his captain's behave in such a manner."

"Thank you Sōsuke." Isshin said, appreciatively.

Aizen gestured for him to follow him. "Come with me, I would like your opinion on a very curious matter."

Aizen and Isshin then started walking down one of many paths in the Seireitei. Aizen then spoke up. "Tell me, Isshin," began Aizen, dismissing the formalities this time. "What do you think of the way the Soul Society is ran."

Isshin raised his eyebrow at the peculiar question, but answered nonetheless because he didn't want to make a bad first impression on the popular captain. "I suppose it's ran just fine. The Head Captain and Central 46 try to make decisions that are best for the Soul Society. While I don't agree with some of the decisions they've made, we've managed to survive for so long the way things are. I don't see a reason to change it now."

Aizen nodded, his smile remained. "Well, I suppose that's one way to think." He said.

Aizen's reply left Isshin curious. "Well what's your opinion?" He asked.

Aizen smiled, showing his appreciation for being asked such a question. "I like to think that there's always room for improvement. If we don't work to improve for the future, we will remain stuck in the past."

Aizen then took a different path then Isshin's. "I appreciate your opinion Isshin, I look forward to hearing of your exploits in the future."

Isshin Narrating: Looking back, I think Aizen was looking to recruit me, because he viewed me as an impressionable person. Even if he did try to, I wouldn't have listened to him. The guy always struck me as a little too nice. His betrayal was something I should've seen coming. Back then, of course, I didn't think too much of it. I was too busy getting into the swing of things as a captain.

"...So, there will be no changes to your current duties at the moment as I try to get used to this new job. However, I will be spending the next few days observing each member of this squad and making decisions based on what I believe is best for the squad." Concluded Isshin.

"Yes sir." Said the Squad 3 Soul Reapers at the time.

"Okay then, back to your duties." Said Isshin.

After his little speech. Isshin spent the rest of the day getting to know his new subordinates and figuring out their various strengths, weaknesses, and quirks. It went smoother than Isshin anticipated, because by the time the first day was done, he had learned everything he needed to know about one hundred and fifty out of two hundred of his subordinates.

Isshin Narrating: It took awhile, but we all eventually hit it off. However, things weren't perfect. A Hollow incident in one of the poorer Rukon districts that we were sent to deal with ended up killing several of my squad members. I was devastated. I asked Engetsu if there was a way I could protect my new squad better. The answer he gave me was insane though, but I wanted to protect my squad...even if it meant losing my powers as a Soul Reaper forever.

"What Final Form are you talking about Engetsu?" Isshin asked in his inner world

Engetsu, was a man who had several looks that made him similar to Zangetsu. He was tall, had the appearance of an older man, and had short brown hair, unlike Zangetsu's long brown hair.

"I shouldn't have said anything about it Isshin. Now forget it!" He insisted.

"No!" Shouted Isshin. "Engetsu, did you see what happened to those who died? The Adhuchas leading the attack slaughtered twenty of my own men. That's a tenth of the squad's strength. If one can kill twenty, then what can ten do?"

Engetsu was silent. "Please," pleaded Isshin. "What is this Final Form you're hiding from me?"

Engetsu sighed. "You know, your drive to protect everyone was always what I admired about you the most, you know that?"

Isshin nodded. Engetsu paused before continuing. "It's known as Saiga no Getsuga Tenshō. It allows the user to take a very powerful form for a limited period of time." He explained.

Isshin nodded. "Unfortunately, there is a great drawback. Once you use the form's ultimate technique: Mugetsu, the form dissipates and you lose all of your powers as a Soul Reaper." Engetsu continued.

Isshin was surprised. "Seriously?"

Isshin noticed the solemn look on Engetsu's face and immediately realized why Engetsu was so against him learning this power. "Engetsu, I..."

"Isshin, you and I have been partners for a long time. And as such, I'm sure you figured out what the main duty of the Zanpakutō is." Said Engetsu.

Isshin nodded. "Protect the Soul Reaper he or she is a part of." He recited.

Engetsu nodded. "The loss of your Soul Reaper powers means I can't fight with you and to protect you. Isshin...we're a team, I want it to stay that way."

Isshin smiled. "Engetsu, I swear on my life that this will only be used as a last resort. You know I'm a man of my word."

Engetsu sighed once more. "Fine, but you'll need someone with high spiritual pressure first..."

Isshin Narrating: It took awhile, but I was eventually able to convince the Head Captain to help me in this endeavor. When my training began, I was quite shocked to find that Engetsu was my opponent. He certainly was as powerful as I'd expect from my Zanpakutō. After I spent over a hundred hours in the Precipice World, I gained the ability to use the Saiga no Getsuga Tenshō. Of course, I kept my promise to Engetsu that it would only be used as a last resort. Unfortunately, that 'last resort' that I always dreaded, came twenty years ago.

Isshin walked out of the Senkaimon and observed what was known as District 3600 (Karakura Town). "Do you sense anything Shigeru?" Asked Isshin.

Shigeru Fuchida, the Lieutenant of Squad 3 at the time nodded. "Faintly," he replied. "This one seems to be very good at hiding his spiritual pressure."

"Do you at least know the direction?" Isshin asked.

Shigeru nodded again. "It seems that he's North from here."

"Okay, lets head in that direction before he leaves." Ordered Isshin.

Isshin Narrating: The reason we had been sent to Karakura Town was because an Arrancar had managed to kill the Soul Reaper patrolling the area at the time. To this day, I don't know why the Head Captain sent me to deal with it.

"Halt!" Shouted Isshin.

A tall Arrancar with jet black hair turned around. "Oh my," he said. "It seems I didn't leave quickly enough."

"Who are you and what did you do to these people?" Asked Shigeru, gesturing to the dead humans in the park."

The Arrancar didn't reply. "Not going to answer huh?" Asked Shigeru. "Very well then...I'll just kill you!"

Shigeru charged the Arrancar. "Shigeru, don't charge him!" Isshin shouted.

Shigeru raised his Zanpakutō...only to gasp in shock as he was cut nearly in two by the the Arrancar's blade. "C-captain." He choked.

Isshin's eyes widened in shock as the Arrancar faced him. "So, I take it that you are a captain in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads?" Asked the Arrancar.

Isshin nodded, glaring at his foe. "Isshin Kurosaki, Captain of Squad 3." He said.

The Arrancar bowed slightly. "I am Benito Muerta. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

"Don't give me your formal crap," Isshin said angrily. "You just killed by lieutenant, and I am not going to forgive you for that!"

Benito sighed. "I see. Well, don't blame me when your death is excruciatingly painful."

Benito called out. "Ascend from the depths of Hell, Segador!"

"Shine through the darkness, Engetsu!" Isshin shouted.

Isshin Narrating: He was powerful...immensely powerful. So powerful, even my Bankai didn't faze him. I simply couldn't believe that an Arrancar could be that powerful. That was when I learned the truth about Aizen, Gin and Tōsen, and when I lost my powers as a Soul Reaper...forever.

Isshin panted as he stared at Benito, who was still completely unharmed, despite Isshin going practically all out. "Who...are you?" Isshin asked.

"You know who I am." Said Benito.

"That's not what I mean and you know it!" Shouted Isshin.

Benito smiled. "Terribly sorry, I was just joking around. To answer your question, I am an Espada...at least, I was an Espada." He explained.

"What is an Espada?" Asked Isshin.

"They are the ten strongest among the Arrancar Army that...someone went to much trouble to gather." Explained Benito.

"Who?" Demanded Isshin.

"Take a wild guess." Said Benito.

"Dammit, I am not here to play games, just tell me who it is!" Shouted Isshin.

Benito pondered telling him, then spoke up. "Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen, I suppose you deserve to know the truth before I kill you."

Isshin Narrating: I certainly wasn't surprised that Aizen was conspiring against the Soul Society. As I mentioned before, he always struck me as too nice. But to hear that Gin and Tōsen were also involved. I knew that Gin was creepy and Aizen's lieutenant, but I always thought people kept him under close surveillance because he was creepy, and could never be involved in a conspiracy for that reason. Then there was Tōsen, I would've never guessed that Tōsen would be involved in something so evil. But at the time, I couldn't worry about that.

"However, here's the thing, Captain. Sōsuke's plan is destined to fail. In fact, it's me you and your Soul Reaper friends should be more worried about." Explained Benito.

"What do you mean?" Asked Isshin.

Benito grinned. "Take a look at my hand."

Benito removed his right glove and showed the back of his hand to Isshin. Isshin's eyes widened. "W-what?" Asked Isshin.

"Each of the Espada are given a rank to designate their strength. As you can see, I grew to be then all of the current Espada. I say it once more, your Soul Reaper friends should be more worried about me. I am much more powerful than Sōsuke could ever be."

Isshin grimaced. If the numbers really determine one's rank among these Espada, I might have no choice. He probably will become a greater threat then Aizen ever could be...I may have no choice but to use 'it.' Engetsu, forgive me.

"You know, you're right Benito, you are probably stronger than Aizen is." Said Isshin.

Benito raised an eyebrow, wondering what he was going to do next. "And for that reason, I can't let you leave this place alive. I have to kill you right here, right now." Continued Isshin.

Benito didn't seem convinced. "And just how do you intend to do that?" He asked.

Isshin smiled. "This."

Suddenly, dark spirit energy surrounded Isshin. "Saiga no Getsuga Tenshō."

Isshin's hair suddenly grew out and turned darker, like the night sky. Black, flame-like markings surrounded his chest. "What is this?" Benito asked, surprised. "A new form?"

"Yes, Saiga no Getsuga Tenshō," repeated Isshin. "This form allows me to fight with great power for a short time."

"Great power huh? So your finally going to fight for real?" Asked Benito.

"I never said I wasn't," said Isshin. "There's a reason I haven't used this technique up until now."

Benito was now greatly confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"By using this form, I lose all my powers as a Soul Reaper." Explained Isshin.

Benito's eyes widened. "Your willing to sacrifice all your power just for a chance to beat me?" He said, realizing what Isshin was getting at.

Isshin nodded. "You said it yourself, you're more of a threat than Aizen could ever be."

Benito smiled. "I can respect your decision, Isshin Kurosaki. I just hope you realize that it will soon be for nothing."

Isshin shook his head. "I disagree, I think you'll be down after one shot."

Benito's eyes widened once more. "I don't intend to waste any time with you Benito Muerta, you die now!"

Isshin raised his Zanpakutō and slashed downwards. "Mugetsu." He said quietly.

Benito could only watch in horror as the sky suddenly darkened due to black spiritual energy surrounding him. "Im-impossible!" He said in disbelief.

The energy then exploded and soon started to dissipate into the sky. Isshin smiled contently as he took in the sight of the powerful Arrancar lying on the floor, bloodied and wounded. His Resurrección destroyed. "It's all over," said Isshin. "Even if I lose my power today, you will be dead long before they send a cleanup crew to survey the damage that was done here."

The bloodied man then started laughing quietly. The laughing then grew louder and louder. "What's so funny?" Asked Isshin, as his form started to dissipate.

Benito looked up. "You fool!" He shouted. "Do you have any idea why I'm the strongest Arrancar alive? It's because nobody has been able to kill me, no matter how close they've come."

Benito's body started to glow. Isshin's eyes widened. "One of my Segador's unique abilities is to absorb spirit energy and then transfer it to either myself or someone else. Considering the situation, it should come as no surprise that the spirit energy currently stored in this blade will be going to me!"

In mere seconds, all of Benito's wounds were gone. In fact, it looked like Mugetsu had not harmed him in any way. Benito slowly got on his feet and smirked at Isshin. Isshin attempted to move towards him and attack him again, but found that he couldn't. He could already feel his energy being sapped away from using Saiga no Getsuga Tenshō. Benito opened a Gargantua. "I applaud your efforts, Isshin Kurosaki. In fact, of all the Soul Reapers I've fought, it was you who came the closest to killing me. However, I'm sorry to say, it was all for nothing. Goodbye, Isshin Kurosaki."

With those words, Benito Muerta disappeared in the closing Gargantua. Isshin then collapsed and blacked out.

Isshin Narrating: I felt so ashamed. I had sacrificed my powers as a Soul Reaper. And for what? Shigeru was dead and Benito was still alive. I thought it was over for me, that was when Urahara came into my life.

Isshin's eyes started to flutter open. "Boss, he's starting to come to." Said a rough, deep voice.

Isshin opened his eyes to see a man who was dressed like a hobo with shoulder-length blonde hair standing over him. "Well, hello there," the man began. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, nice to meet you Mr. Soul Reaper Captain."

Isshin wasn't sure wether he could trust the weird man. But he didn't exactly care at the moment. "Isshin Kurosaki, former Captain of Squad 3." Said Isshin.

Urahara nodded. "Yeah, we saw that form you used. That was some pretty impressive power."

Isshin sighed sadly. "It doesn't matter anymore. All my power is gone now."

Urahara gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, here at the Urahara shop, we take pity on the wounded veterans. So I'll tell you what? Why don't I make you your own Gigai for free. I'll even help you start a new life here in the World of the Living." He said.

Isshin smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Isshin Narrating: Urahara became a very useful ally and a good friend after that. He even explained everything. From happened to him, Yoruichi, Tessai and the Visored's, to what Aizen was planning with the Hōgyoku. He even kept his word and helped me start the Kurosaki clinic. Two years after my encounter with Benito. I met Masaki...

Isshin sighed and took a long drag of the cigarette he was smoking. "Two years," he said to himself. "Two freaking years."

"Hi there." Said a sweet voice.

Isshin turned and his eyes widened. Standing next to him was a tall, beautiful and smiling woman with blonde hair. She spoke again "I'm Masaki."

Isshin grinned. "Isshin, Isshin Kurosaki."

"You know," began Masaki. "Your hand looks cool when you're smoking."

Isshin Narrating: I remember that day like it was yesterday. As I told Ichigo once, that was the only time Masaki complimented me on my looks. We started dating after that. We were eventually married and were blessed with a brave son and two great daughters. Other than that incident with Benito Muerta and not being able to save Masaki when she was killed by Grandfisher. I've lived with few regrets because I've hoped that I can cleanse myself of those regrets in the future. I've killed Grandfisher, now I must find the Arrancar that cost me my powers.

Isshin smiled inwardly as his attack broke through Adolfo's. There was a large explosion that covered the battlefield in smoke. When the smoke cleared. Adolfo stood there with his left arm and a good portion of his abdomen missing. "Damn." He muttered.

Adolfo then noticed something in the sky. It was a Gargantua, and the one stepping out was Benito Muerta. A memory then flashed through Adolfo's mind. It was the day Benito Muerta took the throne in Las Noches.

Flashback: Two Years Ago

Adolfo De Anza walked into the throne room of Las Noches with Narciso at his side, a pleased smile on his face. "It's mine," he said to himself. "The title of King of Hueco Mundo is mine."

Adolfo looked at Narciso. "Did you ever think this day would come, Narciso?"

Narciso nodded. "Of course sir, it was only a matter of time."

The two were then suddenly choked by a great spiritual pressure. A spiritual pressure that was very familiar to Adolfo. Benito Muerta then walked past the two. He paused for a moment to look back at Adolfo. "I thought I'd find you two here." He said.

Benito looked at the throne. "The title, King of Hueco Mundo belongs to the strongest of the Arrancar. That would be me."

Benito looked back at Adolfo once more. "Sorry Adolfo, it seems that no matter what happens, I still surpass you."

End Flashback

I always hated you, thought Adolfo. I hated you when you were Espada 10, and I hated you when you gained all that power and became Aizen's poster boy. That should've been me with all that power. I hate you...I hate you.

Adolfo reached a hand out and pointed his finger at Benito. "I hate you...Benito Muerta." He choked.

With that, the former Primera collapsed to the floor, dead. Isshin looked to where Adolfo was pointing. His eyes then narrowed into a steely glare as he saw Benito smile down at him and the dead Privaron Espada. He turned and opened up a Gargantua once more and entered. "So you are back," said Isshin. "I hope you're ready to fight me again at some point in the upcoming war, because I'm coming after you, Benito."

A.N: Just to clear a few things up. The reason Adolfo addressed Benito as Espada 10 was simply because I doubt that none of the Espada were aware that an Espada 0 existed. I'm quite certain that the last group of Espada were all convinced that Starrk was the strongest of them all (and honestly, I personally think he could be stronger than Yammy). On another note, most stories that talk about Isshin's past portray him as the Captain of Squad 10, while you can make the argument that he really is, the thing is, Gin did not become a captain for awhile. In fact, he spent a lot of time as Aizen's lieutenant. Also, I personally think that Rangiku would've still been in Squad 10 at the time, and lets be honest here: Rangiku may be a ditz, but I think she would've figured out a connection between Ichigo and Isshin at some point if Isshin was the Captain of Squad 10. So in the end, I decided that him being the Captain of Squad 3 made much more sense. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I especially hope you are all looking forward to the next, because I am.


	8. Chapter 8: Akio, Soifon and the Cat Toy

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 8: Akio, Soifon and the Cat Toy

A day after the incident in Karakura Town, Akio Yamamoto and Soifon were making their final preparations for their forced vacation. Akio sighed as he packed, clearly upset with the fact he had to spend an entire week in Karakura Town with Soifon. "There is literally no version of this that is going to end well." Akio said sadly.

"Captain Yamamoto." Came the voice of one of Akio's subordinates.

"It's just Akio." Akio muttered.

"You have a visitor Captain." Said the Soul Reaper.

"Okay, send him in. I've got time." Said Akio.

"Yes sir." Said the Soul Reaper.

Before Akio could turn around to greet his visitor, the back of his head was suddenly smothered by two very large and very firm objects. Akio sighed, immediately realizing who it was. "Hello Rangiku." Said Akio.

Rangiku Matsumoto pouted playfully. "Aww, come on Aki' is that how greet an old friend." She said, referring to Akio's days as a lieutenant (like Izuru, Rangiku was also a good friend of Akio's).

Akio sighed. "I'm sorry Rangiku, I'm just under a lot of stress right now."

Rangiku nodded. "Yeah, Soifon didn't seem to be looking forward to the vacation either."

Akio wriggled out of Rangiku's smothering hug and looked at her in shock. "Soifon told you about the vacation we're being forced on?" He asked.

Rangiku nodded again, her smile still plastered on her face. "Yep, and I'm not kidding when I say she isn't looking forward to it. She's treating it like it's going to be the worst week of her life."

Akio nodded, clearly not surprise. "So I have to ask," began Rangiku. "What did you do that made Soifon so mad?"

Akio groaned. "I saved her life."

Rangiku was surprised. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, and now every day she's been looking to harm me in some way. Be it kicking, punching, slapping, or even chasing me with her Suzumebachi." Explained Akio.

Rangiku then put her plan into action. "Akio," began Rangiku. "What if I told you there was an easy way to get on Soifon's good side."

Akio raised an eyebrow. Despite his close friendship with the busty lieutenant, he knew how much she liked to joke around. "I know such a way. And I'm willing to tell you if you're willing to listen." Continued Rangiku.

Deciding to give Rangiku a chance. "I'm listening." Akio replied simply.

Rangiku smiled. "Okay then, do you know how Soifon's very close with Yoruichi?"

"Of course, looking at Yoruichi naked is one of the reasons she hates me." Akio muttered.

"And do you know how Yoruichi can turn into a black cat?"

"Oh yeah, had an up close and personal demonstration with that." Akio said, turning red slightly.

"Well, funny thing, Soifon held a grudge against Yoruichi for awhile." Said Rangiku.

Akio glared at her. "Don't lie to me Rangiku, Soifon worships her."

Rangiku shook her head. "She only started worshipping her again after Ichigo and his gang broke into the Soul Society."

"Right, to save Rukia." Akio said, remembering the story Rukia told him.

"Well, since then, Soifon has been obsessed with black cats. She's even obsessed with things that look like black cats." Said Rangiku.

Akio's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Rangiku nodded. "I've been in her quarters. The entire place is decked out with everything from pictures of black cats to black cat plush toys."

Akio couldn't help but laugh. "So, to put it simply," began Rangiku. "If you were to somehow acquire some sort of black cat-type merchandise, you would instantly be on Soifon's good side."

Akio thought it over. "A chance to get on Soifon's good side...uh yeah!"

Rangiku clapped her hands together in happiness. "All right than, I wish you both the best of luck, you're gonna need it."

Akio smiled and nodded, chuckling slightly. Rangiku turned away with a slightly mischievous look in her eyes. And if you do succeed, the Soul Society will have arguably one of the greatest couples it has ever known. She thought.

Shinji Hirako walked out of the Squad 4 Barracks after saying goodbye to Unohana after checking on Kensei and Lisa (while Urahara and Tessai had done an impressive job healing them. They had only been stabilized and by regulations, had to rest up in Squad 4's barracks). He was then approached by a messenger from the Stealth Force. "Commander Hirako, the Head Captain would like a word with you in his office."

Shinji nodded. "Sure, whatever."

Wanting to get the meeting he had with Yamamoto over with, Shinji flash stepped to his office. Shinji took a deep breath and entered. "You wanted to see me Head Captain?" He asked, clearly uninterested with what the elderly captain had to say.

Yamamoto nodded. "Do you know why I wished to see you, Commander Hirako?" He inquired.

Shinji thought it over. "My guess is, you want a full report on the Karakura incident." He said.

Yamamoto nodded again. Shinji took a deep breath before continuing. "It seems that the group of Arrancar were a small rebellion hoping to overthrow the current King of Hueco Mundo by using an attack on Karakura Town to gain political support. They were all powerful Espada-level Arrancar that were able to deal severe injuries to Kensei Muguruma and Lisa Yadōmaru. Luckily, with the intervention of Isshin Kurosaki, we were able to defeat all enemies." Explained Shinji.

"Good." Said Yamamoto.

Shinji spoke again. "Head Captain, I'm probably not qualified to say this, but I really think we need to swap the real Karakura Town with a fake one again. Just as a precaution. This new enemy could be after the Ōken for all we know."

Yamomoto thought it over and replied. "Very well, I will ask the Department of Research and Development to get right to it. I will also contact Kisuke Urahara to aid them. With his help they should be done in a few days." Said Yamamoto.

Shinji nodded in agreement. "If anyone can do it, it's Kisuke."

Shinji turned away. "Will that be all, Head Captain?"

Yamamoto nodded. "You are free to leave Commander Hirako."

The Generals of Los Retazos sat nervously as they awaited Benito Muerta to speak. Mayuri, Ivan Azgiaro, and Tia Halibel, however, looked quite indifferent. Benito smiled, surprising the generals. He then motioned for a servingwoman to bring him the cup and pitcher of tea she was carrying. Taking the two objects, he poured the tea into the cup halfway. "Ladies and gentleman, I like to think of the glass as half full." He said, cheerfully, showing everyone the half-full cup of tea.

Everyone (with the exception of Ivan, Mayuri, and Halibel), nodded nervously. "I mean, so what that we allowed several traitors to slip past our security and attack Karakura Town without our authorization. They still demonstrated a small portion of our power."

Armando Brizna spoke up. "That's right, and for that reason I think you should be a bit lenient towards our security. After all, we only lost two low-ranking Arrancar."

Brizna should not have done that. Thought Tia.

"Armando," Cortez Orgulloso broke in. "Your arrogance is quite misplaced."

"Aww quit your damn whining Cortez. If the boss was mad, he would've told us..."

Everyone, with the exception of Halibel, was suddenly choked by Benito's immense spiritual pressure for a few seconds. Benito then spoke. "I am terribly sorry for that, it pains me to punish you all for Armando's stupidity."

Armando glared at Benito. Quit the glaring man, thought Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. You're just going to piss him off more.

"Armando," Benito began. "I said I like to think of the glass as half full. Do you know the true meaning behind that statement?"

"Pf, duh, it means you like to see the positive in an otherwise negative situation." Said Armando.

"Exactly." Said Benito, still smiling.

It took Armando a minute, but he finally realized what Benito meant. He then yelped when he felt a Cero shoot past his ear. "Don't worry, I aimed to miss." Said Benito, now noticeably angrier than before.

Benito glared at his subordinates. "Yes it is true, with the attack on Karakura Town, we gave the Soul Society a small demonstration of our power. But do you have any idea how much of a setback that was for us?"

Everyone shook their heads. "If we were to create a diversion on Karakura Town, the Soul Society would've come rushing to their aid out of fear that we were trying to create the Ōken, especially now that we have Mayuri Kurotsuchi with us. However, with that unauthorized attack, we now can't exactly do that. We now have possibilities of having a Fake Karakura Town to deal with!"

"Sir, I don't think I understand," began Raoul Arcano. "Would it make no difference in the end."

"The diversion on Karakura Town was only part one, Raoul. Part two was letting them attack us first, and then sending the bulk of our forces against the Soul Society. And then, with their forces divided three ways, we can annihilate them relatively easily." Finished Benito.

Everyone's eyes widened, Benito slammed his fist on the table. "And now, thanks to that damned De Anza, we can't do that! Now the Soul Society is on guard. We cannot use their fear anymore to make them fight on our terms! Why is that? Because someone thought security on the inside of this palace was 'just fine!'" Benito shouted.

"Now wait just a minute..." Began Armando.

"Don't you dare contradict me Armando!" Benito shouted at him. "If I hear another outburst on you I will let Professor Kurotsuchi punish you."

Armando grimaced as he remembered what Mayuri did to two traitors Benito gave to him. Benito got up from the table. "I'm very disappointed in you all. When I first gathered you to be my generals, I told you that as long as you did exactly as I said we would be victorious. Now, my plan has suffered a setback because of your arrogance."

With that, Benito left the room. Halibel got up to follow him. However, she addressed the generals before doing so. "You should be grateful that His Majesty is simply scolding you and doing nothing more. I'm sure you've all learned by now what he's capable of."

Everyone else in the room nodded. "While this might not make sense to most of you, His Majesty brings up an excellent point. The greatest weakness of the Soul Society, is how they fight when they're divided. If we were to divide their greatest fighters three ways, we would have a greater chance of victory. But now that our chance has been blown, we need to find a different way to make them come to us." Explained Halibel.

Halibel glared at Armando. "Remember, comrades, Benito is the strongest and wisest amongst us. Remember that, even if it means sacrificing your pride. Remember that, the next time he's giving you a direct order."

Halibel walked out of the room. When she was out of earshot, Armando scoffed. "Bitch." He spat.

Akio and Soifon glared at each other as they walked into the Senkaimon. "I hate you so much." Soifon said angrily.

"Care to tell me something I don't know today?" Akio asked with just as much venom.

"Of course, I plan to at least try to tolerate you for this week, per the Head Captain's orders." Said Soifon.

"Nice to know that you're trying to get along with me 'cause you were asked to." Akio said sarcastically.

The two were suddenly surrounded by tall buildings. "Okay, so, we're staying at the Kurosaki household?" Akio asked.

"Of course, didn't you listen when your father was briefing us about it?" Replied Soifon.

"I was, I just don't understand why we're staying there." Said Akio.

"I think it's quite obvious. Captain Kurosaki has a communicator in his barracks that connects him with his family and friends in this world. My guess is, the Head Captain will be using it to check up on us to make sure we're actually trying." Said Soifon.

"Sounds good to me, I've always wanted to meet Ichigo's family." Akio admitted.

"You're in for a bit of a surprise when you meet his father." Soifon muttered.

"I'm just wondering how Ichigo will react when he finds out we're at his place. You think he okay'ed it?" Asked Akio.

"Who cares?" Replied Soifon. "He would've had to agree to it. It was the Head Captain's will.

After receiving their Gigai's from Kisuke Urahara, the two walked towards the Kurosaki Clinic, occasionally exchanging insults frequently. By the time they were at the clinic, both had the same thought in their minds. This is going to be a long week.

Akio rang the doorbell, which in turn was answered by a young girl with black hair. Wait, black hair? Akio thought. We're in the right place, right?

"Who are you two?" Asked the girl.

"We're Soul Reaper Captain's." Soifon said, bluntly. "I believe that the Head Captain contacted your father?"

"Oh right, I think the old man said something about it. Come in, I'm Karin, one of Ichigo's little sisters."

Sister, Akio thought. They don't look a thing alike.

Karin led the two into the kitchen, where they came face to face with Isshin (who looked good as new since his fight with Adolfo De Anza), and Yuzu Kurosaki. "So, I take it you two are the future couple that's having problems?" Isshin asked.

Akio and Soifon both blushed. "We are not a couple!" They both shouted in unison.

"That's what all future couples say. Soon you will both have an army of grandchildren and..."

"Oh shut up Goat-chin!" Karin shouted, kicking him in the crotch.

Isshin doubled over. "Oh Masaki, it's horrible!" He shouted to the heavens in pain. "Our daughter is so mean to me!"

Akio and Soifon looked at each other. "Told you." Said Soifon.

Yuzu walked up to Akio and Soifon. "So you two are really Soul Reapers like Big Brother?" She asked.

Akio nodded. "Yeah, in fact, we're captain's like he is."

"Wow." Yuzu replied.

Karin then patted Yuzu on the shoulder. "Come on Yuzu, while Goat-chin's recovering, we should show these two where they are staying."

The two Soul Reaper's were then led upstairs by the twins. They were then brought to two adjoining rooms. Karin then spoke to Akio. "The one on the left was Ichigo's room, that's where you'll be staying..."

"Akio, Akio Yamamoto." Akio said, extending a hand.

"Right, and you, Miss, will be staying in my room. I'll be sharing with Yuzu." Continued Karin.

With that, the twins left. Soifon turned to Akio. "Well, Idiot Yamamoto, let me make something clear: You will make no noise next door otherwise I will slit your throat." Said Soifon, going into her temporary room.

"I'm looking forward to this week too." Said Akio.

Akio didn't exactly want to get along with Soifon, but his dad's orders were clear. And if he were to choose between his dad and his rivalry, he had to pick his dad...an obligation he had as an heir to a Noble Clan. So, in order to get along with Soifon, Akio had to put Rangiku's plan into action, and find something fun to do for the two of them. He didn't feel comfortable asking the two little girls. That left Isshin, and so far, his first impression of the father-of-his-best-friend wasn't good. Maybe Isshin could come up with something good to do...hopefully it's not something perverted.

So, Akio went to Isshin, who finally recovered from being kicked in the groin. "So, Isshin...can I call you Isshin?" Asked Akio.

"Of course." Said Isshin.

"Well, Isshin, what is there to do for fun here for two people?" Asked Akio.

"Well, you could wait until tonight, dim the lights, light a few candles and..."

"I didn't mean anything like that!" Akio shouted.

"Oh," said Isshin. "Well, the carnival is in town."

"Carnival? What's a carnival?" Asked Akio.

Isshin was shocked that Akio didn't know what a carnival was. But then he remembered that Akio barely gets any time in the World of the Living. So he explained what a carnival was.

Later that night. Akio approached Soifon after a delicious meal. "So, Soifon, would you like to go to the carnival with me?" Asked Soifon.

"A carnival?" Repeated Soifon.

"Yeah, I figured if we were going to try and get along better, we might as well do something fun together." Explained Akio.

Soifon raised an eyebrow. "Very well, Yamamoto, I will go with you to the carnival. Try not to embarrass me or your yourself."

"Awesome, lets go right now." Said Akio.

Akio and Soifon then walked out the door after letting Isshin know what they were doing (the two had to quickly leave before he said anything stupid and perverted again). The two walked for awhile, still refusing to acknowledge each other at all. The two eventually reached the traveling carnival. Akio's eyes widened when he saw what a carnival actually was. Wow, he thought. Isshin told me it would be very...noticeable, but this. Oh dear God what have I done?

After paying for their tickets (money compliments of the Head Captain), the two walked around for awhile. "So...uh," Akio began nervously. "Would you like to play a few games, maybe ride a few rides..."

Soifon then screamed, a scream very unbecoming for someone like her. It was one of those fangirl screams that everyone hated. Akio spun around to see Soifon running towards a booth. He then noticed why: There was a life-sized, black cat plush toy as one of the prizes. Akio's face brightened. Oh my God, this is my lucky day! He thought. Now it's time to get that cat!

"How much, how much?" Soifon asked excitedly, pointing at the cat.

The man running the booth laughed. "It's not for sale miss, you have to win it. All you have to do is knock over those milk jugs in three tries. All you need are three yen." He explained.

Akio joined Soifon who grabbed him by the shirt. "Three yen, now!" She shouted.

Akio gulped and handed Soifon the money needed. Unfortunately, throwing balls was not something she was trained in as a child and missed all three shots...big time. "Better luck next time miss." The man said.

"One more time." Soifon pleaded.

Akio couldn't help but laugh inwardly, Soifon sounded like a little girl. So, he handed the man three more yen and watched Soifon focus on hitting the jugs again. She missed the first two shots, but then hit the edge, knocking down six of the nine jugs. "Sorry, you lose again." The man said.

"What the hell?" Akio spoke up. "She hit it!"

"Look buddy," the guy began, smugly. "I said you have to knock down all three, and you see how they're not all knocked over? That means, you don't get the kitty cat! Aww!"

Akio glared at him and handed three yen. "Okay, my turn." He simply said.

Akio was handed the three balls but then backed away. What is he up to? Soifon thought.

Akio then raised his hand. Oh no, Soifon thought. He's not serious.

She then smiled. He's doing it to win that cat...for me.

"Hadō #4, Byakurai!" Akio shouted.

A burst of blue lightning went from Akio's palm and into the center of the stacked jugs. The current destroyed the middle jug and sent the others flying. Akio smirked. "Knocked over!" He shouted victoriously.

The man shook in fear as he handed the plush toy to Soifon, who started squealing with happiness. "It's so cute!" She shouted, cuddling it.

Akio smiled. If she were like that all the time, I wouldn't have so many bruises. He thought.

The two continued to enjoy the carnival, from riding rides, to Akio using Kidō to win more prizes. Eventually, the time was near midnight and the two started to make their way back to the Kurosaki Clinic. Soifon was still cuddling her plush toy. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She repeated.

"No problem, Soifon." Akio replied.

Soifon looked at him. "But why though? I thought you hated me."

Akio smiled. "Just because I'm mad at you, doesn't mean I could ever hate you."

Soifon was shocked. "Your just mad at me?"

"Of course, family members may get mad each other, but they could never hate each other." Explained Akio.

"Family?" Soifon repeated, shocked.

"Of course," said Akio. "We may be apart of different squads, we may have different beliefs on fighting and everything else. But that doesn't mean we're not family because we're still apart of the same army."

Soifon's eyes widened. "We see things differently in the Stealth Force." She replied. "We don't treat people like family, we teach our members that if someone dies, use it to kill the enemy."

Soifon paused before continuing. "That's another reason I hated you. You could've used that as an opportunity to kill that Arrancar but you didn't."

Akio's smile didn't leave him. "Soifon, why would I let my family die?"

Soifon looked at Akio. "I've always believed that family is not connected by blood. But by the bonds they have with one another. Our bonds come from the same goal to exterminate the evil in the world. For that reason, we're all connected by one heart, making us family. That's what makes the people of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads a family. That's why I saved you."

Akio was then surprised when he felt Soifon wrap her arms around him. "Thank you," she said quietly.

Akio smiled and returned the hug. "Your very welcome, Soifon."

Soifon, however, couldn't understand why she was hugging him. What the hell? She thought. How could words that I don't even agree with move me so deeply? Is it because nobody's ever viewed me in such a way before? Is it because I've been regarded as an Ice Queen for so long I'm not used to such kindness? Why the hell am I hugging him?

A.N: I know, their relationship does seem to be moving too fast. But you've got to remember, in several previous chapters (in both this story, and Rise of the Infinito Espada), Soifon seems to have a lot of pent up feelings for Akio. Also, kudos to anyone who can figure out the movie reference used in the part with the carnival game. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I'm hoping to have the next one dedicated to IchiRuki, but I don't know.


	9. Chapter 9: Thank You, Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach (If I did, I would've paired up Ichigo with Rukia, and Orihime with some other guy)

Chapter 9: Thank You, Fever

"Things are going well already?" Yamamoto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," said Akio. "All I had to do was win her a cat toy and suddenly she's much nicer."

Yamamoto had Isshin set up his communicator so Akio could speak with Yamamoto every day to check on his and Soifon's progress. To put it simply, he was surprised things were going 'well,' already. Not to say he believed it of course. People sometimes made up stories to get out of work. He's seen lazy lieutenants do it all the time. While he had trained Akio not to be lazy, the young heir had a very mischievous and casual side to him, like Yamamoto had in his early days. So it certainly was a possibility. "Akio, I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me you are not lying to me." Said Yamamoto.

Akio smiled as Yamamoto opened both eyes. "I am not lying to you, everything is going great." He said.

Yamamoto nodded and cut communications with Akio. With that, Yamamoto returned to the captain's meeting room to begin the daily meeting. The other captain's instantly ceased their conversations when they saw the old man enter the room. Ichigo then spoke up. "Any reason why you were a little late Gramps?"

Yamamoto nodded. "Just checking on Captain Yamamoto and Captain Soifon."

"How are they, Head Captain?" Asked Jūshirō Ukitake, showing concern for his former subordinates safety.

"Akio said things were going well. And considering that it looks like they haven't destroyed the Kurosaki household or any part of Karakura Town so far, I suppose it's a good sign."

"What do you mean, they haven't destroyed my house yet?" Asked Ichigo.

"They're staying at your old home, Captain Kurosaki." Replied Yamamoto. "I am sorry I didn't talk to you about it first, but the communicator in your home makes it too tempting to not have them stay there."

"No," Ichigo said slowly. "That's totally fine."

The other captains could tell he wasn't fine with that though (especially Renji Abarai and Tōshirō Hitsugaya, who knew from experience that he hated it when people used his home without permission). "Just continue on with the meeting." Ichigo continued.

Unfortunately, when the meeting ended, the worst came true for everyone who knew Ichigo wasn't 'okay' with Akio and Soifon staying at his old home. The orange-haired captain marched down to his squad's barracks and grabbed Rukia. "Wh-what the hell are you doing Ichigo?" Asked Rukia.

"We're going to Karakura." Said Ichigo.

"Why?" Asked Rukia.

"Because Akio and Soifon are staying in my house." Replied Ichigo.

"Oh," said Rukia. "Then we better go there."

The two high-ranking Soul Reaper's then made their way to the Senkaimon. Normally, they would've had to get permission from the Kidō Corps to open the Senkaimon, but when the two men guarding the gate saw the look on Ichigo's face, they immediately decided not to question Ichigo and opened the gate.

The two stepped out into the Karakura Town and, after receiving a Gigai for Rukia, immediately made a beeline towards the Kurosaki Clinic.

"So this Tempur Pedic mattress is really as good as it is advertised?" Akio asked over the phone.

Akio listened as the salesman explained the mattress's design. The young Yamamoto had seen the very convincing advertisement on T.V and had wanted to order one afterwards. "Let me ask you something: Can you have it hear in less than five days?" Asked Akio.

Akio listened to the response. His eyes than widened. "What do you mean I can't order it?" He asked.

Akio listened to the response. "Let me get this straight, your headquarters is in Kentucky? And for that reason, you guys can't have it here in five days. Here's an idea: Ever thought of going national? You can have stores right here in freaking Japan!"

Furious, Akio hung up the phone. "Businessmen these days." He muttered.

"Who were you talking too?" Asked Karin, who was coming down the stairs.

"I was calling a company to try one of their products. Isshin might get a long distance bill soon...sorry."

Karin chuckled. "It's cool, I'd love to see the look on his face when he gets it."

Akio then noticed that they were missing one twin. "Where's Yuzu?" He asked. "Aren't you two usually together?"

Karin's face fell. "Yuzu's feeling a little under the weather this morning. Dad's checking on her right now."

Akio's face fell hearing this. "I hope she's all right."

Karin's smile returned. "Don't worry, it's probably just a small bug."

Akio smiled back. These two are such happy girls. He thought. Granted, Karin is a little more temperamental then Yuzu. But they're both so sweet. It's hard to believe that such happy and sweet girls are Ichigo's sisters.

Isshin and Soifon then entered the room. "How's Yuzu?" Asked Akio.

Isshin looked down. "She has a fever." He said.

He then threw his hands up in the air and shouted to the heavens. "Oh Masaki, I have failed, I can't protect my own daughter from a fever!"

Karin, surprisingly, did not hit Isshin, she simply nodded in agreement. They then heard the doorbell ring. Isshin's eyes lit up. "I can sense him," he said. "He's here!"

"Who's here?" Asked Akio.

Isshin laughed. "Akio, you're a Soul Reaper, I would've thought you'd do a better job sensing a comrade better than an old man like me."

He creeps me out more every day. Akio thought.

He then heard the door unlock. Isshin isn't at the door yet, who could get in? He asked himself.

"He then heard the answer when he heard Isshin scream with a high-flying kick. "ICHIGO!" He shouted.

"Oh, it's Ichigo." Soifon and Akio said in unison.

They then heard several crashes and Isshin grunt in pain. They then saw Ichigo and Rukia walk into the room. "Hey, Ichigo, Rukia, nice to see you two drop by and visit." Said Akio.

"This is my house idiot," Ichigo replied. "'Visit' is not the right word. Now answer this: Have you two destroyed any part of it?"

Akio looked hurt. "You have such little faith in us Ichigo," he said, pouting. "Of course we didn't destroy any part of your house."

Karin then ran up to Ichigo. "Hi Ichigo, hi Rukia, how are you two?"

"Hey Karin." Ichigo said, smiling.

"Hello Karin." Said Rukia.

"Where's Yuzu?" Asked Ichigo.

Karin suddenly looked sad. "She has a fever," she replied. "Dad says it's not bad but it's keeping her in bed."

"Can I see her?" Asked Ichigo. "She probably misses me."

Karin smiled. "Of course she misses you. She'll be happy to see you, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded and made his way to Yuzu's temporary room (which she and Karin currently shared due to Akio and Soifon staying at the clinic). Rukia followed him intently. When the two reached Yuzu's room, Ichigo put on his best smile and said: "Yuzu, it's Ichigo, I'm coming in."

Ichigo opened the door to see a slightly pale and bedridden Yuzu smiling. "Hi Big Brother." She said.

"How're you feeling?" Asked Ichigo.

"I'm fine, Big Brother," replied Yuzu. "Dad said I just have a little fever. I should be fine in a day or two."

Ichigo smiled, Rukia couldn't help but note how much happier Ichigo was around his sisters. A fact that brought a smile to her face. Yuzu's face then fell slightly. "The only thing bad about being in bed all day is that Don Kanonji is doing a live show tonight."

Ichigo instantly realized what she was talking about. Don Kanonji was a T.V personality that claimed to see ghosts and purify them (something that Ichigo and Rukia later confirmed themselves). Ichigo wasn't exactly fond of the spirit medium due to his eccentric personality, but the man meant well, and Yuzu and his dad were also fans of his show. The fact that Yuzu couldn't see him, a guy who was arguably one of her greatest hero's along with Ichigo, must be eating her up on the inside. "He's supposed to sign autographs after his show. Karin, Isshin, and I were hoping to meet him and get his autograph after the show. Now we can't go."

Tears threatened to fall as she said this. Ichigo gave her a sympathetic look as he walked over to her and ran his hands through her hair. "Don't worry," he said. "I'm sure there will be other chances."

Yuzu tried to put on a smile for the brother she loved so dearly. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said.

Meanwhile, Akio, Isshin, Soifon and Karin listened in from outside the door. "Man, that's just cruel." Akio said, shaking his head. "The poor girl's in bed and sick and now she can't see her hero in this T.V show she likes so much."

Isshin sobbed. "Oh my poor little Yuzu." He sniffled.

Akio then seemed to be in deep thought. Soifon noted this and spoke up. "What're you thinking Akio?" She asked.

Akio grinned. "Oh nothing, just a little plan that might get Yuzu that autograph she wants so much. And she'll meet this Don Kanonji guy at the same time."

Akio looked at the three people before him. "It will involve a bit of lawbreaking, are you three in?" He asked.

Isshin stood at attention. "For my little Yuzu, yes!"

Karin sighed. "I thought you were actually sane," she muttered. "Well, I guess I'm in. Someone's got to keep you idiots from getting arrested."

Akio turned to Soifon. "What about you Soifon? I could certainly use the aid of the Commander of the Stealth Force for this mission."

Soifon put on a rare smile. "Well, when you put it that way..."

"You guy's are going out?" Asked Ichigo.

Akio put on his best smile. "Yeah, Isshin and Karin wanted to show us some more hotspots in the town. And it's much quicker to drive, so we're going to use the car Isshin uses in the back." Said Akio.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Akio suspiciously. "Aww come on guys, Yuzu would love it if you two watched her, and besides I'm sure you two would love being mostly alone." Said Akio.

Ichigo and Rukia both blushed, Rukia then spoke up. "Fine, get the hell out of here before you say anything else that's stupid."

Akio nodded and sped out of the room. He immediately joined Isshin, Karin, and Soifon. "Okay guys," began Akio. "Operation: Make Yuzu Smile is go."

Some time after the foursome left, Ichigo patted Yuzu's head and took the thermometer out of her mouth. "You're feeling better already," he said smiling. "Dad said it was a fever of 101 and now it's already gone down to 100."

"That's good." Yuzu said, returning the smile.

Ichigo nodded and left the room to find Rukia sitting on the couch. "She's doing fine." He said, taking a seat next to his lieutenant and friend.

"That's good." She said.

Rukia put her arm around Ichigo. "You're such a good brother, you know that?"

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks." He replied.

The two simply sat there for awhile, enjoying each other's company. Rukia then spoke up. "Ichigo, can I ask you a question?" Asked Rukia.

"Sure Rukia, anything." Replied Ichigo.

Rukia seemed to be hesitating with her question, a light blush appearing on her face. "That day in the Precipice World," she began. "When you told Akio you were interested in someone that wasn't Rangiku or Lisa...could you tell me who it was?"

Ichigo nearly fell out of his seat. "Why would you want to know that?" He asked.

Rukia hesitated again. "Just curious, as friends we should share everything, right?" She asked.

"Rukia, that's not how it works." Said Ichigo.

"Oh, well I'll give you hints on who I like if you do the same." Said Rukia.

Geez, thought Ichigo. What's with her all of a sudden?

"Okay, fine." Ichigo said simply.

Ichigo paused. "She's beautiful," he began. "Maybe not by other people's standards, but she's beautiful because I love her. She's annoying as hell sometimes, but she probably understands me better than anyone else. We've been through so much together. I didn't realize it at first, but after everyone, no matter what I would tell myself, I'd end up falling in love with her again and again."

Rukia smiled. "He's handsome," she began, inching closer to Ichigo. "Got a great position, like a captain or a lieutenant. He's very strong. He can be stubborn sometimes, but the fact that he never gives up is his greatest quality. And the fact that he never gave up, no matter what the circumstances were, made me realize one thing: I find myself attracted to men who go out of their way for others."

Ichigo inched back as Rukia crawled closer to her. He eventually fell off the couch. He reached for the first thing to try and stop his fall. Unfortunately, it was Rukia's arm, so the Kuchiki heiress was taken with him. The two quickly hit the floor, Rukia on top of Ichigo. The two panted for awhile, but then looked into each other's eyes. Rukia saw her savior's protective streak in his eyes. Ichigo, meanwhile, saw Rukia's kind and wise personality in her eyes. But he also saw seventeen months of sadness, and after those seventeen months, elation from seeing him again. "Ichigo," she began, choking slightly. "The seventeen months I spent away from you made me realize how much you mean to me. Renji, Byakuya...I love them, but I could never love them the way I love you right now, Ichigo."

Ichigo smiled. "I don't know wether to kiss you or slap you for being so out of character."

Rukia returned the smile with just as much happiness. "Just kiss me, stupid."

The Squad 9 Captain and Lieutenant leaned forward, awaiting the elation of expressing their feelings for one another. Just as their lips were a few inches apart, they heard someone gasp in surprise. The two turned to see Yuzu, looking at them with her mouth agape. "You should be in bed Yuzu." Ichigo said softly.

Overcoming her shock, Yuzu spoke quietly. "I heard a crash and I was worried that someone was hurt. I didn't realize that..."

Ichigo and Rukia got up. "Don't worry to much about it," said Ichigo. "Come on, lets get you back to bed."

After leading Yuzu, who was still speechless at the previous sight, back to her bed, Ichigo returned to Rukia, who looked very disappointed. "You sneaky girl." He said.

"What're you talking about?" Inquired Rukia.

"You brought that whole thing up because with Yuzu sick and Dad, Akio and Soifon out, we were practically alone, didn't you?" Asked Ichigo.

Rukia smiled. "Maybe I did." She said slyly.

Rukia kissed him on the cheek. "It's a shame too, I was really hoping for it to lead to where it was going." She continued.

Ichigo looked at her. "Who said we still couldn't give it another shot?" He asked.

Rukia smirked. "Finally using that brain for something, eh Ichigo?" She joked.

Ichigo chuckled. "I'd hit you for that comment if you weren't so damn cute."

The two prepared to kiss again, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door. Ichigo groaned and answered it. It was Akio and Soifon, who were looking very happy. "Ichigo, I have great news," said Akio. "Mr. Don Kanonji has kindly agreed to come here with us and personally give Yuzu an autograph before his show."

Ichigo was surprised. "Seriously?" He asked, smiling at the thought of Yuzu's reaction. "Where is he?"

"In the trunk." Soifon replied, gesturing to the back of Isshin's car, where Isshin and Karin could be seen getting what looked like a sack out.

Ichigo's happiness immediately turned to anger. "You kidnapped Don Kanonji!" He shouted in disbelief.

Akio and Soifon nodded. "You can't do that, that's illegal!" Ichigo yelled, growing increasingly annoyed at the fact that Akio and Soifon were happy with what they had done.

"Now, now Ichigo," began Akio. "Is it really as illegal as depriving a sweet little girl of the chance to meet her hero?"

"Yes it is!" Ichigo shouted. "In fact it's even more illegal!"

Isshin tossed the sack over his shoulder. "Come now son," he said. "I'm sure Yuzu will appreciate this."

"No she won't." Ichigo said, shaking his head.

The three entered the house, Karin gave Ichigo a sympathetic look. "If it makes you fell any better," she began. "I didn't exactly like the idea either."

With that, Karin entered the clinic, with Ichigo following close behind. He then saw Rukia looking quizzically at the sack. "What's in there?" She asked Ichigo.

"Apparently Don Kanonji." Ichigo replied, rubbing his temples.

Isshin then dumped the half-conscious Kanonji onto the couch. He eventually fully came to and looked around. His eyes lit up when he saw Ichigo. "Hello my apprentice." He said happily.

Kanonji then remembered he was knocked out and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked.

"You're at the Kurosaki Clinic," replied Soifon. "We...brought you here."

"Kanonji," said Ichigo. "I'm sorry for my friends' stupidity. They thought it would be okay to kidnap you."

Kanonji looked at them incredulously. "I've been kidnapped?" He said.

"Yes," replied Akio. "Although I can tell you it was for a noble purpose."

Kanonji's eyes widened, he then smiled. "Well, if it's for a noble purpose."

"Glad you could cooperate with us Mr. Kanonji." Akio said, a self-satisfied look on his face.

After explaining the situation to the T.V star, the star leapt into Yuzu's room, screaming out his catch phrase: "The spirit's are always with you!"

After some initial shock from Yuzu, her eyes lit up in happiness as she asked Kanonji to sign the poster of him she had on the wall in her room. With that, Kanonji was brought back to the set of his live show by Isshin.

A day after the eventful night, Ichigo and Rukia were preparing to return to the Soul Society. "Take care you two." Yuzu and Karin said in unison.

Akio clapped Ichigo on the shoulder. "We'll see you in five days bro." He said.

Ichigo nodded. "Just remember though..." began Ichigo.

"I know, I know, don't destroy any part of the clinic." Said Akio.

Akio looked at Soifon, who smiled at him. "I don't think you need to worry about that too much."

After saying goodbye once more, Ichigo and Rukia opened a Senkaimon and returned to the Seireitei. Rukia then spoke up. "You know, before we become an official couple, we have to discuss matters with Byakuya." Said Rukia.

Ichigo groaned. "Seriously?" He asked in disbelief. "Since when do I need approval to start a relationship with anyone?"

Rukia smirked and gave him a playful shrug. "It's just tradition to gain the approval of a Noble Family's head before you start dating one of its members."

Rukia then gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't worry so much, Byakuya likes you and you know it." She said.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, but you better expect me to date you anyway even if Byakuya says no."

Rukia nodded. "I'd be a fool not to expect any less of you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

As the future couple continued walking, one thought went through both of their heads: Thank you fever.

A.N: This was an interesting chapter to right for me. First off, I'd like to point out that while they seem to be moving fast, you've got to remember that after knowing each other for years and being separated for quite some time has probably caused a lot of pent up feelings (like Akio and Soifon), so it was bound to explode at some point. It was just a matter of when it did. Another reason this was an interesting chapter is because while I tend to lean towards IchiRuki, I do believe that at this point Ichigo could end up with either Rukia or Orihime, which made it hard to think of a good IchiRuki moment to write. That being said, Kubo stated he doesn't plan on pairing Rukia and Ichigo. Shame too, there seems to be an IchiRuki camp, and an IchiHime camp, so hypothetically, Kubo pissed off half the Bleach fan base. However, that's not going to stop me from writing this nor reading the manga. Because the new arc is freaking awesome so far!

Anyways, that being said. Here are my thoughts on the new arc so far regarding these Vandenreich and their ability to seal a Bankai. Unfortunately for the Soul Society, that leaves only a few people who could actually match the Stern Ritter: Yamamoto, Unohana, Shunsui, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Ichigo (it wouldn't be much of a story if the main character couldn't match the enemy, LOL), Rose, Shinji, Kensei, Isshin, and Love. Now, these are powerful characters, don't get me wrong. But we're talking about ten people against 27 (the Stern Ritter and the Vandenreich Leader), I don't care how strong any of these people are: If Yamamoto failed to kill the leader a thousand years ago when he was in his prime, then this guy's going to be even more dangerous with 26 very powerful subordinates in the Stern Ritter. What do you think? If you have an opinion on the new arc, share it with me in your review or a PM.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter (and no the Tempur Pedic thing is not product placement, I just thought it'd be funny). I would like to apologize for not adding Kanonji's Bwahaha! I just couldn't fit it in. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter when it comes out. This is ND2014 signing off.


	10. Chapter 10: The Arrancar With no Blade

A.N: Loved the thoughts on the new arc everyone, the idea that Isshin and Masaki will play a great role in it is agreeable. And you may be right on IchiRuki, Kubo may pair them up yet (writers tend to lie about things to keep them secret, they don't want to spoil the ending). So keep your fingers cross (and all IchiHime fans, keep praying that it doesn't happen LOL).

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 10: The Arrancar With no Blade

"What do you have to say for yourself, Captain Kurosaki?" Asked Yamamoto.

Ichigo stood at attention. "Well, Gramps, I simply found it necessary to personally check on Akio and Soifon, in case Akio actually did lie to you."

Yamamoto opened one of his eyes. "Why would my own son lie to me?" He asked.

"Well you know Akio," Ichigo said, letting the lie flow smoothly off his tongue. "He's a great actor, he can find his way out of any situation."

"Don't lie to me, Captain." Yamamoto said, unimpressed.

Ichigo gulped. "You and Lt. Kuchiki have new orders. You are to meet Captain Abarai at the Squad 3 Barracks for a full briefing. Dismissed." Said Yamamoto.

Ichigo nodded and quickly left the room. Chōjirō Sasakibe looked at his captain. "Sir," he began. "Why'd you let him go?"

Yamamoto sighed. "Kurosaki may be a loose cannon, he may be a headache. But the boy's actions were understandable."

"What do you mean?" Asked Sasakibe.

"Ichigo went out of his way to protect his home. I wish we had Soul Reaper's who were that defensive of this home like him. Unfortunately, the only Soul Reaper's we have like that are each captain and lieutenant except for Zaraki and that little girl of his."

Yamamoto then cracked an eye open. "And to top it all off. Ichigo, and Akio too, were like I was when I was their age. I look at both of them every day, and see myself in them. Therefore, punishing the two of them, is like punishing myself."

Yamamoto turned to his lieutenant. "You understand, don't you Chōjirō?"

Sasakibe looked at Yamamoto in shock. "I guess so."

Cortez Orgulloso walked down the halls of Las Noches in worry, his Fracción, a young man with messy brown hair named Vasco Xuan, followed loyally behind. "His Majesty hasn't come out of his room since that horrible meeting." Cortez said in worry.

Cortez looked at Vasco. "I'm telling you right now Vasco, when King Muerta does come out, someone better think of something to impress him, or he will have someone killed out of frustration."

Vasco's eyes widened. "Would he really do that, sir?"

Cortez thought it over. "No, he wouldn't do something that rash. I've known him for a long time. He has never had a moment of sheer insanity. He didn't even do anything when General De Poder..."

"Sir!" Vasco said shrilly. "There's a reason nobody talks about that."

Cortez nodded. "Thank you for correcting me Vasco."

The two then saw the man in question walking down the same hallway. One of his Fracción, a young man with glasses and dark hair, followed behind. "Good afternoon, General De Poder." Cortez said peacefully, nodding curtly.

Bruto De Poder returned the nod. "Good afternoon Cortez."

The Fracción did the same. "General Orgulloso, Vasco, it's good to see you both."

Vasco spoke up. "Hello Pascual."

Cortez spoke again. "What're you doing here General?" He asked.

Bruto gestured in front of him. "I'm going to visit His Majesty and request an attack on Karakura Town. Or at least, this Fake Karakura Town I've heard about."

Cortez' eyes widened in shock. "Have you lost your mind, General? His Majesty has kept himself secluded for a reason."

Bruto grinned. "I'm aware of that, my friend, believe me I know what I'm doing."

Bruto then walked past Cortez. However, Cortez' words stopped him. "If you think that your plan is going to make up for what you did to General Dionisio and gain favor with His Majesty, your solely mistaken. Nothing you do will make up for killing him, even if you succeed."

Bruto chuckled. "Haven't you figured out by now that he doesn't care about that? A General of Los Retazos is meant to be strong, invincible. The fact that Dionisio was killed simply means he was far too weak."

Bruto continued walking. "I am a general now, Orgulloso, you might want to accept that."

Unbeknownst to Bruto, it wasn't just Cortez that was angered by his words, Pascual was walking behind him with his fists clenched in rage.

Bruto continued to move towards Benito's room, Cortez' words still played over in his mind repeatedly. Nothing you do will make up for killing him, even if you succeed.

Damn that Orgulloso. Bruto thought. All that bastard does is remind me of the past...

Flashback: Some time ago during Aizen's rule

Bruto fell to the floor, defeated by the Numeros that stood over him. "Ha, look at you," the Numeros said arrogantly. "All brawn, and no skill with that sword of yours."

Bruto looked at his sword and glared at it. It was certainly true. When he was an Adhuchas, he was an undefeated fighter, because back then, he didn't have to worry about using a sword. But after Aizen's Hōgyoku made him into an Arrancar, he was suddenly one of the weakest fighters among the Arrancar Army. He just could not fight with a sword. Bruto got up, panting. "Again." He simply said.

The Numeros shook his head. "Hell no," he replied. "You aren't worth my time De Poder."

"Again." De Poder insisted.

The Numeros turned away. "Grow some brains with those muscles De Poder, you will never win in a sword fight, so don't bother trying."

Bruto groaned in frustration as the Numeros walked away. That made eighteen battles he lost with that damn sword. "Dammit!" He screamed. "Why do I have to be so weak?"

Bruto slammed his fist into the ground. "If only there was a way." He said in anger. "If only there was a way I could become strong again!"

"You wish to become stronger?" Came a curious voice.

Turning his head, Bruto saw a bespectacled man of average height and shoulder length pink hair. Bruto immediately recognized the man. "Szayel Aporro Granz." Said Bruto.

The former Eighth Espada frowned. "That's Lord or Master Szayel Aporro Granz, Numeros." He said. "Remember, as an Espada, I outrank you."

Bruto glared at him. "What do you want?" He asked.

Granz smiled. "I couldn't help but overhear your desire to become stronger. Obviously, that's going to happen with that sword of yours." He observed.

"Go on." Bruto said slowly.

Granz smile grew wider. "Since the inclusion of our new comrade, Coyote Starrk, I've grown quite curious about other ways to seal the powers of an Arrancar besides in a Zanpakutō. I think I might have found a way to do so. Would you perhaps like to be my first test subject?"

Bruto's eyes widened when he realized what Granz was offering. "I must warn you," Granz continued. "It will probably be quite painful, are you still willing to do so?"

Bruto got to his feet. "I've made up my mind," he said. "If I can become stronger, I will gladly go through any pain your tests will put me through, Master Szayel Aporro."

Granz chuckled. "Very well, come with me."

Several minutes later, Bruto was strapped to a table, his sword laid on a table next to him. A long cable was attached to both. "Now, if what Starrk told me was true, he used his spirit energy to split his soul in two, creating his counterpart an the key to his Resurrección, Lilynette Gingerbuck. If this is true, it can easily work in reverse." Began Granz.

Bruto tried his best to nod a confirmation that he heard Granz. "This cable here," Granz continued, gesturing to said cable. "Once I throw the switch, it will increase your spirit energy exponentially, but that won't be enough. I need you to release your spirit energy to its highest level. Concentrate it, and then I'll throw the switch. That will give us a brief time when your spirit energy and spiritual pressure will be on the level of Starrk. Unfortunately, pushing your body past its limits, that's what's going to cause the pain in this procedure."

Granz looked at Bruto. "I need you to get started now Bruto. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can see the results."

"Of course." Replied Bruto.

With that, Bruto started to concentrate the energy inside of him. Granz took a look at the meter that measures his spirit energy. "Good so far," Granz told him. "It's increasing at a steady rate. Try concentrating a bit more."

What Granz was going for was a marker on the meter that signified when Granz was supposed to pull the switch to increase his energy to dangerously high levels. Levels that were on the level of Coyote Starrk. Minutes later, the pain was noticeable on Bruto's face. But, the energy had gone past the marker on the meter. "Here we go." Said Granz.

Granz quickly threw the switch. Bruto suddenly screamed in excruciating pain as his spirit energy shot up to very high levels. Granz then saw his Zanpakutō glowing. "Oh my," he said to himself. "It's working!"

Bruto continued screaming as the Zanpakutō glowed brighter. Suddenly, with a flash of light, the Zanpakutō disappeared and Bruto fell unconscious.

Some time later, a voice broke the silence. "Wake up." Came the voice of Szayel Aporro Granz.

Bruto's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Master Szayel Aporro," He muttered. "How long was I out?"

"About an hour," replied Granz. "Sorry I didn't wake you sooner. I was looking at the results on my computer."

Bruto then remembered why he was here. "Did it work?" He asked.

"Take a look at your chest." Said Granz.

Bruto looked at his chest to see some sort of marking in his chest. He immediately realized it was a sun. "After running some tests, I realized that marking is the center of your power," explained Granz. "It's quite remarkable really."

Bruto leapt to his feet and bowed to Granz. "Master Szayel Aporro, thank you."

"It was all in the pursuit of science, my friend." Said Granz.

Bruto stopped at the door to Benito's chambers. "General?" Pascual inquired quizzically.

After that, I was suddenly strong again. Even after the war, I continued to get stronger. Than I became so strong, I felt confident enough to go to Benito Muerta and challenge for a spot among his strongest subordinates, the Generals of Los Retazos. Thought Bruto.

Flashback: Three months ago

Bruto bowed to Benito Muerta. "Your Majesty," he began. "I come before you humbly to request a chance to fight one of your generals to take one of there positions."

Benito's eyes widened at the request. "That's a serious request Bruto, you do know that such a request only leads to a fight to the death. And if you lose, you will die."

Bruto rose and nodded. "I am fully aware of the risk. And I am willing to take it for the chance to serve as one of your strongest subordinates."

Benito smiled. "Very well, I will allow it as King of Hueco Mundo."

Someone cleared his throat behind Bruto. Benito's smile widened. "Ah, Andres, so good to see you."

Andres Dionisio was an old man with a gray beard and mustache, his hair purely gray as well. However, unlike most elderly people, Andres was in very good shape. "Your Majesty." Began Andres. "I would like to request being the general that challenges De Poder."

Benito raised an eyebrow. "You?"

Andres nodded. "My King, you trust me, correct?"

Benito nodded. "You are my most trusted general, Andres." He admitted.

Andres looked at Bruto disdainfully. "Well, allow me to say that this man doesn't belong as a general. And I will prove it."

Bruto glared at him. "You think I don't belong?" He asked, remembering all who looked down on him. "Show me to the battlefield, Dionisio."

Andres nodded. "Follow me," he said.

Andres lead Bruto out of the throne room. One of Andres' Fracción fell into step with Bruto. It was Pascual. "You will die today." He said confidently.

Bruto simply scoffed at his remark.

Soon, the two men were staring each other down from different sides of the battlefield. Andres drew his Zanpakutō, a Western-style longsword. "Where's your Zanpakutō De Poder?" He asked.

Bruto shook his head. "I don't need something so useless." He replied, raising his fists.

Andres scowled, as Bruto's fists started to glow. Andres then Sonido'd towards Bruto. Hoping to end the fight quickly, Andres thrust his sword towards Bruto. However, what happened next shocked everyone present. Bruto caught the blade with one of his large hands. "Both of the ends are sharp!" Shouted Andres. "How do you feel no pain?"

Bruto smirked. "Because all the power I need is inside of me."

Bruto then slammed his free fist into Andres' midsection. Andres screamed in pain as his body started to shatter. "General Dionisio!" Bruto heard someone scream as the old man's body literally shattered.

Everyone stood in silence, unsure of what to do. Then Benito Muerta stood up and applauded Bruto. "Well done General De Poder." He said smiling.

End Flashback

It always amazed me that King Muerta was given no grief for allowing me to be a general despite the way I achieved such a post. I guess it was due to their fear of him. From that day forward, I decided that I was proud to serve under him. And this...this is what's going to put me in his favor. Bruto thought.

Bruto knocked on the door. It was soon opened by Benito, who had a quizzical look on his face. "What is it, Bruto?" He asked.

Bruto bowed. "Your Majesty," he began. "I know you're angry but allow me to lead my Fracciónes in an attack that will put your mind at ease."

Benito raised an eyebrow. "What sort of attack?" He asked.

Bruto smiled evilly. "An attack on Karakura Town, or this Fake Karakura Town you speak of."

Benito was shocked for a moment. He then smiled. "Very well, your request is granted. Good luck, General."

Bruto nodded and Benito returned to his room. The hulking general turned to see a curvy woman with black hair in a ponytail standing in his path. A playfully disappointed look on her face. "Claudia." Bruto said, addressing the woman.

Claudia Tentadora pouted. "Damn," she began. "And here I thought I would've been the one to do something to impress His Majesty, but you beat me to the punch Bruto."

Bruto raised an eyebrow at her as he walked past her. "I'm well aware of how you feel about King Muerta, Claudia, and I must advise you to keep such feelings in check." Said Bruto.

Bruto turned momentarily to smile lecherously at Claudia. "And besides," he said. "You'll be throwing yourself at me naked when I come back victorious."

Claudia chuckled. "We'll see about that, Bruto."

A.N: And another chapter is finished. I must admit, this was an interesting chapter to right because the backstory of a villain is always so interesting.

On another note, I'm already making plans for what my next story is going to be once I finish this series. There's a strong possibility it will be another Bleach Story, or a different story on a different anime. I do intend to finish this series first, but it's always good to know what you're going to do next, don't you think? That being said, I've got to ask: What're your favorite anime's besides Bleach? Tell me and I'll tell you in the next chapter. If I can match one of my favorites with another in nearly every other review, that might be my next story (got to get the story in my mind first). Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is ND2014, signing off.


	11. Chapter 11: Defend the Pseudo Town

A.N: I was kinda shocked that last chapter didn't get reviews. Then again, it is Fourth of July week. Business-wise, it probably wasn't the best idea to release a chapter that week. Not trying to sound needy or whiny or anything, I was just shocked.

Anyways, as promised, my favorite anime besides Bleach are Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood, (I prefer that one over the original), D-Gray Man, Soul Eater, and Fairy Tail. I just want to point out that I do not intend in any way to stalk people by learning about what anime they like. I just think it's cool to try and get on speaking terms with the people who read my stories and try to break down that wall that the some sites can create.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Chapter 11: Defend the Pseudo-Town

Ichigo and Rukia entered the Squad 3 Barracks and were immediately greeted by the red pineapple known as Renji Abarai. "I take it you both were informed by Head Captain Yamamoto?" Asked Renji.

Rukia and Ichigo nodded. "Squad 3 and Squad 9 have both been charged with the duty of protecting the Fake Karakura Town. I've already sent the squad's top Soul Reaper's to defend the four pillars that maintain the town."

Ichigo was shocked. "We finished the town that fast?" He asked.

Renji smirked. "We still had the data on it left over from the last battle, and Kisuke helped out. Just because Squad 12 is without their captain right now does not mean that we can't get anything done scientifically."

Ichigo smiled. "I like that, I think we're better off without Clown-face anyway."

Renji then lead the two in the direction of the Senkaimon. "So, how were Akio and Soifon?" Asked Renji.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other. "They were surprising low-key, they seem to be getting along better already." Replied Rukia.

Renji's eyes widened. "Seriously?" He said in shock. "Damn, Rangiku was right."

"Rangiku?" Ichigo and Rukia said in unison.

"Yeah, she was going off on how she was going to create the couple of the century out of those two by telling Akio the one thing Soifon can't resist: Black cats."

Rukia shook her head. "I should've known Rangiku was behind all this. I swear, she can't keep her nose out of anything."

Ichigo nodded. "Imagine her reaction when she discovers that her plan worked."

Rukia groaned. "There will be no living with her." She admitted.

"There's no living with her now." Pointed out Ichigo.

The three arrived at the Senkaimon. "All right than, lets get going." Said Renji, entering the Senkaimon.

Renji, Ichigo, and Rukia arrived at the Fake Karakura Town. "We'll remain here as backup to the others." Explained Renji.

"Sounds good," said Ichigo. "Who did you assign to the pillars?"

Renji ticked off the names from his fingers. "Izuru," he began. "Third Seat Rikū Togakushi, Fifth Seat Taketsuna Gori, and Sixth Seat Asuka Katakura."

Renji then turned North. "And speaking of Izuru, I'm going to his pillar to get his report on what I missed."

With that, Renji flash stepped away. Ichigo's eyes then widened. "Oh crap." He muttered.

"What?" Asked Rukia.

"What're we going to tell Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"Tell Renji what..." Rukia began, as the realization slowly dawned on her.

Rukia pressed a finger to her lips. "That is bad."

"What're we going to tell him, the guy's crazy for you!" Ichigo said worriedly.

Rukia thought it over for a moment. "All we can do is hope that Renji will be mature and understanding about it."

Ichigo sighed. "Good luck with him being mature." He muttered.

Renji appeared in front of Izuru Kira, who gave his captain and longtime friend a curt nod. "Captain Abarai." Izuru said respectfully.

Renji sighed. "Izuru, how many times have I told you that you can still call me Renji in private?"

Izuru nodded. "Sorry Renji."

Renji quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, what's the status so far?" He asked.

Izuru cleared his throat before he began. "So far, we've had no attacks, Hollow or Arrancar."

Renji nodded. "And the others?" He asked.

Izuru sighed. "Rikū has been patient as usual, but Taketsuna and Asuka are starting to get antsy. The two have been arguing with each other via Hell Butterfly for awhile now."

Renji sighed as well. "Just leave them be," he said. "The more on edge they are, the more on guard they will be in case an enemy does attack."

Izuru raised an eyebrow before Renji continued. "When I took over this squad the first thing I noticed was that Asuka and Taketsuna's strength is nearly equal. As equals, they fight against one another to see who the best is. It's like Ikkaku's sparring matches with Tetsuzaemon, or my dream to surpass Captain Kuchiki. Competition within the squad keeps us all strong. While we fight against one another, we care about one another, that's what makes Squad 3 powerful. Don't you agree Izuru?"

Izuru smiled and nodded. "Your my friend Renji, I've never doubted your judgement before and I won't start now."

Renji nodded and flash stepped away. Izuru sighed and looked up into the sky. "War seems to be closer every day." He said to himself. "It's such a depressing thing...what possesses people to make war? Why can't there just be peace? Everything'd be so much easier if there was."

Renji reappeared in front of Rukia and Ichigo. "Everything is set, all we have to do now is wait for an attack."

"This should be good," Ichigo said sarcastically. "What the hell are we gonna do about food?"

"The Soul Society is sending shipments for three meals a day." Replied Renji.

"And what do we do when we're not protecting this place?" Asked Ichigo.

"Ichigo you're acting like a child." Rukia muttered.

"I brought a soccer ball." Renji said.

"Now you're being childish." Said Rukia.

"You wanna just spar?" Asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, that sounds much more fun." Said Ichigo.

Before the two could do so, a Gargantua suddenly ripped open in the sky. "What the..." Began Renji.

"They're here." Said Ichigo.

From the Gargantua, Bruto De Poder smiled. "Just as I suspected, they placed the pillars in the same spot again."

Bruto turned to his four Fracciónes. "All right, listen up: There are four pillars and four of you. Sound simple enough? Go and wipe out whoever is guarding that pillar and then wipe out the pillar!" He ordered.

Pascual raised his hand. "What about you sir?"

Bruto looked down at Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia. "I'm going to deal with the other three."

With that, Bruto disappeared with Sonido. Pascual turned to his fellow Fracciónes. "You heard General De Poder, get moving!"

"Lt. Kurotsuchi!" Shouted R&D Vice President Akon. "We have four lieutenant-level spiritual pressures and one that is at captain-level."

Nemu had taken it upon herself to be a greater leader since Mayuri left, and it had so far had a positive effect. While she still seemed emotionless, she has become more open with others. She has also become much more popular with her subordinates and has developed a friendly relationship with Third Seat and Vice President Akon. "Inform the Head Captain." She said quickly.

"Yes ma'am." Akon said obediently.

Nemu looked at the monitor. The one heading towards Captain's Kurosaki, Abarai and Lt. Kuchiki is indeed powerful, be careful everyone.

Rikū Togakushi placed his hand on his Zanpakutō as his opponent arrived. It was, much to his dismay, a woman. A woman with purple hair and a beautiful white dress. Rikū's eyes widened, he couldn't fight a woman! "I am Saturnina Silvestre of General De Poder's Fracciónes, state your name Soul Reaper!" She shouted.

Rikū drew his Zanpakutō. "Squad 3 Third Seat Rikū Togakushi. I am terribly sorry to tell you this Ms. Silvestre, but I can't fight you, I simply can't fight a woman."

Saturnina shook her head. "That truly is a shame, I myself don't wish to fight a man who treats women so well. But I have orders, Third Seat Togakushi. I am sorry."

Rikū sighed. "In that case...coil and rise, Shunjin."

Taketsuna Gori looked at the opponent before him, a hulking man with sandy blonde hair. "All right," Said Taketsuna. "I hope you're as strong as you look pal."

The blonde Arrancar nodded. "Same to you, Soul Reaper."

Taketsuna grinned and drew his Zanpakutō. "Blow loudly, Mogaribue!"

Pascual quickly drew his sword and blocked an oncoming attack from Asuka Katakura. "You have some nerve, thinking you can just march in here and destroy this pillar. Especially when I'm the one guarding it." He said.

"An arrogant one, it seems." Pascual noted. "What rank do you hold Soul Reaper?"

"Squad 3 Sixth Seat Asuka Katakura." Replied Asuka.

Pascual smirked. "I could tell, you're attack certainly doesn't seem strong enough to be on a lieutenants level."

Asuka glared at him and leapt back. "I'll show you who's really strong! Negate, Katakage!" He shouted.

Izuru and his opponent stared each other down. His opponent was a small man with his jet black hair in a spiky mohawk. His opponent then clenched his fist together and yelled. "What the..." Izuru began.

"Gonna do it! Gonna do it! Gonna do it!" The man yelled.

"This sounds familiar." Said Izuru, looking at the little man.

"Who is the bravest of General Bruto De Poder's Fracciónes I ask you?" The man answered. "I am the one!"

"Wait a minute..." Izuru muttered quietly.

"Who is it that is the most trusted of General Bruto De Poder's Fracciónes I ask you?" The man once again answered. "I am that guy!"

"Oh now I remember where I've seen this before." Izuru muttered, remembering his battle with an Arrancar who did the same ritual.

"Who happens to be the strongest of General Buto De Poder's Fracciónes I ask you?" For the third time, the man answered his own question. "I am that one guy!"

"Great, just great." Groaned Izuru.

"Woo, yeah, yeah, yeah, hah!" The man said, waving his hands in idiotic motions. "Gonna do it! I gotta do it, gonna do it, gonna do it, do it, do it, do it, do it, do it!"

Izuru groaned again. "To pair me with a guy who literally has the same personality as the last guy I fought...the people running this anime must really be running out of ideas."

The man then finally noticed Izuru wasn't shouting with him. "Hey you!" He shouted. "You've gotta do this with me!"

Izuru looked visibly annoyed. "Look pal, I have no intention of doing that little song and dance of yours."

"Did you just call what I do a song and dance?" The man shouted. "There's no such thing! Don't mock what I do!"

The man clenched his fist in anger. "This is a ritual, a glorious ritual..."

Izuru had heard these words before and joined in on the rant to shut him up. "...where we shout to each other our intent to kick each other's ass and incite one another to honor this call to battle!" The two said in unison.

The man froze and stared at Izuru. "How did you know what I was going to say?" He asked suspiciously.

Izuru sighed. "Because I've heard those words before okay? Some crazy guy named Avirama or something tried to get me to do the same thing you are right now."

The man's eyes widened. He then glared at Izuru and charged him, Zanpakutō raised. Izuru quickly blocked the attack with his own blade. "What the hell..." He began.

"So it was you then? It was you who killed my glorious mentor!" The man shouted.

Izuru was surprised. "Mentor, huh? That explains a lot."

The man leapt back. "I am Ulises Valentín, former student of the mighty Avirama Redder and Fracción of General De Poder."

Ulises glared at Izuru murderously. "And you, Soul Reaper, will be my ticket to surpass Master Redder! For today, I will defeat the one that he couldn't defeat!"

Ulises then screamed out loud. "Stampede, Rinoceronte!"

"Man, things are getting heavy already." Said Renji. "Asuka, Takesuna and Rikū have already released their Shikai, and the guy Izuru's fighting has already released."

"Can they handle it?" Ask Ichigo.

"I'm sure Izuru and Rikū can. Taketsuna and Asuka talk a big game, but I don't know if they can handle lieutenant-level opponents." Said Renji.

"Spend less time worrying about your subordinates and more time worrying about me."

Everyone's eyes widened at the sudden burst of spiritual pressure. They turned to see Bruto entering the fray. "Such enormous spiritual pressure." Rukia said in fear.

Renji nodded. "It's easily at the level of a captain. Just as powerful as the Espada were." He observed.

"Now then, which one of you will take me on first?" Asked Bruto.

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "Rukia, keep an eye on the battles taking place at the pillars, if one goes down, you take his place. We can't afford the loss of any pillars."

Rukia nodded. Ichigo turned to Renji. "So what do you think? Fight him together?" Asked Ichigo.

Renji nodded. "Sounds fine, we don't know the full extent of their powers yet."

Ichigo turned to Bruto. "I take it you're the leader of this gang?" Asked Ichigo.

"That's correct, Captain Kurosaki," said Bruto, gesturing to himself. "I am General Bruto De Poder, one of the six strongest under King Muerta and Queen Halibel's command."

"A general huh? This should be good." Renji smirked.

"Keep your guard up Renji." Said Ichigo.

The two drew their Zanpakutō. "Two against one? It seems that this is my lucky day, King Muerta will be pleased when I bring back your heads." Said Bruto.

Ichigo glared at him. "We'll see about that."

A.N: Okay, before anyone gets to critical of me, I want to say in my defense that using the 'ritual' wasn't my original plan in the first place. However, I've noticed that in Bleach, the majority of the battles that take place are battles of ideals (Mayuri vs Granz, Yumichika vs. Chuulhorne, etc.), and I simply love the ritual. Whenever I need a good laugh, I just pull it up on youtube and watch Avirama scream random crap, it's funny. So, in the end, I decided that Ulises Valentín would be a former 'student' of Avirama's who is lucky enough to fight Izuru in a battle of revenge. Just remember that this wasn't my original intention.

And so, we're another chapter down. Ichigo and Renji are about to engage in the first 'real' battle with a General of Los Retazos (I don't count the fight between Ichigo and Grimmjow in the last story). I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope everyone enjoyed Fourth of July week. This is ND2014, signing off.


	12. Chapter 12: Shattered

A.N: Before we begin, I'd like to propose a toast (raises invisible glass): To 500 chapters of Bleach. What a milestone eh? Okay, celebratory moment over, back to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 12: Shattered

The doorbell in the Kurosaki Clinic rang, Karin ran towards the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Kisuke Urahara standing in the doorway. "Hello Karin, lovely weather we're having, eh?" He said jovially, pulling out his fan.

"Cut the small talk Mr. Hat and Clogs, are you here to see my dad?" Asked Karin.

Urahara's smile remained. "Sorry, wrong answer. I'm actually here to talk to Bumblebee and Yamamoto Jr."

Urahara then found himself pressed towards the wall. "Why do you bother showing your face around me. You know I will continue to abuse you, you worm." Said Soifon.

"Ah, hello Soifon, how're you?" Urahara choked.

Soifon was then patted on the shoulder by Akio. The look on his face made her release Urahara. "What're you doing here, Kisuke?" Asked Akio.

Urahara fixed his hat before replying. "Just thought I'd update you on the fights going on in the Fake Karakura Town."

Akio's eyes widened. "Fights, now?" He asked.

Urahara nodded. "The Soul Society has given me one of my own monitors to keep tabs on the fights going on. Ichigo and Renji are fighting a very powerful one. Based on my research from the collected data from the Winter War, his power is easily on the level of a high-ranking Espada."

Akio nodded. "Why're you telling us this?"

Urahara smiled. "Just thought you should know in case things get out of hand. I do have access to a portal to get you there after all."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "And why wouldn't you just go there?"

Urahara laughed. "Please, I'm just a poor owner of a mildly successful shop, how could I possibly hold my own in a fight?"

Soifon glared at Urahara. "Really, Lady Yoruichi would always say how back then you were among the top 5 captain's at the time, even better than her and Shinji Hirako."

Urahara sighed. "I don't like joining in fights, I'm more of a behind-the-scenes guy."

Urahara turned away. "Believe me Soifon, you'll see me fight in this war at some point, but only when the situation turns dire."

Urahara briefly turned back and smiled at Soifon and Akio. "I advise you both to come with me. You've got to be at the ready you know."

Soifon rolled her eyes. She hated it when Urahara made sense.

"What the..." Akon began.

"Akon, what's wrong?" Asked Nemu.

"Gillians, they're in the Precipice World!" Akon shouted in fear.

Nemu looked at the monitor, her eyes widened. "Inform the Head Captain, we can't let them get to the Soul Society."

Akon nodded and went to do so. This is bad, she thought. We haven't even repaired the Kōtotsu yet.

Nemu glared at the monitor. They're hitting us harder with each passing day. First it was the Arrancar that managed to break in, then the Gillians destroy the Kōtotsu, now Arrancar are attacking the Fake Karakura Town and Gillians are in the Precipice World...

Benito sat in his throne, smiling. "Hope you appreciate the assistance Bruto. Now you won't be getting any...outside interference." He said.

"Attention!" Came Yamamoto's booming voice. "Gillians are entering the Precipice World. "Squad 6 and Squad 7 are ordered to intercept them."

"Everyone get moving!" Tetsuzaemon Iba shouted over the announcement. "We have to meet Captain Komamura at the Precipice World.

Meanwhile, Shūhei Hisagi was thinking along similar lines as he lead Squad 6 to the gate to the Precipice World. "Remember, these are Gillians so stay focused." Ordered Shūhei.

"Yes sir!" Shouted Squad 6.

They were quickly joined by Byakuya Kuchiki. "Captain Kuchiki." Shūhei said respectfully.

"Good choice of words, Shūhei," Byakuya complimented. "Lets keep moving."

Momo Hinamori's eyes widened at the announcement. "More Gillians?" She said in disbelief.

She then heard her Denreishinki ring. She pulled it out of her Shihakusho and answered it. "Hello?" She asked quizzically.

"Momo, it's me." Came Akio's voice.

"Oh, hello Captain Yamamoto." Momo said brightly.

"It's just Akio," said Akio. "Listen, I need you to go down to the Squad 2 Barracks and get Marechiyo Ōmaeda, then I want you to head down into the Shihōin Family courtyard. There you will be picked up Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin in their private Senkaimon. Once you arrive here, I will brief you and Marechiyo further on the situation."

"How will I get in, doesn't the Stealth Force treat any attempt to enter the barracks that isn't an appointment as a threat?" Asked Momo.

Momo then heard a different voice, it was Soifon's. "Momo, this is Captain Soifon," she began. "That may be true, but all you need is the password. The password is 'black cat.'"

From the other end, Momo heard a third voice snicker and then a cry of pain. She then heard Akio's voice again. "You got all that Momo? I'm counting on you."

"I won't let you down Captain!" Momo said eagerly.

Akio heard her hang up and sighed as Soifon continued to beat Urahara for snickering while Yoruichi Shihōin laughed. "I hope you don't," He said quietly. "We may be in a very bad situation."

"Bankai, Hihiō Zabimaru!" Shouted Renji.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!" Shouted Ichigo.

Bruto raised an eyebrow as he came face to face with the giant bone-snake and the small ebony blade. Ichigo placed his hand to his face in the form of a claw. "Sorry pal," Ichigo said. "But we don't intend to hold back in this fight."

With that, Ichigo's Hollow Mask materialized over his face. Bruto laughed. "That's great," he said. "The stronger you get, the more satisfying it will be when I kill you!"

Meanwhile, Rukia watched from a rooftop. Her eyes widened at the sudden blast of spiritual pressure from Renji and Ichigo. "Those two are going all out already." Rukia muttered.

Rukia then noticed a wavering spiritual pressure coming from one of the pillars. Damn, already? Rukia thought.

With that, Rukia flash stepped towards the pillar.

A heavily wounded Asuka Katakura panted, as Pascual looked at him disappointedly. "I don't get it." Asuka said.

Pascual frowned. "Get what?" He asked.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice?" Ask Asuka. "I may be a Sixth Seath, but I'm much more keen then you give me credit for. You were holding back."

Pascual chuckled. "Was I? Or perhaps I'm not as good as you think I am?"

Asuka grinned. "You fool, if you weren't holding back, we wouldn't be having this conversation. You would've destroyed the pillar by now and left. You're stalling for something, aren't you?"

Pascual glared at him. "And what of it?" He asked.

Asuka chuckled. "Just curious, I would just like to know what is it that's keeping you from a) delivering the final blow, and b) destroying the pillar."

Pascual shook his head. "I don't have to tell you anything Sixth Seat."

The two then heard the sound of whistling wind, the telltale sign of someone coming out of Flash Step. Pascual turned to see Rukia Kuchiki standing before him. "Well, well, another one?" Asked Pascual.

"Squad 9 Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia said, introducing herself.

"Pascual Quique, it's a pleasure to meet you lieutenant." Said Pascual.

"Lt. Kuchiki!" Asuka shouted. "Be careful, he's got something up his sleeve!"

"Be quiet you pest!" Pascual said, annoyed.

Pascual turned back to Rukia. "Don't mind him, I really have no idea what he's talking about."

Rukia drew her Zanpakutō. He's obviously lying, she thought. Then again, I am quite biased for only listening to the opinion of a fellow Soul Reaper. I'm going to have to try and get more information out of this one.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Called Rukia.

Bruto caught Tensa Zangetsu and tossed Ichigo out of the way. He quickly reacted by catching the mouth of Hihiō Zabimaru. Renji grunted in anger and glared at Bruto. Bruto smirked. "What? Surprised?" Asked Bruto.

Bruto delivered a punch to the giant snake's jaw, sending it flying back. "Don't be, among the generals, I have the greatest physical strength and the strongest hierro, you two are far too weak to stand a chance against me!"

Ichigo got to his feet and panted. "Were you an Espada?" He asked.

Bruto looked offended. "How dare you compare me to such trash!"

Ichigo was surprised. "Trash? Look pal, those guys weren't exactly trash. And besides, weren't your king, queen and one of your own fellow generals, Espada?"

Bruto nodded. "That may be true, Captain, but we've all become greater than the Espada. We all met King Muerta and we reached our true potential. The reason we all follow him is not only because he is the strongest Arrancar, we follow him because he has given us power!"

"That's why?" Ichigo asked. "That sound pretty familiar."

Bruto glared at him. "You dare compare him to Aizen? Trust me, Captain, once you see the true power of King Muerta, it will make even Aizen look like one of your common Soul Reapers."

Renji took this moment to attack, Ichigo did the same. "Hikotsu Taihō!" Shouted Renji.

"Getsuga Tenshō!" Shouted Ichigo.

Bruto leapt high into the air to dodge the two colliding attacks. He then looked behind him to see Ichigo speeding towards him. He spun around and raised his fists. "Bala!" He shouted.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the speeding bullets of spirit energy came rushing towards him. "Damn it." Ichigo muttered, flash stepping out of the way.

Bruto chuckled, he then noticed Hihiō Zabimaru flying towards him. He caught the head with one hand and then started charging his other hand, curled up into a fist, with spirit energy. "Hikotsu..." Renji began.

Bruto swung his fist into the head of Hihiō Zabimaru, shattering the entire Bankai. Renji's eyes widened. "That's impossible." Renji said to himself.

Bruto landed and started running towards Renji. "Hold it!" Ichigo shouted, swinging Tensa Zangetsu.

Bruto caught Tensa Zangetsu. "Yes?"

Ichigo charge a cero. "You're not going anywhere!"

Bruto simply sighed as Ichigo hit him with a point blank cero. However, when the smoke cleared, the only visible damage Bruto had was a burn on his chest. Bruto gripped Ichigo's blade harder. "You mean that's it?" He asked.

Bruto then delivered a punch into Ichigo's sword arm. Ichigo cried out as he felt his arm shatter in several different places. "Ichigo!" Renji shouted in fear.

"That's the thing with swords, Captain," said Bruto. "Shatter one arm and you're as good as dead, unless of course your ambidextrous. And if that's the case..."

Bruto delivered a punch to Ichigo's other arm, shattering it as well.

Rukia's eyes widened as she suddenly felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure waver. "He's in trouble." She immediately deduced.

"Don't let your guard down lieutenant!" Pascual shouted.

Rukia immediately refocused and blocked a direct strike from Pascual. "Hadō #33, Sōkatsui!" Rukia shouted.

Pascual barely dodged the blue fire from Rukia's palm. Rukia then flash stepped behind him. "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro!" She shouted.

Pascual looked down at the circle and quickly leapt out of the way as a pillar of ice shot up. Rukia spun around and faced him. "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!"

Pascual watched as the wave of ice rushed towards him. Chuckling, he simply remained in his spot as the ice encased him. Rukia panted. Why did he stand there? She thought. "He's fast, he could've easily dodged that attack.

Using the pillar as support, Asuka got to his feet. "I know what you're thinking," he said. "It is quite strange. For what reason would any enemy hold back?"

Rukia shrugged. Asuka smiled. "If he gets out of that block of ice you put him in, we can interrogate him as much as you wish Lt. Kuchiki."

Bruto tossed Ichigo out of the way and continued advancing on Renji. "Fool," he said. "You cannot fight me without your sword."

Renji raised a hand. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō #31, Shakkahō!"

Unfortunately for Renji, the minute the bright red flamed formed on his palm, it exploded in his face, something that was common for Renji with Kidō. Bruto couldn't help but laugh loudly as the smoke cleared to see a darkened Renji coughing up smoke. "You're finished Soul Reaper Captain." Said Bruto. "You were a fool to challenge my power."

Bruto punched Renji in the face, breaking his jaw. "You are so weak, it sickens me!" Bruto taunted, kicking Renji while he was down.

"Leave him alone you bastard!" Ichigo shouted, his mask starting to shatter.

Bruto turned to Ichigo. "You wish to die first? So be it!"

Bruto advanced on Ichigo, while Ichigo wanted to continue fighting, he couldn't get to his feet due to his shattered arms. "Hey King," came a familiar voice in Ichigo's head. "You know, now that you've been knocked off the Horse, you should probably let him take over. And by him I mean me."

What the hell? Ichigo thought. I thought you were gone?

"Ichigo, you should let him take over," came another familiar voice. "You'll die if you don't."

Whose side are you on Zangetsu? Ichigo asked in his head. There's no way in hell I'm letting him take over again, not after what happened last time.

Ichigo watched in terror as Bruto towered above him. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die as myself, not as some freak Hollow.

"That's harsh King," said Hichigo. "But hey, if you wanna die that's fine. But I'm not ready to give up yet."

Bruto lifted Ichigo by his arm and punched him in the gut. Shattering his ribs in several different places.

"It's getting worse for Ichigo." Rukia said in fear.

"Lt. Kuchiki?" Asuka inquired.

"And it's not just him," she observed. "I can feel that the Third Seat and Fifth Seat are losing. Izuru seems to be in trouble but nowhere near losing."

What do I do? She thought. I love Ichigo...more than anything in the world. But my orders are to help those who are having trouble defending the pillars. But I can't let Ichigo die...but would Ichigo be upset with me if I disobeyed orders.

"What's wrong, Lieutenant?" Asked Asuka

"I'm in a moral crisis between my love and my orders." Admitted Rukia.

"I see, I take it that it's either Captain Abarai or Captain Kurosaki?" Asked Asuka.

"It's Ichigo." Said Rukia.

Asuka knew of Renji's love for Rukia, so hearing that Rukia loved Ichigo bothered him. "I see, and what would Captain Kurosaki do in your situation?" He asked.

Rukia sighed. "He would abandon his orders and save me."

Asuka smiled. "If you really loved him, you would do the same for him."

Rukia smiled back. "Thank you...Asuka?"

Asuka nodded in confirmation. "And don't worry about the Arrancar, I doubt he wants to get out of that ice." Said Asuka.

Rukia nodded and Flash Stepped away. Asuka sighed. "Captain Abarai isn't going to take this well."

Bruto continued to beat Ichigo as he tried to resist his Hollow. Stop trying to take over, I'm not letting you do that again! Ichigo shouted in his mind.

"Ah you're such a puss, King." Said Hichigo, still trying to take over the mind of the 'King' of his inner world.

Bruto tossed Ichigo to the ground and started charging his fist with energy. "It's a shame it has to end this way, Captain, I know about your exploits and His Majesty was so interested in fighting you himself. You are after all one of two threats to his plan. Oh well, I'm sure he'll be just as happy when I kill you myself. Goodbye Captain."

Rukia appeared. Her eyes widened in fear. "Ichigo!" She shouted.

"Rukia, stay back, he's too strong for you to fight!" Ichigo said.

"But..."

"Rukia, I love you." Ichigo said softly.

Tears started to flow from Rukia's eyes. "I love you too." She said.

On the side, Renji's eyes widened. What? He thought.

Bruto raised his fist. "Hadō #73, Sōren Sōkatsui!" Shouted a familiar voice.

A larger and greater blue fireball collided with Bruto's chest. Bruto grunted and stumbled back. Rukia looked to where the spell was casted. Her eyes then widened when she saw who it was. "Looks like I got here just in time. You don't mind if help, do you Ichigo?" Asked Akio Yamamoto.

A.N: What an ending! Now Akio joins the fight, but is he the only one? Find out in the next chapter. This is ND2014 signing off.


	13. Chapter 13: Striking Back

A.N: I'm very excited for tomorrow's Bleach chapter for two reasons. A) The mysterious figure that has a blade pointed at Urahara is probably Grimmjow, and I'm no Yaoi fangirl (I'm not even a girl), but Grimmjow is pretty badass. B) With Kirge Opie probably dead, that means the freaky cage he's got Ichigo locked in is probably going to dissipate with him dead (I'm going to be very shocked if it doesn't). Okay, now that I've got that out of the way, lets get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 13: Striking Back

Bruto De Poder looked at Akio in shock. "A newcomer?" He inquired curiously.

"Squad 5 Captain Akio Yamamoto, I think it's pretty obvious that I am your enemy." Said Akio.

"You're right, Captain," said Bruto. "I pray that you fight better than your friends here."

"We'll see." Akio replied simply.

Bruto prepared to rush Akio, only for Akio to hold up one of his hands. "Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku!" Akio shouted.

Bruto grunted in surprise as his arms were suddenly bound by golden chains. "Now!" Akio shouted.

At that moment, Soifon appeared behind Bruto. Her Suzumebachi already released. She then stabbed Bruto in the back with Suzumebachi, the Hōmonka appeared in the spot where he was stabbed. Soifon prepared her second strike, only to be sent back when the hulking general flexed his muscles, shot up his spiritual pressure, and ripped through the chains with his arms. Akio's eyes narrowed in frustration. "Damn," he muttered. "This guy can easily break through a level 60 Bakudō. That's not good."

Bruto laughed in anger. "Fools!" He shouted. "You cannot win!"

Bruto turned to Soifon. "And you certainly can't expect someone as petite as her to make an impact in a fight against me."

"Excuse me?" Soifon said slowly.

"You heard me!" Bruto shouted, charging a cero in his fist. "You can't win!"

Bruto launched his cero at Soifon, he quickly spun around and launched a volley of Bala's at Akio. "Hey Soifon!" He called, dodging the rapid attacks. "Any suggestions?"

Soifon leapt onto a lamppost. "Well you should probably move Ichigo and Renji."

Akio nodded. "And after that, don't bother coming back to this fight. I want to take him myself."

Akio's eyes widened. While he knew of Soifon's power, the last time she fought solo, she lost to an Arrancar that was nowhere near this guys power. But then he saw the determination in her eyes and he yielded. "All right than," he said, giving in. "I'll leave him to you."

Akio quickly grabbed Renji. "Rukia!" He called out. "Get Ichigo!"

Rukia nodded and flash stepped towards Ichigo. "Follow me!" Akio shouted, picking up Renji.

Rukia picked up Ichigo and held him by his arm. With great difficulty, she flash stepped away, Ichigo in tow. Seeing that the others were gone, Soifon turned to Bruto. "So tell me," she said. "Do you really judge people based on their looks?"

Bruto shook his head. "That is simply the reality girl," he replied. "True strength lies in ones fist. All you need is one great punch to knock someone out. A hundred fast ones that don't do any damage is a waste of time."

"A waste of time huh?" Soifon asked. "Care to put that to the test?"

"Gladly." Bruto said confidently.

Akio appeared on a rooftop and set Renji down. "A broken jaw," Akio said grimly. "Damn that's brutal."

Rukia soon appeared with Ichigo. "Is he all right?" Asked Akio.

"He's in bad shape." Said Rukia.

"Damn, I don't know any Healing Kidō too and we've got two badly injured captains."

Akio thought it over. "I'm going to have to track down Izuru."

Akio turned away and got ready to leave. "Akio?" Inquired Rukia.

Akio turned back to face Rukia. "How'd you get here?"

Akio smiled. "Kisuke Urahara," he replied. "And it's not just us. Marechiyo and Momo are here too."

Rukia paused for a moment. "Why'd you leave Captain Soifon to fight that guy?" She asked.

Akio sighed. "Didn't you see the look in her eyes? That was the look of someone determined to beat that Arrancar. What he said about her upset her. This isn't just a battle to defend Karakura or a battle of survival. This is a battle for Soifon's pride. For that reason, I cannot get in her way." Akio said grimly.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "But you had no problem saving her before." She pointed out.

Akio chuckled. "When she's in trouble, I'll help her."

With that, Akio flash stepped away.

Rikū collapsed to the floor. Saturnina sighed in mock sadness. "It really is a shame, I feel like you had held back."

Rikū panted. "I told you didn't I, I cannot raise my sword against a woman."

Saturnina smiled. "It really is a shame, that such a thing has to hold you back." She said, raising her Zanpakutō.

Orange webbing then surrounded her. "What is this?" Saturnina asked in surprise.

"It is known as Fushibi." Said Momo Hinamori, now making herself known.

Saturnina narrowed her eyes in anger. "A Kidō spell?" She inquired.

Momo nodded. "It's really part one of what can be an even more devastating attack. Let me show you."

Momo raised her palm. "Hadō #31 Shakkahō."

Saturnina's eyes widened in horror as the webbing was set on fire by Momo's Kidō spell. "Dammit." She muttered as the webbing exploded.

Momo turned to the wounded Rikū. "Are you all right?" She asked.

Rikū nodded. "Yes, thanks to you Lieutenant."

The smoke soon cleared, and Saturnina was revealed to be alive, bloodied and burnt, but alive. "Lieutenant, behind you!" Rikū shouted.

Momo turned, her eyes widened as Saturnina got to her feet. "I refuse to lose," she said. "There's simply too much at stake at the moment."

Saturnina twirled her Zanpakutō in front of her. "Seduce, Lujuria!" She shouted.

Hot pink smoke surrounded Saturnina. When it cleared, she was now wearing a revealing white satin dress that was see through except the chest and lower body areas. The top of the dress was low cut at the top, showing off her impressive cleavage. What kind of Resurrección is this? Momo thought.

"Prepare yourself, girl, I've not lost once in this form."

Taketsuna backed into a corner, clutching his injured shoulder. His opponent laughed loudly at his predicament. "Foolish Soul Reaper, you had no chance whatsoever against me! I am Rafa Salamón, of Bruto De Poder's Fracciónes!"

Rafa laughed loudly and obnoxiously. You will die right now!"

Taketsuna rolled his eyes. "Good God, are you always this annoying?"

Rafa looked offended. "How dare you? I am The Great Rafa! The strongest, the greatest, the most revered! You will not offend me!"

"Crush, Gegetsuburi!"

Rafa spun around and blocked a giant spiked ball. "How rude!" Rafa shouted.

"Sorry buddy, but I'm apart of the Stealth Force, we specialize in assassinations." Said Marechiyo Ōmaeda, who landed (somehow) perfectly on the ground.

"Bah, that is no excuse, you do not perform an assassination on The Great Rafa! The strongest, the greatest, the most revered!"

Ōmaeda looked at him in annoyance. "Well, I'm afraid that is entirely untrue."

Rafa looked shocked. "You dare doubt my greatness?"

Ōmaeda pointed at himself. "Of course, you can't be what you said you were because I am what you said you are."

Rafa was now furious. "Excuse me?"

Ōmaeda struck a pose. "I am The Great Marechiyo Yoshiayamenosuke Nikkōtarōemon Ōmaeda. I am the strongest, I am the greatest, I am the most revered!"

Rafa glared at him. "What gives you the right to make such a declaration?" He asked.

Ōmaeda looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the world. "What gives me the right? First of all, I am the most handsome person you will ever meet. Ever. Second, I am rich, rich, rich. So rich, we were able to buy our way into the Four Great Noble Families and replace the Shihōin family."

Rafa raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

Ōmaeda laughed. "We have the power to do anything!"

Ōmaeda then continued. "And third, I am the strongest Soul Reaper there is, my power just hasn't fully developed yet."

Rafa glared at him. "You will not declare yourself greater than me! I will destroy you for such blasphemy!"

Ōmaeda glared back at Rafa. "What's blasphemy is declaring yourself greater than a rich and handsome man like me. I'm gonna show you how great I am by pounding you into the ground with Gegetsuburi!"

Rafa and Ōmaeda charged one another. "I'll show you, you smug and annoying bastard!" They both shouted in unison.

Izuru Kira hid in a building...one of many he had hid in during his fight with the incredibly loud Arrancar. Running in a fight was quite unbecoming, he'll admit that much. But his Zanpakutō...it was widely known across the Soul Society that his Zanpakutō was meant to be used like a trap. He didn't at all consider it a direct-combat Zanpakutō. At that moment, the released form of Ulises Valentín smashed into a wall near Izuru. Ulises had turned into a giant, humanoid rhinoceros. "There you are you cowardly murderer!" Ulises shouted in anger.

The giant brought his fist up. "Bakudō #21, Sekienton!" Izuru shouted.

The area around Izuru then exploded into red smoke. Ulises stopped his fist mid-swing when he realized that Izuru wasn't going to be there and he would only hit the ground. Izuru then appeared behind him with Flash Step. "Raise your head, Wabisuke!"

Izuru's Wabisuke changed into a blade that made two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square. Ulises quickly raised his fist and blocked the strangely shaped blade with his bare fist. Izuru grimaced. Damn, he thought. Is there any part of him that's made of metal? If not...well, this is going to be a lot tougher than I would've hoped.

"Such an odd shape for a sword." Ulises noted. "This can't seriously be the sword that defeated Master Avirama."

Izuru leapt back and nodded. "Wabisuke does have an odd shape, I'll give you that. However, this is indeed the same sword that cut the head off of your master." He said.

Ulises was confused. "That managed to pull off a proper decapitation?"

Izuru sighed. "Most people would brag and propose a demonstration, but...I'm not like that. I'm not like you mindless warriors that treat battle as a glorious occasion."

Ulises glared at him. "Mindless? Battle is a time of heroics and glory. Great songs and poetry come from battle."

Izuru sighed once more. "You are definitely a pupil of that guy, he said something quite similar to me in our battle."

Ulises' fury was growing by the second. "What kind of warrior are you?" He asked angrily.

Izuru shook his head. "Warrior? I'm none of the sort. In my opinion there are two types of people on the battlefield. Soldiers and warriors. I am the former."

Ulises raised an eyebrow. "Aren't they the same thing?" He asked.

Izuru nodded. "By definition, yes, but by mindset, no."

Ulises was confused once more. "Mindset?"

"Soldiers are men who fight for as long as they have to, but leave the battlefield knowing that war is nothing more than a depressing and horrid thing and hope to never have to fight. Warriors, meanwhile, are the ones who live for the thrill of combat, and can't wait for the day another war occurs. In fact, most of the time, warriors can never make the adjustment back to real life because they enjoy combat. Truthfully, I prefer the fact that I am a soldier rather than a warrior. I despise combat, but only fight because I have to protect those close to me and the Soul Society's ideals." Explained Izuru.

Ulises simply scoffed. "Ridiculous!" He insisted. "Warriors, soldiers, they're all the same! They all join an army because they wish to fight! You are clearly neither because you lack the resolve to fight how they should fight!"

Ulises then charged him like an actual rhino (albeit, he is walking on two feet instead of four). "Hadō #58, Tenran!" Izuru shouted.

Ulises was stopped momentarily in his tracks as a tornado-like gust of wind shot out of Izuru's palm. Izuru used that moment to escape the building he was currently in. "Coward!" Ulises shouted in frustration. "Stop running away!"

Ulises took off after Izuru. Izuru looked behind him and began to formulate a plan in his mind. His aggression is both his greatest strength and his greatest weakness, Izuru thought. If I can find a way to use that against him...damn, this would be so much easier if he had a spot where Wabisuke's effects could be used!

Ulises then charged a red cero from the tip of his horn. "DIE!" He screamed.

Izuru spun around. "Bakudō #39, Enkōsen!"

A golden circle appeared in front of Izuru's palm and blocked the cero. Ulises simply kept charging. "Bakudō #73, Tozanshō!" Izuru shouted, following up the last attack.

An inverted, light blue pyramid formed around Izuru. Ulises growled and hit the pyramid head on with his horn. "I will not be stopped by something this irritating!" Ulises screamed.

Ulises pressed harder onto the pyramid and within seconds, it shattered under the immense force Ulises put into his horn. Ulises cackled as Izuru grimaced. "You see? You have no chance of winning!" He cackled. "This horn is pure iron and can smash through just about anything! You're lucky I didn't impale you on that last attack Soul Reaper!"

Izuru narrowed his eyes. "Did you just say iron?"

Ulises stopped laughing. "Are you deaf? Yes, I said iron!" He replied.

Izuru couldn't help but let a rare grin fall on his face. "Thanks for telling me that."

With that, Izuru flash stepped up to Ulises face and hit his horn with Wabisuke six times. "What was that supposed to do?" Ulises asked obnoxiously.

Then he felt it. For some reason, his horn suddenly felt heavier. Due to the new counter weight, Ulises dropped to his knees. His hands struggling to keep himself up due to his heavy horn. "What the hell did you do?" He asked.

Izuru appeared on his back. "Wabisuke doubles the weight of anything metal that it hits. The average rhinoceros horn weighs around 3.5 pounds. I don't know how much a horn made of iron weighs, but I'd say that after six hits, the counter weight would be too heavy for anyone to stay up. No matter how physically strong they are." He explained.

Izuru then placed his square-shaped Shikai around Ulises head. "You say that my Zanpakutō is strange. Well, while it may be strange in appearance, it is a very deadly Zanpakutō. Quite ironic considering how weak I am, right?"

Izuru pressed Wabisuke to Ulises' neck. "Are...are you actually..." Ulises stammered.

Izuru sighed. "As I told your master before I decapitated him, I pray that you never forgive me."

With that, Izuru pulled Wabisuke upwards, decapitating Ulises in a single strike. Izuru sighed and leapt off of the falling and headless body. Izuru lowered his head in sadness. "I really hate ending someone else's life. However, when the protection of my comrades is involved what choice do I have?"

Izuru raised his head and was met with a shock. Ulises' head was right in front of him. "Well said Izuru." The head 'said' in a comical voice.

Izuru cried out in surprise and stumbled backwards. Akio Yamamoto laughed and pulled the head away. "Oh man, you should've seen your face!" Akio laughed.

Izuru glared at him. "What the hell!" Izuru screamed. "This is no time for jokes Akio!"

Akio continued laughing. "I know, but when I saw the head, the idea just popped into my head and I just couldn't resist."

Izuru sighed. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

Akio stopped laughing and gave him a serious look. "Soifon, Momo, Marechiyo and me came to help you guys. Soifon's fighting the leader as we speak and Marechiyo and Momo are fighting two other Arrancar."

Izuru's eyes widened. "Momo's here too." He said worriedly.

Akio smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about Momo so much," he said. "I have faith in her as her captain, you should too as her friend."

Izuru smiled and nodded. Akio turned serious again. "But that's not what I'm here for." He said.

Izuru looked at him, afraid of what he was going to say. "Ichigo and Renji were fighting the leader, but both were seriously wounded. Rukia's trying her best but she can only heal one person. Since you're a former member of Squad 4, I need to get you down there ASAP."

Izuru's eyes widened. "Renji and Ichigo lost?"

Akio nodded grimly. "We seem to have underestimated the enemy higher-up's strength. I can only hope that Soifon will fare much better against him."

Akio turned in the direction the building he left Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia on. "Lets go." He said, simply.

A.N: You're probably wondering: Why would Akio do something so childish in a serious situation? Well, there really was no reason, but a lot of anime usually has jokes in otherwise serious situations (take Yumichika vs Chuulhorne for example). As for the idea of being soldiers and warriors being different, if you've heard the stories about the soldiers returning from Iraq, most of them have PTS due to the horrors they had seen. That's what separates soldiers from warriors, soldiers can't wait to get off the battlefield, and warriors can't wait to get on the battlefield, Now that I've got those out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will see another fight between a lieutenant and Fracción conclude.


	14. Chapter 14: Rich Man's Goal

A.N: I was a little upset that instead of seeing if Grimmjow was really back I get to see more of a one-sided fight between Byakuya and Äs Nodt, shame on you Kubo, better make up for it this week (I'm not counting on it though, that guy loves teasing his fans for some reason).

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 14: Rich Man's Goal

Taketsuna Gori watched in disbelief as Ōmaeda and Rafa exchanged blows with one another, insulting each other all the while. "Die along with your illusion of superiority!" Rafa screamed.

"You die along with your illusion of superiority!" Ōmaeda screamed back, swinging Gegetsuburi.

Rafa dodged the strike and leapt backwards. "What was that?" They both shouted. "Illusion? Shut up and die!"

Rafa stabbed at Ōmaeda, who blocked it by holding Gegetsuburi in front of him. Rafa then noticed Ulises spiritual pressure fade entirely. His eyes widened when he realized what had happened. Ōmaeda noticed this and spoke up. "Hey, what's with you? Don't get distracted all of a sudden."

Rafa sighed. "Oh nothing, it just seems that one of my comrades is dead after a valiant effort to exterminate his opponent."

Ōmaeda smirked. "That's funny, I didn't think you guys cared about your comrades."

Rafa snorted obnoxiously. "Well, I have to. One as great as me must show concern for others. It is one of many qualities that makes me great."

Ōmaeda snorted just as obnoxiously back. "What a misguided view. Great people shouldn't worry about others, that's what make them great. They only worry about themselves. We rich-folk don't worry about the peasants that walk the streets of the Soul Society every day because there is no reason to."

Rafa narrowed his eyebrows. "Riches? Do you think that determines how great you are?"

Rafa pointed at his chest. "True greatness comes from your heart! That's what makes me the greatest. I fight and think from my heart! Ergo, I am greater than you."

Ōmaeda's eyes narrowed from that statement as an image of Akio Yamamoto flashed through his mind. This annoying bastard war reminding Ōmaeda of that even more annoying bastard. That's totally something he would say, Ōmaeda thought, clenching his fist.

"Don't ever make me nostalgic again!" Ōmaeda screamed, swinging Gegetsuburi.

Rafa quickly blocked the spiked lead ball, but the force of the attack sent him flying into a building.

Soifon paused momentarily as she felt the surge in her usually useless lieutenant's spiritual pressure. "What are you getting distracted for, girl?" Bruto asked, swinging a fist at her.

Soifon knocked the fist away with a kick. "Oh nothing, it just seems that my lieutenant is finally living up to his ranking."

"Don't get distracted by such trivial things, girl," said Bruto. "If you do..."

Bruto swung again. "...You're dead."

Ōmaeda panted heavily and angrily. Rafa then got up, even angrier than before. "What the hell was that for?" Rafa asked, screaming. "And what the hell do you mean by nostalgic, you fat bastard!"

"I am not fat!" Ōmaeda screamed back. "I'm just plump!"

Rafa looked at him disbelief as he shouted again. "You are fat you stupid idiot, unless you're too blind to even see that!"

Ōmaeda swung Gegetsuburi. "I am definitely not blind, and I am definitely not fat!" He screamed.

Rafa blocked Gegetsuburi's strike, he smirked when he felt the force behind its attack. Unlike the last attack, he was prepared and wasn't sent back. "It seems you can fight." Rafa observed.

"I'm a lieutenant," said Ōmaeda. "Of course I can fight."

Rafa chuckled. "Well you know, I wouldn't have expected it from someone like you at first."

Ōmaeda narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"You say you're part of the Stealth Force," Rafa remembered. "However, I really don't say how someone as fat as you could possibly be considered stealthy."

Ōmaeda gritted his teeth. "You also mentioned that you were rich. Let me guess, did your fathers money get you that lieutenant's position?"

"No!" Ōmaeda shouted. "I got that position as a lieutenant because I'm one of the best, you need to listen pal!"

Rafa glared at him. "Stop spewing nonsense you fat ass!"

Ōmaeda wanted to retort with another insult, then he got a very wicked idea to even the score with the Arrancar. He would have the last laugh even if it killed him in the end. "Oh yeah?" Ōmaeda shouted. "Well if I'm fat, which I'm not, then you're fat too, because we're both practically the same size!"

Rafa looked at Ōmaeda. "What did you say?" He asked slowly.

"You heard me," replied Ōmaeda. "You are fat, because we're both the same size."

For a second, Rafa didn't respond. Ōmaeda smirked, thinking that he had claimed victory. Rafa then exploded. "You bastard!" He screamed. "How dare you stoop to such a level!"

Rafa gestured to himself. "My body is nowhere near fat. My chest is broad and strong, my abs are a six-pack, my biceps make women blush! How could you call yourself the greatest when you stoop to such a low level of insults?"

Rafa gave Ōmaeda a murderous look. "You have crossed the line!"

Rafa then screamed out. "Chomp down, Caimán!"

Scales grew out of Rafa's body. His mouth grew out into an alligator's mouth. A tail grew out of him. By the time the transformation was over, he had turned into an eight-foot tall human alligator. "Prepare to die!" Rafa shouted in a deep, raspy and very frightening voice.

When Ōmaeda heard that voice, he instantly turned and ran like hell, resealing Gegetsuburi and screaming like a little girl.

Soifon groaned when she heard the echo's of Ōmaeda's screams. "It seems you were wrong about your lieutenant." Bruto pointed out.

Soifon nodded. "It seems that he's gone all the way back down to 'useless moron.'"

Soifon sighed. "It's a shame too. And just when I thought he would finally make the jump from useless to useful. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up."

Ōmaeda ran as fast as his fat body could carry him, the monster that was Rafa followed him closely behind, clearly toying with him out of amusement. "Watch out!" Rafa shouted mockingly, opening his maw.

A scaly-green cero charged in his mouth and was soon fired at Ōmaeda. Luckily, Rafa had aimed to miss. Ōmaeda then took this chance to flee. "Bakudō #21, Sekienton!" He shouted, as red smoke suddenly surrounded him.

Rafa froze as he glared into the smoke. "Dammit!" He shouted in anger.

Rafa looked around. "Where did you go?" He half asked, half demanded.

Unbeknownst to Rafa, Ōmaeda was hiding in an alley with his back to a wall. "I am not afraid of him," he said to himself. "I am not afraid of him."

"Where are you, you fatty!" Shouted Rafa.

Ōmaeda cringed at his voice. "Okay I may be a little afraid of him."

Ōmaeda then heard Rafa nearing the alley he was in. "Okay, time to get out of here." Ōmaeda said quietly.

With that, Ōmaeda flash stepped to the top of the building. He then leaned over the roof to look down at Rafa. "I have him right where I want him." Ōmaeda muttered. "I can get him right now if I want to."

However, Ōmaeda was frozen in place. "So why am I hesitating?" He asked himself.

A thought then crossed Ōmaeda's mind. Is it because that I'm afraid? Is it because I'm expecting someone else to do it for me so I don't have to? He asked himself.

Ōmaeda shook his head. No way, he told himself. There's no way I'm thinking that.

Then he remembered something. Something that Akio had said to him awhile ago. 'You can't always expect people to hand everything to you in your life.' He had said.

Ōmaeda clenched his fist. "That bastard," he said to himself. "Why do his words continue to haunt me?"

Flashback: 30 Minutes Before Akio's Captain Proficiency Test

Akio Yamamoto walked down towards the Squad 1 barracks. A state of relaxation that was apparent on his face. "Yamamoto!" Came a familiar voice.

Akio turned to see Ōmaeda walking towards him, his fists clenched and ready to be swung. Akio sighed in annoyance. "What is it Marechiyo?" He asked.

Ōmaeda glared at his self-proclaimed rival. "What is it?" He repeated. "I'm here to kick your ass!"

Akio sighed once more. "Do you have a short term memory or something? I'm not in the mood for sending you to Squad 4 again."

Ōmaeda laughed. "Ha, what a laugh," he said arrogantly. "It's me who's going to send you to Squad 4 this time."

Akio shook his head. "I can't fight you right now Marechiyo," he insisted. "I'm on my way to my Captain Proficiency Test."

Ōmaeda wasn't going to back down. "Oh yeah," he said, trying to hit a nerve. "Well I'm here to prove that they're making the wrong choice by letting you become a captain by kicking the crap out of you."

Akio sighed for the third time. "If you really wish to fight me, then come and get me, I'll even let you take the first shot."

Ōmaeda glared at him. "Don't you mock me!" He shouted, drawing his Zanpakutō.

Ōmaeda charged Akio, who didn't do anything at first. Then he raised one of his hands. "Bakudō #4, Hainawa." Said Akio.

Golden rope wrapped around Ōmaeda. The fat lieutenant grunted in surprise and fell over. Akio glared at him. "You really are foolish you know that? Did you really expect me to just hand you the first strike?"

Akio squatted down to look at Ōmaeda in the eye. "It's people like you who really give the Thirteen Court Guard Squads a bad name you know that? People like you, who think that they have a free pass to everything just because of your family's name and your wealth."

Ōmaeda glared at him. "That's exactly how it works!" He insisted. "Without people who are higher up than others, the Soul Society would be torn asunder."

Akio shook his head. "What you said is only half right. While it is true that there must always be people who are richer than others, riches are not meant for people to develop superiority complexes. People like you take it too far when you think that you don't have to do anything because you're rich. As a Noble Family, it is your job be more morally and ethically upstanding than others, not less. You live your lives thinking that everyone is just going to hand you everything in your life."

Akio turned away. "You can't always expect people to hand everything to you in your life. The world doesn't work that way."

Ōmaeda shouted at Akio. "Don't you leave me here, I'm not done with you! And who are you to even tell me that stuff when your family is arguably the greatest of the Noble Families!"

Akio turned back to Ōmaeda. "Did you really think my life here started that way? I was once one of the peasants that you looked down on so much. Not once in my life did I ever expect anyone to do my any favors. I earned everything I have today through nothing more than hard work. In fact, in my opinion, it was sheer luck that my father noticed my abilities and decided to adopt me as his son."

Ōmaeda's eyes widened in shock. "And last time I checked, out of the twenty-six captains and lieutenants currently serving, only ten are a part of a noble family."

Akio started to walk away again. "Before you assume that riches determine your greatness, you should check the facts and realize that true strength comes from one's heart."

Before Akio could leave Ōmaeda, he heard his voice one more. "I hate you!" He shouted. "And I will surpass you one day Yamamoto! But I'm not going to do it with your crap about heart. That's peasant-talk. I'm gonna do it the way the rich do it!"

Akio sighed for the final time. "If that's really how you wanna do it, than I welcome you to try."

End Flashback

Ōmaeda was just about ready to explode. "That bastard is ruining both my reputation and the reputation of the Nobility. But before I take care of him, I'm going to kick this guy's ass."

With that, Ōmaeda said quietly: "Crush, Gegetsuburi."

Ōmaeda leapt off the roof and swung Gegetsuburi. Rafa looked up in time to see the spiked ball hit him in the head. Rafa cried out and stumbled backwards. "That was a dirty trick you bastard!" Rafa screamed, clutching his bloody head. "Now I'm going to have a hideous lump on my head when this is over!"

Ōmaeda landed and smirked at Rafa. "I'm sorry," he said mockingly. "I would hate to ruin such a hideous face...ah who am I kidding, your face was already bad enough."

Rafa growled. "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!" He shouted, opening his maw to charge another cero.

Ōmaeda simply flash stepped out of the way and ran up the wall on a building (yes he can do that, remember his fight with Nirgge Parduoc?). Rafa quickly crawled up the building after him, roaring in fury. Fell for it. Ōmaeda thought.

Ōmaeda then allowed himself to fall off the top of the building. He then held Gegetsuburi out in front of him as he collided with Rafa. Rafa screamed out in pain and surprise as the spikes in the giant ball dug into his scaly body. The increasing speed from the fall and the force that resulted from the impact onto the hard ground, dug the spikes even deeper into him. Ōmaeda took Gegetsuburi out of Rafa and looked down at the bloodied, broken, and clearly dying Rafa Salamón. "Where did that come from," Rafa choked. "That sudden increase in ferocity and power, where did that all come from?"

Ōmaeda got off the bloody Arrancar as his Resurrección dissipated. "You remember what I said about you making me all nostalgic? I wasn't kidding, you reminded me of someone I really hate, someone who thinks he's better than me."

Rafa raised an eyebrow. "You wish to kill this man as well, like you've just killed me." He said, coughing up more blood.

Ōmaeda shook his head. "Not kill him, I simply wish to surpass him." Said Ōmaeda.

Ōmaeda looked down at Rafa. "In order to surpass someone, you don't need this whole strength-from-the-heart crap. If you're meant to be better than someone, than you will be better than that person, it's just a matter of time."

Ōmaeda resealed Gegetsuburi before continuing. "You say you're the greatest, well let me tell you something pal: In my opinion, you're nothing but a stepping stone for me to prove my superiority to the guy that really matters. The guy who really, really needs a reality check."

"I see." Rafa replied.

Rafa gave a respectful smile to Ōmaeda. "I wish you luck in your endeavor."

And with that act of respect, Rafa Salamón was dead.

Akio's eyes widened in surprise as he looked out in the direction of where Ōmaeda's fight was from the rooftop he was on while Izuru and Rukia healed Ichigo and Renji. Looks like Marechiyo won, he thought. Now with Izuru's opponent headless, Rukia's opponent frozen, and now Marechiyo's opponent defeated, that just leaves Momo's fight.

Akio suddenly looked worried. You better win Momo, I'd never forgive myself if you were killed. It was me who dragged you into this after all.

Momo Hinamori blocked another swift strike from Saturnina Silvestre. "You're pretty good, I honestly didn't expect much from a little girl." Saturnina admitted.

Saturnina then looked off into the distance. "Not only that, it seems that Rafa and Ulises have been defeated. Tell me, are all the Soul Reapers as strong as His Majesty says?"

Momo nodded. "Everyone's crazy strong," she stated confidently. "Especially my captain, you should be glad you aren't fighting him."

Saturnina grinned. "Is that right?" I hope he's as strong as you claim he is. I want to fight as many of you as I can before Pascual executes his plan."

Momo's eyes narrowed. "What plan?" She asked.

Saturnina groaned. "Damn, almost let it slipped. Oh well, you'll be dead soon. Do me a favor and die quickly."

A.N: If anyone needs a reality check it's Ōmaeda. Oh well, at least I made it as in character as possible (a guy with an illusion of superiority). Anyways, hope you all enjoyed the chapter, see you next time.


	15. Chapter 15: Fighting Blind

A.N: Man, the last chapter of Bleach was insane. I never thought I'd see the day were Kubo would kill off a very important character (seriously, R.I.P Byakuya Kuchiki). But I can understand, it's the final arc, and sometimes character death develops other characters. In Byakuya's case, Renji and Rukia will be more developed. In fact, I can already tell Byakuya's death is going to cause friction between Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. And now Kenpachi has owned two or three Stern Ritter and is about to take on Whitey and Buckbeard. Also, lets pray that Shunsui, Ukitake, Hisagi, Soifon, Komamura, Hitsugaya, Rose, Rukia, and Renji don't suffer the same fate. Okay, now my rant is over. Sorry for boring y'all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 15: Fighting Blind

"Lt. Kurotsuchi," Said a young boy in a researchers outfit. "There's a Hell Butterfly for you."

"I see, thank you Rin." Nemu said, turning her attention to the dark-purple creature.

"Yes?" Nemu inquired.

"Lt. Kurotsuchi, I presume?" Came the voice of the Head Captain.

"Yes Head Captain, it is me." Said Nemu.

"What is the status on the battles in the Fake Karakura Town?" Asked Yamamoto.

Nemu looked at the monitor. "It seems that three threats have been...taken care of. Two are dead and once is simply incapacitated."

"And the captain-level enemy?" Inquired Yamamoto.

Nemu looked at the monitor again. "Squad 2 Captain Soifon is currently engaged in combat against that one, so far it seems that neither side has the upper hand."

"I see," replied Yamamoto. "And what is the status on our fight in the Precipice World?"

Nemu quickly moved to a different monitor. "We seem to be holding back the Menos quite well. However, these Menos simply keep coming, it's like a never-ending storm."

"Keep me posted on that battle. I'm much more concerned about that one. The idea of an enemy consistently invading the Soul Society cannot be entertained." Yamamoto said, clearly angered by such a thought.

Meanwhile, in the Precipice World. Squad 6 and Squad 7 were locked in deadly combat against an army of Menos Grande that has no end in sight. Such thoughts crossed Shūhei Hisagi's mind as he cut down yet another Gillian. "Damn," he said to himself. "How many of them have I cut down by now? There've been so many, I've lost track."

Shūhei looked out to see another group of Gillians closing in. "And there are still more, I guess this is what we get for allowing activity in Hueco Mundo to go unchecked."

Shūhei took a fighting stance. "Now reap, Kazeshini!"

Shūhei's Zanpakutō changed into two Kusarigama, or Japanese Scythe attached together by a chain. He quickly threw one of the Kusarigama at the Gillians. The deadly weapon Shūhei despised so much cut through several of them. Shūhei quickly brought the blade back and his face fell when he saw more Menos entering the Precipice World. "So many..." he muttered.

"Do not stop Shūhei, keep fighting." Came the voice of Sajin Komamura, who had joined his side.

Komamura stepped forward. "Roar, Tenken!" He shouted.

A giant, transparent arm holding a sword appeared around his arm. He then swung at a line of Menos, cutting each of them down. "Good swing Captain." Tetsuzaemon Iba complimented, running up to Komamura.

Komamura nodded his thanks and then saw Byakuya Kuchiki leading a group of Squad 6 Soul Reapers to a large group of Menos. Byakuya confronted the group of Menos and quickly raised his Zanpakutō. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

The blade split into several cherry blossoms and surrounded the group of Menos, killing them all instantly. Byakuya then turned to his group. "Go into groups and destroy the stragglers." He ordered.

"Yes, Captain Kuchiki!" They responded.

Benito Muerta gave a bored sighed as he sat in his throne. Fielhombre Guardia then spoke up. "Sir?" He began nervously.

Benito chuckled. "Fielhombre, you know you don't have to speak so nervously towards me. You know me far too well to be nervous around me."

Fielhombre nodded. "Forgive me Your Majesty, but I must ask: Aren't you concerned for our supply of Gillians. They are difficult to replace you know." Fielhombre pointed out.

Benito waved his hand dismissively. "I have no concern for expendable assets. If we lose our Gillians, it is of no consequence. As long as we have our main powerful group of Generals and Fracciónes, then we are powerful enough to challenge the Soul Society."

Benito looked at his six Fracciónes. "None of you should feel so nervous, as long as you all follow me and my vision for the world I have in mind, we are unstoppable."

Benito smiled darkly. "You all should know better than anyone what capabilities my power has. You all should know that no matter who stands in our way, in the end, I will crush them like the insects they are. By the time this war is over, living or dead, the Thirteen Court Guard Squads will know what true fear is."

Benito looked at his Fracciónes once more. "And true fear, my dear Fracciónes, is fear that cannot be overcome. True fear, is what the Thirteen Court Guard Squads are going to experience once I enter combat."

"But why not now?" Asked Fielhombre.

Benito chuckled. "There are only two real threats to my plan, and in time, I will deal with both of them personally. I am counting on the rest of you to destroy the other trash who think they can challenge us."

The Fracciónes nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Momo gritted her teeth in frustration as Saturnina blocked yet another attack and then quickly countered with her own quick strike. Something that Momo usually had to flash step away to avoid it. She's very coordinated and graceful in her movements, Momo observed. At first I thought that outfit of hers would be a problem because it is in no way armor, but now I see it actually highlights her greatest strengths, her speed and her coordinated attacks. I may have to try a different approach to beat her.

"Don't tell me that's all you got, and after I acknowledged your abilities too." Saturnina said, pouting.

Momo glared at her. "Why don't you try that again?" She challenged.

Saturnina smirked. "Gladly."

Momo purposely moved her back towards the side of a building as Saturnina charged her again. Before the female Arrancar could strike her, however, Momo disappeared with Flash Step. Saturnina growled in frustration and immediately looked behind her. She then saw Momo reappear with her free hand raised. "Bakudō #62, Hyapporankan!"

A light purple rod appeared in Momo's hand. She quickly threw it at Saturnina and watched as it suddenly broke into several rods. Shocked by what had just happened, Saturnina couldn't react and was pinned to the side of the building. "You're finished!" Momo shouted, swinging Tobiume.

Saturnina watched as a fireball was flung at her. She simply smirked. "Not quite. Seducción: Anular!" She shouted.

A pink heart was then shot at the fireball. Momo raised an eyebrow. "How's that supposed to stop Tobiume's attack?"

The heart then collided with the fireball. Momo's eyes then widened when the fireball dissipated. "Wh-what..."

"The main power of Lujuria is my Seducción Techniques. Anular has the ability to nullify any attack." Saturnina explained.

"And just how many do you actually have?" Momo asked.

Saturnina paused. "Three." She replied.

Saturnina then broke out of Hyapporankan and raised her blade. "And now, my second attack. Seducción: Dolor!" She shouted.

Saturnina swung her blade and several pink arrow-like projectiles were then shot at Momo, who quickly flash stepped out of the way. "Dolor!" Saturnina shouted again.

Momo quickly reacted once more. "Tobiume!" She shouted, swinging her Tobiume.

The fireball exploded upon contact with the arrows, destroying both attacks. When the smoke cleared, Momo was gone. Saturnina raised an eyebrow. "Oh my, did she get caught in the blast and die?"

Saturnina stopped her act the minute another fireball was flew at her from behind. She quickly cancelled out the attack with a cero. However, Momo emerged from the smoke swinging Tobiume, forcing Saturnina to block. "Nice try, that was a good combo."

Momo glared at her as Saturnina leapt back. "You continue to surprise me Lieutenant."

Momo grinned. "I suppose I can take that as a compliment."

Saturnina laughed. "Well, I hope you understand that I really can't lose, too much is at stake."

Saturnina then brought her free hand to her lips. "Seducción: Cegueras." She said.

Momo braced herself, but was surprised when Saturnina simply blew her a kiss and a gust of pink smoke blew at Momo. The smoke surrounded Momo's, who suddenly found it very hard to see. With horror, Momo realized that she was now blind. "What is this?" She asked in fear.

"The final and most deadly attack among my Sedducción attacks: Cegueras," Saturnina began. "People say love is blind. Well, that's exactly what Cegueras does to you. You are now completely blind, making you very vulnerable to me and my blade."

"Completely blind?" Momo repeated.

"That's correct." Saturnina replied, charging Momo.

Momo quickly brought her hand up. "Bakudō #73, Tozanshō!"

The inverted pyramid quickly formed around Momo just in time as Saturnina's blade collided with the barrier. Saturnina's eyes narrowed in anger. "Fine, put up a barrier, see what I care. I'll just smash through it."

Momo was close to crying. She's right, she's gonna break through it and then kill me, and there's nothing I can do to stop her, She thought despairingly. Captain Yamamoto, forgive me, I've failed you...

A memory then crossed her mind, Momo's eyes widened as it flashed before her.

Flashback: A Day in Squad 5

Akio stood over a panting Momo, who had just been knocked onto her rear. A wooden sword in one of her hands. "Come on Momo, you can surely do better than that." Akio said, smiling at her.

Momo nodded and got up. She then looked off to the sideline to see her fellow squad members watching. What was the whole point of this? The Captain had brought everyone out to the training grounds and then he called Momo over and handed her a wooden sword. He then proceeded to defeat her twice now without much effort. "I can, Captain." She simply said.

Akio nodded. "However, I would like to try something a little different." He said.

Momo raised an eyebrow as Akio took a piece of cloth out of his pocket. "Wrap this around your eyes."

Momo's eyes widened. "But Captain, how am I supposed to see?" She asked.

"The answer is simple, you don't see." Said Akio.

Momo was still hesitant. "But sir, how am I supposed to fight?"

Akio shook his head. "Momo, you can't simply rely on your eyes to fight, you have to use your other senses in situations when vision is impaired. Namely, sound and your ability to sense the enemy's spiritual pressure and spirit energy. Also, there are times when simply what you see is not good enough, it's what you feel that gives you the ability to react quickly."

Momo nodded. "All right Captain, I trust you." She said, wrapping the blindfold around her eyes.

Akio then spoke once more. "Now let go of all senses except your sound and ability to sense your enemy's spirit energy and spiritual pressure."

Momo nodded once more. "I think I'm starting to sense it."

"That's good," Akio said, smiling. "The more you concentrate it, the better chance you'll have at reading your opponents moves before they actually happen."

Akio then positioned himself in a battle stance. "Now then, lets begin."

Momo nodded. I can't expect to make a clean strike, she thought. No telling what he'll do. I'll just have to wait for my chance.

Akio swung his wooden sword. There! Momo suddenly thought.

The petite lieutenant blocked the wooden sword, much to Akio's delight. "Excellent! Keep it up!" He encouraged.

Akio swung again and again, and Momo blocked each attack. Akio became more delighted by the second, she was such a fast learner. Momo then used a feint to create an opening. It was here she hesitated. She's never willingly struck someone down unless it was in a fit of rage, like when she was ready to kill Gin Ichimaru for the 'murder' of Aizen. Akio narrowed his eyes and quickly recovered, disarming Momo instantly. "That was pretty good Momo," Akio said. "Remove your blindfold, you're done today."

Akio turned to the rest of the squad. "As for the rest of you, there are blindfolds in that crate over there, I want you all to partner up and take a blindfold out. Use the same techniques that Lt. Hinamori here just used."

"Yes sir!" The Soul Reapers said obediently.

Akio turned back to Momo. "I would like to see you in my quarters afterwards, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Momo nodded, knowing what he was going to tell her. "Yes, Captain Yamamoto." She replied.

"And Momo?" Akio continued.

"Yes?"

"It's just Akio."

That night, Momo found herself nervously standing in front of her captain's room. "Umm, Captain Yamamoto, it's me." She said.

"Oh, come in Momo," came Akio's voice. "I made tea."

Momo opened the door to see Akio smiling welcomingly and politely. "Come, have a seat." Said Akio, gesturing to a pillow in front of his own.

Momo nodded and sat down. Akio offered her a cup of tea, which she gratefully accepted. The two enjoyed the tea for awhile until Akio's expression hardened slightly. "Why did you hesitate on that last attack?" He asked. "You had an opening, if it were a real battle you could've used that to strike down an enemy."

Momo looked down, ashamed. "I know that, but I couldn't bring myself to hit you. Also, I've never really killed anyone before. Nor have I ever tried to unless I was really angry."

Akio looked as if he was expecting such an answer. "I see. Momo, do you realize that such feelings may interfere with your ability to fight when the enemy isn't me. Part of the reason for todays training was to teach the squad to not just look with their eyes. For sometimes what you see with your eyes can lie to you. If you were forced to fight one who used to be a friend, you'd hesitate, if you even fought someone who looked like a friend, there's a chance you might hesitate because you see that friend in that enemy."

Momo nodded. "And what about all those times when that's not the case. You say that you've never willingly tried to strike someone down unless it was in a fit of rage. What's going to happen when it's simply you and the enemy and there's no reason for you to get angry?"

Momo shook her head. "I don't know sir," she admitted. "I just don't want to become like the men from Squad 11. And every time I've been enraged I've almost hurt some of my own friends."

"I see." Akio replied, simply.

Akio seemed to contemplate for a moment. Then he spoke once more. "Momo, I'm not asking you to become a demon like the Soul Reapers in Squad 11. You don't have to be a demon to kill. What you really have to become is like a knight, a protector."

"A protector?" Momo repeated, confused.

"Momo, do you know what gives Ichigo Kurosaki the ability to fight without regret?" Akio asked.

Momo shook her head. "It's because he's always had someone in his mind that he wants to protect. Be it Rukia Kuchiki or any of his other friends, there's always someone he's hellbent on protecting." Akio explained.

Momo was now starting to understand. "Don't swing your sword to kill, swing your sword to protect. And if the enemy dies while you protect, that means you did a good job at protecting what matters most to you."

Akio then gave Momo a look that made the girl feel like he was looking into her thoughts. "So tell me Momo, what do you want to protect the most?" Akio asked.

Momo thought it over. "My friends," she replied. "And not just my friends, I want to be the one to protect Tōshirō for once."

Akio raised an eyebrow. "Captain Hitsugaya?"

Momo nodded. "He was my childhood friend, and he's always protected me no matter what. As much as I appreciate that, I want to be the one to protect him for once. He shouldn't have to put himself through so much just for me!"

Akio smiled warmly. "Momo, do you love Captain Hitsugaya?"

Momo paused for a moment, then nodded. "He means the world to me. He's gone from surrogate brother, to protector, to the one I want to love and be with for the rest of my life."

Akio's smile widened. "Momo Hinamori, I think we've made a lot of progress. You now have the resolve to fight and protect."

Momo finished her tea and then stood up. Bowing to her captain, she turned and started to leave. Before she reached the door, however, she turned back to Akio. "Captain Yamamoto, I just want to say one more thing." She said.

"Shoot."

Momo bowed again. "I'm truly lucky to serve under you Captain Yamamoto."

Akio smiled and nodded. "And I'm lucky to have you as a lieutenant, Momo."

And with that, Momo Hinamori left her captain's barracks feeling stronger than ever.

End Flashback

Ever since that conversation, I realized how genuine Captain Yamamoto was. He was nothing like Aizen. I owe him so much, just like I owe Tōshiro. And the way I'm gonna start repaying them, is by winning this fight. Momo thought.

Saturnina finally destroyed the barrier with a cero. She chuckled lightly. "Looks like I win." She said confidently.

Saturnina raised her blade, preparing to strike Momo down in one shot. There! Momo thought, realizing where Saturnina was.

What happened next made Saturnina's eyes widen in shock, in more ways than one. Not only did Momo react perfectly, she managed to give Saturnina a deep cut across her cut. Saturnina leapt back. "How the Hell did you do that?" She asked angrily.

Momo didn't reply. "Not going to answer huh?" Saturnina asked. "Fine then, I'll just kill you!"

Saturnina charged in again and swung at Momo again at again. However, much to the beautiful Arrancar's frustration, Momo blocked each strike with ease. Let go of all other senses. Momo thought, remembering her captain's lesson.

Momo then preformed a feint on Saturnina and then slashed her shoulder. Swing to protect, don't hesitate. Momo thought, a picture of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's face in her mind.

"Damn you!" Saturnina screamed in fury.

Momo flash stepped to the right to dodge the downwards strike. "Hadō #12, Fushibi." Said Momo.

Saturnina's eyes widened in surprise as the orange webbing trapped her once more. Momo raised Tobiume. "I don't know where this fireball is going to go...but I'm 99% sure that it's going to hit the webbing somewhere. I'm sorry that it has to end like this for you."

Momo swung the fireball, and just like she predicted, it hit the webbing. Saturnina's eyes widened as it lit up and exploded. Momo grimaced as she heard Saturnina's agonizing cry of pain. As the burnt and bloody Arrancar fell from the sky, Momo felt her vision return. That only meant that the Arrancar was close to death. I should just make sure though. She thought.

Momo walked back down to earth towards Saturnina. When she reached the burnt body, Saturnina coughed several times before speaking. "How did you do that?" Saturnina choked.

Momo paused for a moment. "That's simple, for two years I wasted my time wallowing in self pity allowing myself to think that one day, Aizen would return to me and be my captain once more. Then I met Captain Yamamoto and I became stronger...no, I met Captain Yamamoto and I reached my true potential as a lieutenant. I was afraid of change for the longest time, thinking that if things changed, nothing could be great again. That was why I was so attached to Aizen even after he betrayed the Soul Society."

"But change is a terrible thing," Saturnina said angrily. "I should know, I lost my general and was stuck with a horrible man in Bruto De Poder."

Momo smiled sympathetically. "Change can be both good and bad. I'm sorry you got the bad end of it, I really am. But when I met Captain Yamamoto, I found my resolve to be the best Soul Reaper I could be again."

Saturnina looked at her. "That plan you mentioned, the one your friend Pascual had. Did it have anything to do with that man, Bruto."

Saturnina nodded. "Pascual had hoped that either the enemy would kill him, or at least weaken him so that he could kill him himself. We both hoped that we could finally avenge General Dionisio after all this time. That's all we ever wanted."

Momo shook her head. "I can understand all your anger towards General De Poder. But you shouldn't let something that happened in the past dictate your decisions in the future, I was this close to going AWOL after Aizen left and that would've ruined my future as a Soul Reaper. Do you really think your leaders would've been as forgiving if your plan succeeded."

Saturnina shook her head. "This was a suicide mission either way, we knew we would die either way. Attacking a general is treason."

"I see." Momo said simply.

Saturnina then started to fade away. "I wonder, if our leader's roles were reversed, would I be serving the man you speak so highly of?"

Saturnina looked at Momo. "I really wish I could've been the one to fight under your captain, or at least meet him, I've forgotten what it's like to fight under a great leader."

Momo nodded sadly as Saturnina completely faded away. "I'm sorry things turned out the way they did for you." She said quietly.

"Momo?"

Momo turned to see Captain Yamamoto walking towards her, smiling. "I'm proud of you." He said simply.

Momo smiled back. "Hey, Captain?" She inquired.

"Yes Momo?" Akio urged her on.

"Do you think all Arrancar are the same? That one...I just couldn't help but feel bad for her." Said Momo.

Akio thought it over. "I don't know, Central 46's propaganda portrays them all as lawless monsters. I can't make such an accurate judgement because I've only met two."

Akio placed a hand on Momo's shoulder. "Come on, lets go. Izuru's a little worried about you." He said.

Soifon kicked Bruto's arm and leapt behind him, attempting to get the second strike in. Bruto, however, proved to have very high reflexes and swatted her away, like a fly. Soifon cried out as she flew into a building. Bruto laughed as she fell to her knees. "I'll admit, girl, this battle has caused me to break a sweat. I won't deny that I was wrong about your abilities."

Bruto narrowed his eyes. "However, the power you see is the energy that His Majesty gave to me and his generals. That energy is spirit energy that he gathered through hundreds of years of wandering Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living. In other words, while you are strong, you have no chance. And you haven't even seen my full power yet!"

Soifon got up. Damn, she thought. If he had used more of that energy in his fists he would've broken my ribs for sure. And he's awfully coordinated for a man his size. I haven't even come close to getting that second strike I need, yet. But I can't give up! Not now!

"It doesn't matter to me how strong you are!" Soifon shouted back.

"Hmm?" Bruto simply replied in shock.

Soifon raised Suzumebachi. "I made a promise to a friend of mine before we arrived here. We both promised each other that no matter what, we would survive this battle and show you Arrancar the true power of a Soul Reaper. Even if our bones may shatter, our resolve to keep fighting won't. We will win, no matter what the odds!"

Bruto chuckled. "Then come at me, Soul Reaper Captain, show me this true power."

Soifon chuckled as well. Then she said one word and one word only. "Shunkō."

A.N: And now we have one fight left, Soifon vs. Bruto. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully enjoy the next one. This is ND2014, signing off.


	16. Chapter 16: The Blazing Sun Rises

A.N: I was a little disappointed that we didn't get a new chapter last week. But then I heard that Kubo is really sick. Well, get well soon Kubo. 'Cause I think we all wanna see if Kenpachi can hack it against Blondie and Buck-beard...and who's pointing the sword at Urahara...and if Ichigo can finally get out...and if Rukia and Renji are okay. Geez, there are a lot of things that I think people want to see right now. Oh well, lets see how Soifon's doing against Bruto De Poder.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 16: The Blazing Sun Rises

Akio and Momo returned to the rooftop where Ichigo and Renji were being healed. There, Akio noticed several differences. Ōmaeda had joined the group, Ichigo was completely healed and is now conversing with Rukia, and Renji, who had also recovered, was off sulking in a corner. Why, of course, was unknown to Akio. Akio paid little attention to the scowl Ōmaeda gave him and joined Izuru, who was paying close attention to the explosion of spiritual pressure in another part of the town. Akio could only guess that it was Soifon. "I take it everyone's fine then?" Akio asked.

Izuru nodded. "I told Ichigo and Renji that they shouldn't move so much or they'll open their wounds again."

Momo then spoke up. "How are you Izuru?" She asked.

Izuru's eyes widened. "Momo, are you all right, did the Arrancar hurt you in any way?" He asked.

Momo giggled and shook her head. "I'm fine Izuru." She said.

Akio looked at Izuru. "Izuru, you should probably gather up the others, from what I've been told is that they've all been defeated and are injured."

Izuru nodded. "And Izuru?" Akio continued.

"Yes?" Izuru inquired.

"Momo wants someone else." Akio said jokingly.

Izuru glared at his friend as he walked away. Akio went up to Ichigo and Rukia. "How're you feeling Ichigo?" Akio asked.

"Much better," Ichigo replied. "Izuru's a pretty damn good healer."

Akio watched as Izuru and Momo Flash Stepped away. "Yeah, Squad 3 got pretty lucky when they ended up with a lieutenant who just happened to be a former member of Squad 4."

Akio looked at Renji. "What's up with him?" He asked.

"He's been like that ever since he learned his childhood crush is in love with someone else." Said Ichigo.

Akio looked at Ichigo. "He lost his resolve over love?" Akio wasn't one who criticized people but failure, but unless Renji had found it out in the worst way possible, there's no way he should lose his resolve.

"Well, see, it's kind of awkward, he found out during the battle when Rukia and me told each other that we loved each other." Ichigo continued.

Akio looked at Rukia. "You were his childhood crush?" He asked.

Rukia nodded. "Well, I guess I'd be upset about that too if that were the case." Akio admitted

Akio then remembered something. "Wait, you two? Together?" He asked.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded. "You know, if we weren't fighting an enemy at the moment, I'd congratulate you both. Also, considering Renji's...eh, state, it's just probably not a good idea to congratulate you both."

"I can hear you, you moron!" Renji spoke up.

"Sorry Renj.'" Said Akio.

With that, Akio decided to leave the others and go back to watching the explosions across the town, praying that those explosions weren't hurting Soifon. Ōmaeda soon joined him, surprising Akio. "I should thank you, you know," Akio admitted. "You didn't have to show up but you did. That speaks volumes about your loyalty to Soifon."

Ōmaeda ignored him. Akio spoke again. "So tell me, what's this weird thing going on with Soifon's spiritual pressure? You're her lieutenant, you should know, right?"

Ōmaeda paused for a moment, then said one word. "Shunkō."

Akio glared at him. "Shunkō?" He repeated. "Do you really think I'm going to understand what that means?"

"It's a technique exclusive to the Commander of the Stealth Force." Ōmaeda explained, not looking at Akio at all. "It combines Kidō with Hakuda. It's a very difficult technique to learn, that's why only the commander is able to learn it."

Akio looked at a falling building. Such a destructive technique. He observed, smiling. You really are powerful, aren't you Soifon?

A glowing Soifon leapt up and dropkicked Bruto in the head, sending him onto his knees. Here, Soifon attempted her second strike once more. However, she was met with a surprise when Bruto sacrificed his arm to her Suzumebachi. Bruto then tossed her out of the way and stood to his feet. Soifon looked at him in shock. "That was smart of you," Soifon complimented. "Sacrificing your arm to my attack to save yourself from death."

Bruto got up and narrowed his eyes at his petite foe. "Your so relaxed right now." He observed.

"Che, who says I am?" Soifon smirked.

"You still think that you're going to win this fight regardless of our differences in power...I simply cannot stand that." Bruto said slowly.

"I told you didn't I? I have to win this fight, as a captain I am obligated to do so, and I made a promise to someone very dear to me that I would."

Soifon clenched one of her fists. "Akio trusted me enough to fight you one-on-one, I wouldn't be able to face him if I failed."

Bruto smirked. "You won't have to face him 'cause you'll be dead in five minutes."

Soifon raised an eyebrow as Bruto continued. "I can't risk you hitting me again with that Shikai of yours, so I've got no choice. Pay attention girl, what I'm about to show you will terrify you."

Soifon grimaced. He's going to do it, she thought. I can't let him!

Soifon flash stepped towards Bruto, but it was too late. Bruto then screamed. "Burn Abrasador!"

Soifon was forced back as a massive amount of spiritual pressure was excreted from Bruto.

Benito Muerta smirked as he watched the fight between his general and the Squad 2 Captain. "Very interesting," he said to himself. "I've never seen Bruto's Resurrección before. This battle just got much more interesting."

Benito took a look at the petite captain. "So, Squad 2 Captain, just what do you intend to do next?" He asked.

Soifon was trying her best to maintain her balance as the giant's spiritual pressure threatened to knock her off her feet. "What kind of monster is this guy?" She asked herself.

Seconds later, Soifon's question was answered. And the answer to that question made her eyes widen in fear. 'Abrasador' roughly translated to blazing sun, and Bruto certainly looked like he became one. The big man was literally surrounded by burning fire, as though it were some sort of suit. Soifon quickly regained her composure. Bruto laughed in a very monstrous way. "Tell me, Captain, do you feel it?"

Soifon didn't understand. "Don't you feel the fear that my Resurrección is causing you?" Asked Bruto.

Soifon glared at him. Bruto laughed once more. "It's perfectly natural you know, this form is monstrous. I applaud you for making me take this form, most of my opponents are dead before I release."

Bruto raised one of his hands. "However, when I do get to release, it's quite enjoyable to see the fear in my enemies eyes as I reduce them to nothing but pure ash. Now I shall add you to that list."

"Don't count on it!" Soifon shouted.

Bruto laughed yet again. "Foolish girl, you can't touch me in this form! The flames on my body are far too intense for anyone to get close! And those who do get close are simply burnt to a crisp. Face it, you have absolutely no chance of victory now that I've released!"

Soifon couldn't hide it. She was afraid. Not just of this guys obvious power, but his spiritual pressure. It's like I'm standing close to the sun, she thought. Captain Hitsugaya's spiritual pressure makes people shiver, but this guy's spiritual pressure makes people sweat from both the heat, and in fear.

Soifon quickly hardened her resolve. "There's no way in hell I'm going to lose just because you've surrounded yourself with fire!" She shouted.

Bruto smirked. "Then burn." He simply said.

Soifon's eyes widened as a torrent of fire came rushing towards her. Bruto smirked as the fire enveloped her. "It seems she was more afraid then she let on." He smirked.

"Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō: Utsusemi!" A familiar voice shouted.

Bruto spun around. "Hadō #58, Tenran!" Shouted Soifon.

Bruto had little time to react as a tornado blew towards him. He simply used his large arms to shield himself as he attempted to maintain his balance. Soifon frowned. "It looks like my theory of blowing out your flames won't work."

Bruto glared at her. "How the hell did you do that? I saw you burn!"

Soifon remained impassive. "A Hohō technique that was taught to me by my mentor. It allows me to move away so fast, that I leave an afterimage of myself. What you attacked was nothing more than an illusion."

Bruto growled at her and fired another blast of fire. "Hadō #63, Raikōhō!" Soifon shouted.

A ball of yellow electricity met Bruto's flames, canceling out both attacks and leaving the space in between the two foes covered in smoke. "Bakudō #30," Bruto heard Soifon shout from the other side. "Shitotsu Sansen!"

Three golden beams shot at Bruto, pinning him to the side of a building. "Dammit." He said through gritted teeth.

When the smoke cleared, Soifon was standing in place, smirking. "Hadō #88, Hiryūgekizokushintenraihō!" She screamed.

Bruto's eyes widened as an enormous blast of blue lightning shot towards him. He then quickly overcame his fear and smirked. "I may not be able to stop that attack, but I can do this," He said. "Sol!"

Fire then erupted around Bruto's body as the blast neared him. The building was quickly destroyed and Bruto was still sent flying from the attack. However, Soifon could tell that he wasn't dead, which was quite unfortunate. Damn, she thought. That attack of his halved the power of my attack.

Soifon could feel herself become winded. Not only that, but such a high-level attack has drained my energy. If I'm gonna beat him, I have to do it in a surprise one-shot kill, but with Suzumebachi neutralized what else could I use other than...

Soifon sighed, she knew that was the only option. "I hate doing it, but that's my only choice." She said to herself as Bruto got back up. "But first, I have to do what any good assassin would do in this situation, lure the target into a trap."

"I applaud you for making such a powerful attack!" Bruto called from afar. "However, my Sol halved it's power, so I can still fight!"

Bruto raised both hands. "Now, Erupciōn Solar!" He screamed.

Soifon's eyes narrowed as several blasts of fire erupted from the ground all around her, and each blast threatened to hit either her, or somewhere near her. The Commander of the Stealth Force quickly Flash Stepped away, leaving a very annoyed Bruto. "It seems the only thing she can do now is run away." Bruto said to himself.

His eyes narrowed. And even though that means I'm winning, she's still proving to be quite elusive, which is a problem. I have to end this fight quickly.

Bruto smiled. "Now then, Captain, if it's a game of Hide n' Seek you want, then I'd be more than happy to oblige."

Akio Yamamoto raised an eyebrow as he felt Soifon's spiritual pressure drop. Of course, Akio was no fool, he knew that she was hiding it from the opponent he was fighting. And there were two reasons for this: Soifon was an assassin, and he knew that her biggest strength were surprise attacks. And the second was even more simple: He had seen from afar what that 'monsters' power was capable of, he understood perfectly if she wanted to retreat and rethink her strategy for this enemy.

Hmm? What's this? Akio thought, noticing a new spiritual pressure.

After a moment of trying to figure out who it is, he frowned at the fact that she chose to hide herself. "How long are you just going to stand there, hidden, Yoruichi?" Asked Akio.

Akio brought his hand up and seemed to strip away in an invisible curtain, revealing Yoruichi Shihōin, who was frowning at him. "For the record, I purposely allowed you to notice me." She said.

Akio frowned. "What're you doing here Yoruichi?" He asked.

Yoruichi sighed. "I was bored."

Everyone looked at Yoruichi in shock. "You were bored?" They repeated.

"Yeah." said Yoruichi.

Akio looked at her. "What's the real reason?" He asked.

Yoruichi pouted. "I was bored, I swear. Kisuke was so caught up in some boring science-stuff and didn't even notice I was trying to seduce him..."

She says as everyone except Renji blushes from the information. "...I swear he can be so dense."

Kisuke Urahara sneezed as he finished sending some data to the R&D Center. "Is...someone talking about me?"

He sighed, not knowing that Yoruichi was gone. "I hope it's a pretty girl."

Akio glared at her. "So, let me see if I've got this right, you came into a war zone just because you were bored?"

Yoruichi nodded. Akio sighed. "Why Soifon looks up to you is beyond me."

Yoruichi grinned at hearing her former students name. "So how is my little bee?"

"Fighting." Akio said, gesturing to the explosions.

"Think she can pull it off?" Asked Yoruichi.

Akio smiled. "Of course, you don't give your student enough credit Yoruichi."

Yoruichi scowled. "I do, but I looked at Kisuke's monitor, and this guy looks pretty tough."

Akio shrugged. "Oh yeah, he is. But no matter how tough the enemy is, she'll pull it off. That's how much faith I have in her."

Soifon hid inside a building and watched as Bruto passed by. "It looks like he didn't notice," She said to herself. "That's good, now I can surprise him."

Soifon quickly moved up to the roof and grinned in satisfaction when she saw that Bruto still hasn't noticed her presence. "Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben." She said quietly.

Soifon felt herself strain to suppress her spiritual pressure as a giant yellow missile appeared on her arm. She then leapt off the roof and aimed at Bruto. "This game ends here." She said quietly.

With that, the missile launched at Brtuo. Bruto heard the sounds of something large zipping towards him, He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw the missile flying towards him. Soifon flew back and managed to regain her footing on a building. Sliding back to the ground, she watched as the missile exploded upon contact with Bruto. She sighed in relief as she collapsed to her knees.

However, her relief was short-lived when the smoke cleared, revealing Bruto was not only alive, but aside from some bleeding, did not look harmed at all. In fact, the flames around his body seem to have grown. "Foolish girl," he bragged. "Explosions, fires, none of that have any effect on me. In fact, thanks to you, I've grown stronger and I now have more time to win this fight!"

Bruto raised both hands. "This all ends here, now die!"

Fire flew towards Soifon. Dammit, I'm too exhausted to dodge...Soifon thought, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, Soifon felt her self swept off her feet and taken out of the line of fire. She opened her eyes and was shocked at who saved her. "Lady Yoruichi..."

Yoruichi smiled at Soifon. "Hey."

"But, I thought you were back at the shop?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Did you really think I'd just let you die? Come on, lets find somewhere safe to regroup."

A.N: Sorry this took awhile, hope y'all enjoyed it.


	17. Chapter 17: The Blazing Sun Sets

A.N: Well, I'm just gonna come out and say it. The last chapter of Bleach was freaking awesome! I mean Kenpachi just owned three Stern Ritter and is now gonna go head-to-head with the Vandenreich Leader! And to top it all off, Yamamoto is gonna go against the man who killed his lieutenant. Although, I'm still upset that we don't know for sure who is pointing the blade at Urahara (but yet we all know it's gonna be Grimmjow, I mean lets be honest here), and Ichigo is still not out of Kirge Opie's jail. Okay, rant over.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach

Chapter 17: The Blazing Sun Sets

Benito Muerta watched in interest as Pascual Quique continued to remain frozen. "As far as I know about Lt. Rukia Kuchiki's Zanpakutō is that anyone should be able to break out of that ice prison eventually. Her Zanpakutō, unlike Captain Hitsugaya's, does not create an unbreakable ice prison."

Benito's eyes narrowed. "So just what are you planning, my dear Pascual?" He asked.

"Sir?"

Benito turned to Tesla Lindocruz at the sound of his voice. "Are you suspicious of Pascual Quique?" He asked.

Benito smiled. "I'll admit, I am. But, I probably should've seen this coming. Considering a conversation we had several months ago."

"What happened?" Asked Tesla.

Benito sighed. "I made the mistake of allowing an emotionally compromised Arrancar to continue serving in Los Retazos."

Flashback: Three Months Ago (A week after Bruto's fight with Andres Dionisio)

Pascual stormed into Benito's throne room, the look of fury on his face evident. Benito gave him a hard stare. "Coming into the throne room without requesting an audience...that's quite bold of you Pascual." Benito said calmly.

"Why?" Pascual asked, ignoring Benito's statement.

Benito sighed, clearly bored. "Why, what?" He asked back.

"Why didn't you execute Bruto De Poder for killing General Dionisio?"

Benito shook his head. "Killing someone in a fair fight is not a crime, Pascual. Both Andres and Bruto agreed to it. Andres knew the risks and payed the price in the end."

Pascual glared at him. "General Dionisio was trying to prove a point! He was trying to show you that that...man is nothing more than a beast! A monster that is unfit to serve in something as prestigious one of your generals!" He insisted.

Benito shook his head. "Sometimes a monster is needed in combat. You must understand, Pascual, I need people who are completely and genuinely dedicated to our cause. I don't care so much about the man's personality."

"And you think De Poder is? Is our cause really worth it if we allow men like him into power?" Pascual asked angrily.

Benito's Fracciónes (minus Tesla and Palmira, who were out on assignment) looked at him, wondering what he was going to do next. Benito looked at him with restrained anger. "I'd watch what you say Pascual, what our cause is trying to create has nothing to do with who rules in the end. It's about where we are in the world in the end."

"Lies! You're probably trying to make sure nobody can challenge you! That's why you allowed General Dionisio to die! He was probably the only man who could surpass you is that correct..."

Pascual suddenly collapsed to the floor as he felt the enormous weight of Benito's intense spiritual pressure. "Surpass me, you say? Was Andres' spiritual pressure this great?"

Pascual slowly got to his feet as Benito's spiritual pressure returned to a normal level. "Leave immediately, this unapproved audience is now over." Said Benito.

Pascual turned away, still angry. He then heard Benito's voice once more. "Do not assume that I am not grieving for Andres. He was, indeed my most trusted general, and he is certainly a difficult man to replace. But, this job is meant for the six strongest members of Los Retazos. If that means replacing him with someone stronger, than I'm afraid he was simply not meant for the job in the future."

Pascual's fists clenched as he moved towards the door again. "If you are truly one of Andres' Fracciónes, you would take the lessons that he taught you and fight regardless of the circumstances. That is what a true warrior would do."

Pascual turned his head and looked at him. "Are you a warrior, Pascual, or a guard?" Benito asked quizzically.

End Flashback

Benito sighed. "I thought he'd take my advice...it seems I was wrong."

Tesla seemed eager. "Would you like me to go and kill him sir?" He asked.

Benito shook his head. "Oh no, I'd like to see how this situation plays out."

This time, Fielhombre spoke up. "Sir, aren't you worried that he might turn against General De Poder?"

Benito leaned back in his chair. "If Pascual Quique turns on his General, than General De Poder will simply kill him. Considering his state, I'm quite confident that General De Poder can kill anyone."

Yoruichi and Soifon rested up on another end of the Fake Karakura Town. The Flash Goddess set Soifon down and looked behind her, hoping Bruuto had not followed her. She smiled when she saw that he had chosen to not use Sonido. Clearly, he did not believe in using it or had no skill in it. Turning back to Soifon, she put her hands out. "Just hold still for a moment, I know enough Healing Kidō to restore your spirit energy." She said.

Soifon nodded and suddenly felt relaxed as she felt her spirit energy increase to its high level once again. "Thank you, Lady Yoruichi." She said gratefully.

Yoruichi nodded and looked back once more, expecting her original theory to be incorrect. "So what are we gonna do about Hothead? He certainly is going to be a tough one, eh?"

Soifon nodded sadly. "I should've allowed Akio to aid me in this fight, we might not be having this much trouble if I hadn't made him leave."

Yoruichi glared at her and slapped him. "What kind of talk is that?" She asked.

"Lady Yoruichi..."

"Akio trusts you to win this fight!" Yoruichi shouted. "And you're just going to give up like that?"

"I don't want to give up," Soifon said sadly. "I know that I'm obligated to win, but..."

"But nothing," Yoruichi interrupted. "Do you really think that that guy's invincible?"

Soifon looked at her. "Hasn't everyone's Bankai shown you that everything has a limit to it? There is no such thing as invincibility no matter what you've heard."

Yoruichi gripped Soifon's collar. "If you really cared about your comrades you'd find a way to win and come back alive!" She shouted.

Soifon looked down. If I really cared about my comrades...that's the thing, the only real comrade I have is Akio...and honestly, I wish I could call him more now that I've learned of who he really is as a person. Lady Yoruichi is right, I can't believe I almost lost myself like that.

Soifon clenched her fists in frustration. Think Soifon! He must have some sort of weakness.

Flashback

"...I now have more time to win this fight." Bruto had said.

End Flashback

More time, what could that possibly mean? From what I've seen is that those with very high spiritual energy can maintain certain forms like a Resurrección or a Bankai. Ichigo can maintain his Bankai for ridiculously long periods. So why is he so worried when he obviously has incredibly high spirit energy. Unless...

Soifon's eyes widened. "Unless that Resurrección has a limited amount of time!" She shouted out.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow. "He was talking about time and how he had enough of it after he absorbed the fire that the explosion from my Bankai generated."

Yoruichi's eyes widened. "And the sun itself has a limited amount of energy it can use before it completely dies out, right?" Soifon continued. "So if I'm right, his Resurrección should dissipate after too many of his flames are used."

Yoruichi smiled. "How'd you know about the sun?"

Soifon grinned. "Hanging around with you while you were hanging around with Urahara can certainly have its benefits. Especially when all that worm talks about is science in both the Soul Society and the World of the Living."

Yoruichi hugged her former pupil. "I'm so proud of you my little bee. Now all we have to do is put that plan into action."

Soifon nodded. "I'm going to need your help, I need to wear him down and I think this'll need to be a two-woman job."

Yoruichi nodded back. "What do I need to do?"

Bruto De Poder roared in frustration as he continued to search for Soifon and Yoruichi. "Come out cowards!" He screamed. "Come out and face me!"

Bruto stormed across the road, his flames leaving a trail of destruction. "I cannot waste time with such foolish games!"

"Is that right?"

Bruto looked up to see Soifon on the roof. "Then my theory was correct, you do have a time limit on your Resurrección."

Bruto growled at the petite Captain. "So you've figured it out then? Bah, it's not going to make a difference! I'm still going to burn you to a crisp now that you've shown up!"

Soifon smirked, and at that moment, dozens of clones appeared by her side. Bruto's eyes widened. "What is this, another Hohō technique?" He asked furiously.

Soifon didn't reply, she and her clones simply went on the move. Bruto grimaced as the clones leapt from place to place, trying in vain to find the right Soifon by burning them all. "Dammit, how dare you resort to such tactics!" He screamed.

The clones disappeared. Bruto's eyes widened as Soifon appeared behind him. "Hadō #4, Byakurai!"

Bruto grunted as he felt the lightning bolt tear through his shoulder. "Curse you!" He screamed, spinning around and shooting more fire at her.

Unfortunately, Soifon quickly disappeared with Flash Step. "You know what you are, Arranacar?" Came a new voice.

Bruto looked to his right to see Yoruichi Shihōin. "You're nothing more than a scared animal, afraid of things bigger and stronger than it is."

Bruto glared at her. "And what gives you the right to say that?" He half asked, half shouted, shooting fire at her.

Yoruichi quickly flash stepped to the side. "The fact that your Zanpakutō's power is sealed inside of you rather than in a sword," this time it was Soifon speaking. "The reason humans survived was because of their ability to adapt. They didn't change themselves to make them as strong as some of the wild beasts of the world, they made the best of their situation and eventually became better than them all."

Yoruichi spoke once again. "I can respect your wish of wanting to grow stronger. But responding to your insecurities and completely changing yourself just to becoming stronger...that's not strength, that's taking a shortcut. So you'll always be just a frightened beast. If you had just stuck with your sword and trained, you'd probably be much stronger."

Bruto gave the two ladies hard glares. "Don't you dare tell me such crap! I am me! I am Bruto De Poder! And I will show you how strong I am! Erupción Solar!" He screamed.

Yoruichi and Soifon simply raised their palms. "Bakudō #81, Dankū." They said in unison.

Two transparent barriers formed in front of the two women. The powerful fire attack collided with the barriers but could not break through. "Erupción Solar!" Bruto screamed again.

The fire attack could once again not break the two powerful barriers. "Dammit, break already!" Bruto said furiously.

More Erupción Solar was fired at the two women. But the same results continued to happen. None of his attacks could break through the powerful barrier. Bruto panted. "Erupción...Solar!" He screamed one last time.

Soifon simply sighed in annoyance as the final attack collided with hers and Yoruichi's barriers. However, this time the attack actually broke through the two barrier's. Unfortunately, the attack was weakened by its collision with the barriers and soon dissipated. Soifon and Yoruichi then watched in surprise as the flames surrounding Bruto faded. He now looked like a giant piece of charcoal. "No...I'm...I'm out of time..."

Yoruichi smirked. "It's all over. Soifon, do the honors."

Soifon nodded. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Bruto weakly turned around, his eyes widened in fear as Soifon disappeared with Flash Step. The Stealth Force Commander reappeared behind him and drove Suzumebachi into the Hōmonka already in his back. Bruto shouted out in pain. He suddenly started glowing a light-purple light. "What you are experiencing is the full strength of my Nigeki Kessatsu, 'Death in Two Steps.'" Said Soifon.

Bruto suddenly found it hard to breathe as he collapsed to his knees. He noticed a very curious detail. Pascual Quique was standing on the roof of a building, looking down at him with a self satisfied smirk. Bruto extended one of his hands upwards in that direction. "Pascual...come here...your master is in trouble..." He choked.

Pascual did not move, he simply turned away. Bruto was shocked as the light started to shine brighter. "What're you doing you fool...I'm your leader...help me." He said weakly.

Bruto De Poder suddenly disappeared as a large butterfly mark appeared in his place. The butterfly mark soon vanished, and with that, all traces of Bruto De Poder were gone. Soifon sighed, it was finally over. "Soifon!" She heard a familiar voice shout.

Soifon and Yoruichi turned to see Akio running towards them. Soifon looked at Yoruichi, the Flash Goddess smirked. "You know you want to." She said, grinning.

Soifon nodded and ran towards Akio. Akio froze when he saw her running towards him. Throwing her arms around him, Soifon surprised him by pressing her lips on him and bringing him into a deep kiss. Breaking the kiss, Soifon smiled at him. "Shaolin...my name is Shaolin."

Akio's eyes widened in surprise at the fact that she was telling him her actual name. "You can call me Shaolin, in private if you want."

Akio smiled. "Sure." He said simply.

Akio then surprised Soifon with his own kiss. The Squad 2 Captain quickly relaxed into the kiss as Yoruichi looked on, grinning.

Benito Muerta slammed a fist onto one of the armrests of his throne. "Bruto...how could you fail me?" He said with restrained fury.

Benito's Fracciónes looked at him in surprise. Benito Muerta was usually a very calm person, rarely showing any signs of anger or distress. His outburst at the generals was certainly a surprise. But right now...it looked like he was ready to kill someone. "I trusted you...I believed you were invincible, and this is how you repay me!"

"Your Majesty, is there something wrong?"

Benito raised a questioning eyebrow as Claudia Tentadora walked into the room. With the anger on his face evident, Benito spoke again. "It seems I've overestimated Bruto's strength. He's nothing more than trash."

Claudia's eyes widened when she realized he was dead. Overcoming her shock, she replied to Benito's statement. "Forgive me Your Majesty, perhaps I should've gone instead. Bruto was the weakest of the generals after all."

Benito took a deep breath and calmed down. "Do you want me to go there, Sir?" She asked.

Benito shook his head. "Call back the Gillians, and send Cortez to collect Pascual. I'm going to have a little chat with him, personally."

Claudia bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty."

Pascual sighed in relief as he sat cross-legged on the rooftop. "It feels like a great weight has been lifted off of me." He said to himself.

He then saw a Garganta open up in the sky. Knowing what was happening he simply walked up towards it. He was, however, surprised to see who had come to collect him. "General Orgulloso." He said in surprise.

Cortez gave him a hard stare. "Come Pascual," he said. "We are going back to Las Noches. King Muerta would like to discuss your fate with you."

Pascual simply nodded and followed his superior into the Garganta.

Akio, Soifon and Yoruichi watched as the Garganta closed. "I don't understand why we're not trying to stop them." Said Soifon.

"There's been enough fighting for today," replied Yoruichi. "Everyone's exhausted."

The three turned around to leave but were surprised to see Izuru Kira walking towards them, carrying an injured Asuka Katakura. "That Arrancar, did he get away?" He asked.

Akio nodded. Izuru looked down ashamedly. Akio smiled sympathetically. "Don't worry about it Izuru, the only thing that matters is that the Fake Karakura Town is safe, and we've taken out one of their strongest soldiers."

This seemed to cheer Izuru up. "Lets go home, everyone could use a rest after this." Said Akio.

The look of disappointment on Benito's face was evident. "It seems we may need a new approach." Benito said out loud.

Another familiar face than entered the throne room. "Another approach you say? Well, have you ever considered a more...indirect approach?"

Benito grinned at this. "What did you have in mind, Ivan?"

Ivan Azgiaro grinned. "Well, I was thinking that we could..."

"Sir, I have brought Pascual Quique for his punishment!" Came the voice of Cortez Orgulloso.

Cortez and Pascual entered the throne room. The general's eyes widened when he saw Ivan. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't realize..."

"Oh no, it's fine. This is much more important at the moment." Ivan said, turning to leave.

Ivan spoke to Benito one more time before leaving the throne room. "We will discuss this matter, another time, Sir."

"Understood." Benito said simply.

After Ivan left, Benito turned to Pascual. "Cortez, leave us." He said to his general.

Cortez was surprised by this order. "But Sir..."

Benito glared at him. "Leave, immediately." he insisted.

Cortez didn't agree with this particular order, but bowed obediently. "Of course, Your Majesty, forgive me for trying to disobey you."

Benito nodded as Cortez left the room. Turning to Pascual, he smiled. "Now then, Pascual Quique. I believe you and I have a lot to discuss." He said.

A.N: With school coming up, expect the chapters to come much slower. Just thought I should point that out. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See ya' next time.


	18. Chapter 18: A Noble's Consent

A.N: If anyone has read the last few Bleach chapters...well let me just start off by saying that Old Man Yama kicked that Yammy-wannabe's ass. Also, I just want to point out that Sasakibe's Bankai is in no way like Akio's Tengoku no Kaminari. While they have the same element, they are quite different. Sasakibe's Bankai is several pillars of lighting that can be controlled by the user as well as manipulate the weather. Akio's Bankai turns him into a lightning rod that can use lighting on his body for attacks, but can also use the storm he gets his lighting from to strike the enemy from above. Believe me, I had no idea what Sasakibe's Bankai would be.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Chapter 18: A Noble's Consent

Ichigo leapt up to dodge the sudden rush of cherry blossoms from Byakuya's Senbonzakura that came towards him. Byakuya then swung his hand upwards to direct the blossoms towards Ichigo. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted, swinging the giant blade that was Zangetsu.

The collision gave Ichigo time to flash step away from Senbonzakura. "I believe it is time I really start to push you, Ichigo." Said Byakuya.

Ichigo smirked. "My thoughts exactly."

The two then said in unison. "Bankai."

Akio Yamamoto, Soifon, Rukia Kuchiki and several other Soul Reapers watched in amazement as the two captains went at it. Akio shook his head in disbelief, however. "How the hell did things escalate to this?" He asked himself.

Two Days Earlier

The Captain's and Lieutenants of Squad's 2, 5, and 9 had walked through the Senkaimon back to the Soul Society, while Squad 3 volunteered to remain at their posts. Squad 4 would later enter the Fake Karakura Town to provide any medical aid to the still-injured. After being debriefed by Head Captain Yamamoto, the six high-ranking Soul Reapers returned to their daily activities, albeit, they took on a more relaxed schedule for the day. On another note, due to their exhaustion, Ichigo and Rukia planned to tell Byakuya of their relationship the next day.

After completing their activities for the day, the six each turned in for the night hoping for things to be peaceful...

Ichigo sighed and relaxed into his bed. Can't believe everyone came out of that alive, he thought. I just hope Renji's going to be okay.

Before Ichigo could let sleep take him, he heard the bed creak and was surprised to see Rukia climbing in with him...wearing Chappy the Rabbit pajamas. Ichigo was flustered. "Rukia...what the Hell are you doing?" He asked.

Rukia looked at him like he was stupid. "We're a couple, right? Last time I checked, couples sleep together."

"But...but we haven't even gotten approval from Byakuya yet." Ichigo stammered.

"Idiot, didn't you say you would still date me even if he said no?" Rukia asked.

"Well, yeah...but I never thought you'd just jump into bed with me right now." Said Ichigo.

"Oh come on Ichigo, it's not like I intend to do...that right now. It's just natural for couples to do what I believe is called 'cuddling,' right?"

Ichigo sighed. "Geez, I've got a lot to get used to then."

Rukia smirked. "Damn right you are if you're gonna date me."

Rukia snuggled up to Ichigo, nestling her head into his chest. "Goodnight Ichigo."

Ichigo put his arm around Rukia. "Goodnight Rukia."

Akio Yamamoto stood in front of his father, who was looking at him with both eyes open. "Akio, the request you are making is quite bold you know." Said Yamamoto.

"I am well aware, Father." Said Akio.

"A Noble's life is hardly private, Akio. If you choose this woman to be your...as you call it, 'girlfriend,' you will be under scrutiny as the heir to the Yamamoto Family. Are you aware of the reasons?"

Akio nodded. "Since Captain Soifon is the Commander of the Stealth Force, the people of Central 46 and certain Soul Reapers might be convinced that I am trying to gain complete control of the Soul Society's military." He said, practically reciting it.

Akio paused and took a deep breath. "However, I can assure you, Father, none of that crossed my mine. I am merely wishing to attempt a relationship with her because we have both found a mutual love for one another. I know we used to hate each other, but in the time we spent together in Karakura Town, we realized that all that was a complete waste."

Akio narrowed his eyes. "I am willing to take on any consequences and face off against any of those blowhards from Central 46, as long as it means that I have a chance to be with her."

Yamamoto gave Akio a hard stare, as if he was trying to find any lies in his words. Seeing none, he sighed. "I will allow it, but just remember you must also gain the approval of Lord Fon."

Shaolin's father. Akio thought, shuddering slightly.

Yamamoto turned away. "I can only protect you so much Akio, but Central 46 has the ultimate say in everything, and there are those who are willing to take others out of power for their own gain. Just remember that."

Akio grinned. "That's the thing, Father, they can only attempt to 'take me out' if a captain pushes for it."

Yamamoto smiled inwardly. I've taught you well. He thought.

After Yamamoto left the room. Akio walked up to his open window and stuck his head out. "You know, Shaolin, it's quite unwise to hide on the roof of the Head Captain's home, I mean what're the servants going to think if they see you."

Soifon smiled down at him. "They'd never catch me."

Akio chuckled. "Mind if I come on up?"

Soifon quickly grabbed his shoulders and pulled him onto the roof with an amazing display of strength. "Wanna spend the night staring at the stars?" She asked.

"Why stare at the stars when I could stare at something ten times more beautiful?" Akio asked.

Geez, they both thought. What a crappy pickup line.

Soifon smiled, however. But he's trying, that shows he cares.

"Lady Yoruichi and I used to stare at the stars all the time, it was just so peaceful and so relaxing. Whenever we did that, I felt so at ease." Soifon explained.

Akio and Soifon then laid on the roof. "Hey, Shaolin?" Akio asked.

"Yeah?"

"We're gonna be okay, right? I mean, we are probably going to be under a lot of scrutiny you know."

Soifon kissed his cheek. "You have too many doubts Akio. It doesn't matter what they think, the only thing that matters is what we think of each other."

Akio relaxed upon hearing this. "Yeah, you're right." He admitted.

Soifon grinned. "And besides, you said it yourself: They can't do anything unless a captain pushes for your removal. And you know as well as I do that none of the captain's despise you enough to do that, nor do they despise you. And they're all smart enough not to be bribed into doing it."

Akio smiled. "Good to know you have no intention of betraying me."

Soifon kissed him again. "Wouldn't dream of it."

When Ichigo woke up the next morning, he instantly made for the Squad 6 Barracks, leaving Rukia in his bed. "Today, I am going to tell Byakuya the truth, today I am going to tell him: 'Byakuya, I would like...no I would love to date your sister. She means the world to me.' Although unbeknownst to him, regardless of what he says I am still going to date her. But that's beside the point at the moment, I just hope he says yes so it doesn't have to come to that."

Ichigo paused while he was walking. That being the case, I don't have to tell him about Rukia and me sleeping together last night...that'd be pretty bad.

Ichigo was soon at the Squad 6 Barracks, the first thing he noticed was how proper the Soul Reapers were in their duties...and around superiors, as each one had stood at attention as he passed by. Man, Byakuya really drills these guys. Ichigo thought.

Ichigo eventually met up with Squad 6 Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi. "Captain Kurosaki." He said, standing at attention.

"Don't act so proper around me Shūhei, you know that all those formalities aren't me."

Shūhei nodded. "Where's Byakuya, Shūhei?" Asked Ichigo.

Shūhei pointed behind him. "He's in his office taking care of the paperwork on the Menos Grande attack."

Ichigo nodded and went towards Byakuya's office but Shūhei stood in his way. "Cap...eh Ichigo, you really shouldn't go in there, you should know that he doesn't like to be interrupted when he's working."

Ichigo gave Shūhei a hard stare. "I'm going to see him Shūhei, don't try to stop me. This is important.

Shūhei nervously nodded. "Just don't tell him I was the one who let you in."

Ichigo grinned. "I wouldn't rat you out like that, you should know that."

Ichigo then left the Squad 6 Lieutenant and started moving towards Byakuya's office again. Knocking, Ichigo heard Byakuya's approval to come in. Ichigo opened the door and saw Byakuya working on, as Shūhei said, paperwork. "Ichigo, I hope you know that I'm very busy at the moment and therefore, I pray that this is actually important." He said with all the snootiness of the noble he is.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Byakuya Kuchiki, I would love to date your sister, Rukia. She and I have found a mutual love for one another and we would both love to explore said relationship even more."

Byakuya, for once in his life, showed emotion. This time, it was surprise...no surprise was an understatement. Absolute and total shock was more like it. "Excuse me?" He said quietly.

Ichigo could immediately tell that this wasn't going well, so he decided to be insistent. "Rukia and I are in love, Byakuya, and according to tradition, before you start dating nobles, you must gain permission from the head of that noble family. So I am asking your permission to date your sister, Rukia Kuchiki."

Byakuya paused. He then spoke. "No."

Ichigo nearly fell over. "Huh?"

"After her older sister died, Rukia became the most important thing to me, I simply do not think you are worthy to be with her."

Ichigo was speechless. "Worthy?" He choked out. "Byakuya, I beat Aizen, I saved the Soul Society. How am I not worthy?"

Byakuya didn't answer. Ichigo spoke once more. "I will do anything if it means being with her Byakuya, she means so much to me, just like she does to you."

Byakuya narrowed his gaze. "Does she?" He asked.

Ichigo nodded confidently. "Prove it." Said Byakuya.

Ichigo was still confused. "Defeat me in a match tomorrow, and maybe I will consider you worthy of Rukia's hand in...dating as your fellow humans call it."

Ichigo hardened his resolve and nodded. "I accept your challenge, Byakuya Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded as well. "Very well, tomorrow afternoon. 3:00 at the same spot where Captain Yamamoto fought Lieutenant Ōmaeda."

Ichigo glared challengingly at the nobleman. "You're on."

The next day, Rukia ran at top speed towards the now-known spot for the challenge between Ichigo Kurosaki and Byakuya Kuchiki. What the hell are those two doing? She thought.

She passed by Akio and Soifon who seemed to be in a deep discussion with one another. "Akio, Captain Soifon, have you guys heard what's happening?" She asked.

Both of them shook their heads. "It's Ichigo, Byakuya said no to allowing us to date. However, he challenged Ichigo to a fight so Ichigo could prove himself worthy." Rukia explained.

Akio was surprised. "What more could Ichigo need to prove?" He asked.

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know, I tried to talk Byakuya out of it but he wouldn't listen."

Akio couldn't help but take this as a challenge of his intelligence. "Quite a mystery. Ichigo doesn't need anything to prove and obviously has become quite the celebrity in the Soul Society. Such a relationship would help the Kuchiki Family. Granted, they're already quite powerful, such a move would be quite positive for the Family. I just don't see a reason why Byakuya would say no."

Soifon nodded in agreement, Rukia then noticed how close together they were. "So, is it official yet?" She asked.

Akio shook his head. "No, I still have to chat with Soifon's father, the head of the Fon Family." He said nervously.

Soifon put her arm around him. "How many times do I have to tell you, Father is going to love you and you know it."

Akio nodded. "I know, it's just nerve-wracking, I mean in this movie I just saw in the World of the Living, this guy went to meet his girlfriends parents before proposing to her...and her father was a crazy ex-CIA Agent that actually did a lie detector test on him...I don't want to know what a former master assassin trained under Yoruichi can do."

Soifon chuckled. "He'll love you, stop worrying. The worst thing he can do is tranquilize you."

Akio shuddered at the thought of that happening. "Anyway, back on Ichigo and Byakuya, they're match is outside of the Seireitei, would you two like to come and watch?" Asked Rukia.

Akio looked at Soifon, who nodded. "Sure, we've got nothing else to do. I'll catch up with you two though, I need to let Momo know that I'm going to be out for awhile."

Rukia and Soifon nodded and the three went their separate ways. Rukia with Soifon, and Akio alone.

Ichigo gave Byakuya is usual confident smirk as the two stared each other down. A crowd had begun to gather to watch what was promising to be a great match between two men who could arguably be in the top half of the strongest captains...something that depended on what squad member you talked to. Although, one thing was certain, no matter who you talked to, Ichigo would be in the top 3 of the strongest captains along with the Head Captain and, even though nobody's seen her fight, Captain Unohana. Everyone knew that she was easily one of the strongest, especially the men in Squad 11. "Remember, Ichigo if you don't defeat me, I will not allow you to be with Rukia." Byakuya reminded him.

Ichigo nodded. "But when I win, you're going to deal with it, just remember that Byakuya."

Byakuya didn't reply to his statement. He simply gave Ichigo a piercing glare and began the fight with two words. "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Ichigo stood calmly and simply drew Zangetsu. "Getsuga Tenshō!" He shouted.

Ichigo then heard the sound of Byakuya's voice from behind the wall of smoke. "Hadō #33, Sōkatsui."

Ichigo quickly leapt up and into the smoke, dodging the blue fire. When Byakuya saw Ichigo emerge from smoke, he immediately directed his hand to move the many cherry blossoms towards Ichigo. Ichigo quickly swiped the petals away with another swing of Zangetsu. Byakuya then suddenly pulled his hand backwards. Ichigo was confused by this notion at first but quickly realized that the blossoms were coming in from behind him. Crap. He thought.

Ichigo leapt up to dodge the sudden rush of cherry blossoms from Byakuya's Senbonzakura that came towards him. Byakuya then swung his hand upwards to direct the blossoms towards Ichigo. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted, swinging the giant blade that was Zangetsu.

The collision gave Ichigo time to flash step away from Senbonzakura. "I believe it is time I really start to push you, Ichigo." Said Byakuya.

Ichigo smirked. "My thoughts exactly."

The two then said in unison. "Bankai."

The giant swords rose out of the ground. "Scatter, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Said Byakuya.

Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu formed as the blades broke into cherry blossoms. Meanwhile, on the sidelines, Akio looked at the audience behind him. "Yeah, you guys might want to get back a little more." He said.

The Soul Reapers behind him nodded in agreement as the two Soul Reaper Captain's met Bankai to Bankai. Byakuya glared at Ichigo as he used his cherry blossoms to block swipe after swipe from Ichigo's Bankai. "You're not convincing me Ichigo. You have not landed one strike on me in this entire fight. That's quite unlike you." Byakuya pointed out.

"I'm not holding back Byakuya," Ichigo said, glaring back. "You and I are just evenly matched so far."

Byakuya then used one of his hands to direct a huge wave of cherry blossoms at Ichigo's back. Ichigo quickly noticed this and used his enhanced speed to move away from the thousands of cherry blossoms. Byakuya narrowed his gaze, this was something he had certainly seen before. He had experienced first hand on how fast Ichigo was when using his Bankai. But if he were to trap him in an inclosed space, he could limit his movements. However, he had to be more subtle, so he continued to direct more of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi's cherry blossoms toward Ichigo, knowing that the attacks wouldn't hit. Ichigo then appeared behind him. "Getsuga Tenshō!" He shouted.

A barrier of cherry blossoms then formed around Byakuya. However, the enhanced power that resulted from Bankai managed to break through the blossoms, but lightly injured Byakuya and scorched his haori. "It's time for you to truly prove your worth," said Byakuya. "Senkei."

Rukia's eyes widened. "Senkei..." she said, unable to believe what she had just heard.

Akio's eyes widened as well. "That's insane, an attack like that could kill him!"

Soifon looked at him. "Calm down, Akio. Lets see if Ichigo can handle it."

Not wanting to say no to his hopefully-future-girlfriend, Akio restrained himself from moving forward. However, he was still quite worried. He had done his research on each of the captain's and their known abilities (His father had taught him that to be a competent leader, he had to know his subordinates strengths and weaknesses), he knew all about Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. And the fact that Byakuya was using Senkei worried him greatly. Senkei surrounds the user and the enemy with several thousand swords made of those cherry blossoms. The user can then turn the swords into those blade cherry blossoms or use them for direct combat at well. He can even direct them at the enemy with his mind and hand movements. I hope Byakuya doesn't go overboard. Akio thought.

From inside, Ichigo simply smirked. "I wonder, how long has it been since I've seen this technique? Three years, is that it?"

Byakuya looked at him. "What's your point?"

Ichigo grinned. "No problem with being nostalgic, right?"

A sword travelled to Byakuya's hand. "I'd keep your focus if I were you, Ichigo. For if this truly does make you...nostalgic, then I'm sure you remember how devastating this technique was for you last time."

Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu. "See, that's the thing Byakuya, I'm a lot stronger than I was that day. And if I'm right, then you're not even going to touch me with this technique."

"Lets test that theory." Byakuya said, narrowing his eyes.

With that, the Kuchiki Head charged at the Strawberry. Luckily, years of fighting, as well as experience against Byakuya's fighting style allowed him to fight on even grounds with him. However, unbeknownst to Ichigo, he had played right into Byakuya's hands. With a wave of his free hand, several other swords flew at Ichigo. When Ichigo realized this, he attempted to deflect each and every sword. However, two managed to get through his defense. One pierced his shoulder and another pierced his side. Ichigo roared in pain as the blood spurted out of his wounds. Ichigo fell to his knees as Byakuya readied the sword in his hand to strike. "Tell me, why are you so intent on dating Rukia despite my refusal?" Byakuya asked angrily. "Your stubborn attitude could be the death of you right now Ichigo, to you really want that? Is it really worth it?"

Ichigo used Tensa Zangetsu to bring himself back up. "For Rukia, it is!" He shouted angrily.

Byakuya's eyes widened in shock. "She's an amazing woman. She's beautiful, smart, and wonderful to be around. I'd do anything to make her smile. I'd do anything to make her laugh. But most of all, I'd die for her without a second thought."

Byakuya looked at him. "Tell me...do you actually mean what you say?"

Ichigo glared at Byakuya. "I'd swear it on my life. I'd rather die a painful death than make her sad."

Byakuya simply looked at him for a moment. Then he gave him a small smile. "You passed."

With that, Senkei started to disappear around them. "W-what?" Ichigo said.

"While such a relationship would certainly be beneficial to the Kuchiki Clan, I was worried that due to your...personality, you wouldn't make a good lover for Rukia. So I created this test to see if you were truly worthy. You see Ichigo, this battle was never about you defeating me, it was about your resolve to prove yourself worthy for Rukia's hand."

Ichigo looked at him in shocked dismay. "So then why the hell did you stab me?" He asked.

Byakuya chuckled (how many firsts were actually going to happen to him today). "Come now, with your durability, I'm sure you could take a few stabs."

Ichigo's shock grew. "I hate you..." he muttered.

"Oh and one more thing Ichigo," said Byakuya. "I've gotten stronger as well."

With that, Byakuya's Senkei competely faded away, and the spectators were met with the shocking view of Ichigo's wounded form and Byakuya standing over him. To them, Byakuya was victorious. "No way," the two captains heard. "Captain Kurosaki never loses..."

Rukia overcame her shock. "Ichigo!" She shouted worriedly.

Rukia ran over to her wounded crush. Akio placed his face into his hand. "Yep, my fear came true."

Soifon looked at him. "You are such a pessimist."

Rukia helped Ichigo to his defeat. She glared at her adopted brother. "Why did you do that to him, Brother?"

Byakuya sighed. "Forgive me, Rukia, I'll admit I might've gone overboard."

Byakuya turned away. "However, just know. You both have my approval. You are free to date and explore this relationship you two have."

Byakuya then flash stepped away. Rukia brought Ichigo to his feet. "We should get you to Squad 4." She said concernedly.

"Good idea...honey." Said Ichigo.

"Honey?" Rukia repeated.

Ichigo managed a smile. "We're dating now right? I think it's perfectly natural for two people in relationships to give each other pet names. How does 'honey' sound?"

Rukia smiled. "'Honey' sounds fine. Although, do feel free to come up with as many as you want...baby."

Rukia turned to Akio, Soifon, and the Soul Reapers. "Well don't just stand there, I need two of you to get my new boyfriend to the Squad 4 Barracks!"

Akio shrugged. "Eh, might as well help. You game Soifon?"

Soifon sighed. "I suppose, but we still need to see my father."

Akio shuddered. "I know, and I'm honestly even more scared of him after what Byakuya did to Ichigo.

A.N: Well, another chapter done. This is gonna be one of two downtime chapters that I plan on writing, sort of a calm before an unknown storm. 'Cause you know, we've still got a lot of problems here. Anyways, as always, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. And as always, expect the chapters to come a little slower due to school and all.

Oh yeah, and one more thing: I know I've said this before, but now that we've gotten a little deeper into the Blood Warfare Arc I'd like to hear some more of your thoughts on it. I think it's an awesome final arc, but I do think that with four Stern Ritter dead already it's moving a little fast. I just hope Kubo ties up all the loose ends in the end. Oh well, what do you guys think?


	19. Chapter 19: Back to the Beach

AN: OMG this chapter was so tough to write. I mean, I tried so friggin hard to make sure that this wasn't just some pointless chapter and add a little drama for future chapters. I finally managed to do that.

On another note, if anyone's read the past few chapters of Bleach, we've finally seen the Head Captain's Bankai: Zanka no Tachi. So far, I'm quite impressed. Kubo obviously put a lot of thought into it. Unfortunately, we all know that Juha Bach is going to find some way to beat Yamamoto (Ichigo has to be the one to defeat Bach). Perhaps Blondie is going to interfere with that Medallion (could you imagine, them possessing the Head Captain's Bankai?). But hey, it's still awesome that we get to see Yamamoto's Bankai. Now all we need to see are Rose, Love, Shinji, Unohana, Shunsui, and Ukitake's Bankai (and maybe Kenpachi will finally get to know his Zanpakutō's name).

Okay rant over, time to get started reading (sorry about how long this took, I dealt with a little writer's block and was just far too busy with school and sports)

Chapter 19: Back to the Beach

"Why the hell would I go to a Women's Soul Reaper Association meeting?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia tugged on her boyfriends arm some more. "Because they're planning something really fun and I want you to know what they're up to."

"Rukia..."

Rukia then gave him her puppy eyes. "Pwease Ichigo? Pwetty pwease?"

Dammit, Ichigo thought. She is too damn cute when she does that.

Giving in, Ichigo sighed. "Fine, lets go."

Rukia cheered and brought Ichigo into the most powerful group in the Soul Society's headquarters (which was yet another secret base within the Kuchiki Manor grounds). However, when Ichigo got inside, he was shocked to see that Akio had accompanied Soifon as well. What could possibly be so great that the Women's Soul Reaper Association have that Akio has to get involved in as well? Ichigo thought.

With everyone at the meeting. Yachiru Kusajishi called the meeting to order. "Okay, now that Ichi and Ruki-Ruki are here we can get this party started." Yachiru said happily.

Everyone nodded. Nanao Ise then cleared her throat. "As you all know, Supervising Chairwoman Unohana had wanted to go to the beach again. However, due to the..disagreements from some, we instead decided to build another swimming pool."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "You guys went behind Unohana's back, do you have a death wish?"

Nanao looked uncomfortable. "You were there, Captain. You know why we would be uncomfortable with it."

Ichigo remembered such events and nodded. "Unfortunately, like last time, it was discovered and destroyed." Nanao continued.

Ichigo looked at the ladies as if they were crazy. "Why would you build another pool on Byakuya's property if it didn't work before?"

Akio coughed to get his friend's attention. Ichigo looked at Akio, who had a dark look on his face. "It wasn't Byakuya's property."

Flashback: Yesterday

"He's not going to like this you know." Akio said, annoyed, looking at what used to be just a yard in the Yamamoto Clan Home.

"That's where you come in." Countered Rangiku Matsumoto.

"He's not going to like this even if I endorse you guys." Akio said angrily. "The man is far too tradition-minded to like this!"

"How could this not be traditional?" Asked Rangiku.

"How could it be traditional?" Akio countered, raising his voice. "It's a damn swimming pool!"

"Aki' could you please just try to convince him?" Soifon asked, giving him her puppy eyes.

Akio grimaced. Dammit, this is a new trick. Must not look at the face. Don't look at the face moron! He thought.

Rangiku couldn't help but grin. Soifon's tapping into all new tricks, she's finally becoming the model woman. She thought.

Akio gave in. "All right, I'll talk to him, but no promises."

"No promises for what, Akio?" Came a rough familiar voice.

Akio gulped and turned around to see his father towering over him. Yamamoto looked at the swimming pool that was now on the grounds. "Akio," Yamamoto began slowly. "What is that?"

Akio stammered. "Um, a swimming pool?" He said lamely.

Yamamoto opened both eyes and glared at him. "And why is it on our family's grounds?"

Akio could already tell this wasn't going anywhere and tried to defend himself. "Sir, I'm not the one to blame here, it was all the Women's Soul Reapers Association's idea, they built it!"

Akio turned around. "Girls, back me..."

Akio paled when he saw that Rangiku, Soifon and the rest of the Association that was on the sidelines had fled. "Those girls..."

"Akio, move." Yamamoto said simply.

Akio nodded and did so. "All things in the universe turn to ash, Ryūjin Jakka!" Yamamoto shouted.

Akio's mouth dropped open. Was he serious? The flames from Yamamoto's Shikai surrounded the pool and quickly destroyed it with its immense power. Turning back to Akio, Yamamoto spoke once more. "That is only part one of your punishment," he said. "As for part two...well, I believe it's been awhile since you and I have sparred, correct?"

Akio's eyes widened. "Yes sir, it has..." He stammered

Grabbing Akio's arm, Yamamoto spoke gravely. "Come with me."

End Flashback

"Again? You guys are terrible at this." Ichigo commented, acknowledging they're failure to build a pool that would last.

Ichigo turned to Akio. "And what're you so upset about, it doesn't look like the old man hurt you that much."

Akio glared at him and stood up. Untying his Shihakusho, Akio opened his uniform to reveal several bruises on his body. Ichigo and the others gasped. "Wh-what the hell did he do to you?" Rukia Kuchiki asked in shock.

"I did not land a single hit on him," Akio said slowly. "And I've counted at least fifty bruises all over my body!"

Akio turned and gave every female Soul Reaper with the exception of Soifon a steely glare. "And you, why the hell did you run off and leave me like that? You idiots are the direct cause of that!"

Momo Hinamori stood up and bowed. "Forgive me Captain, as punishment, I'll bring you breakfast in bed on Saturday and Sunday this time."

Everyone froze and looked at Momo upon hearing this statement. "Akio what is she..." Soifon began.

Akio sighed and calmed down. "You don't have to do that Momo. In fact you don't even have to do that on Sunday, we've been over that a million times."

Ichigo spoke up once more. "But that doesn't explain why you are here." He said.

Akio nodded and gestured to Soifon. "My Beautiful Bee here told me that the ladies wanted to apologize for building a swimming pool on my family's property and then leaving me to take the fall."

He glared at Rangiku. "I'm still waiting for that apology by the way."

Ichigo was shocked by Akio's tone. "Geez, you're never like this."

Akio then turned on Ichigo. "Well if the Head Captain beat the crap out of you because of what someone else did you would be pretty mad too Ichigo!" He screamed comically.

Nanao cleared her throat. "Anyway, Captain Yamamoto, we apologize for any trouble that we caused for you. In fact, we'd like to make it up to you."

"Oh?" Akio raised an eyebrow.

"We'd like to invite you to our beach excursion along with Captain Kurosaki." Explained Nanao.

Akio's eyes widened. "All is forgiven." He said.

Ichigo looked at him. "That was easy."

Akio looked back at him. "Would you pass up a day at the beach?"

Ichigo grimaced. "If you knew what happened last time you would."

Rukia looked disappointed. "Does that mean you don't want to go?"

Ichigo realized the situation he was in and shook his head. "No, I do want to go. I just hope Yachiru and Captain Unohana don't pull out any surprises."

"Oh don't worry, Captain, I promise I will do none of the sort." Came a familiar and very scary voice.

Ichigo gulped and turned around to see Captain Unohana and her famous 'scary-smile.' "Uh, right, sorry I doubted you Captain Unohana."

Akio Yamamoto's anger at the Women's Soul Reaper Association seemed to disappear the minute he saw the sunlight reflect off the water in a very beautiful manner. The sand felt so good between his feet as he ran across it. "This is so freaking cool!" He shouted like a little kid.

Ichigo grinned darkly. "I'm totally going to use this against him in the future." He muttered.

Unfortunately, Yoruichi Shihōin heard this and smacked him in the back of the head. "Since Akio's my little bee's boyfriend now, you're not going to do anything to him. Unless you want me to gut you like a fish."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, whatever." He said, playing off her attitude.

However, something Yoruichi said stuck out to him. "Did you say boyfriend?"

Yoruichi teased him a bit more. "No, I said girlfriend...although I do wonder which one of them is going to wear the pants in this relationship."

Ichigo ignored the last part. "Does that mean they got approval from Soifon's dad?"

"Yeah." Replied Yoruichi.

"How'd that go?" Ichigo asked, remembering his fight with Byakuya.

Yoruichi grinned. "Well let me tell you something Ichigo, the only reason Soifon is the way she is is because her grandmother was a hard-nosed assassin...at least, that's what my father told me. In fact, her father, Tadashi Fon, who was my lieutenant before Marenoshin Ōmaeda, is actually very laid-back."

The Goddess of Flash giggled. "I spied on the whole meeting, you should've seen the look on Akio's face when he realized what kind of man Tadashi is. It just screamed: Wait, you're Soifon's father?'"

Ichigo grinned. Rukia, who was hanging off Ichigo's arm, giggled. "Yeah, I would've definitely liked to have seen that." Ichigo admitted.

Rangiku then ran to the front. "Ooh, it looks like some of our other guests have arrived."

Ichigo looked over her shoulder. "Other guests?"

Ichigo was then shocked to see Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Lisa Yadōmaru and Mashiro Kuna. "You guys?"

Mashiro waved in a very bubbly manner. "Hi Berry Boy!"

The other three Visored simply waved and nodded. "Why are they here?" Ichigo asked.

Nanao spoke up. "I invited Ms. Lisa."

Lisa nodded. "And I decided to invite Hiyori and Mashiro."

Shinji then grinned. "And then when I heard that the beach was going to be filled with very beautiful women, I asked if I could come along."

"Perverted dumb ass." Hiyori muttered.

Shinji looked offended. "Come now Hiyori, I am a fine gentleman. What do you think I have ulterior motives?"

"Yes!" Everyone responded.

Nanao cleared her throat. "Anyway, during the period between the last time we were here and now, the beach had gained several upgrades. There's now a volleyball court for beach volleyball, a surf shack in case any of you want to learn how to surf on the fly, and there's still the snack shack, which will be ran by..."

"...Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida and Yasutora Sadō." Ichigo finished, knowing it was going to be them again.

Nanao nodded. "Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Captain Unohana loved the job they did last time and asked for their help again." Isane Kotetsu explained.

Unohana nodded. "Now then, since nobody's had lunch, why don't we go down to said snack shack and get some?"

Everyone nodded and went towards the snack shack. They were soon greeted by Orihime Inoue. "Hi Ichigo, hi Rukia, hi everyone else." She stated in her usually happy personality.

Orihime then brought out a notepad and a pen. "So, what'll it be?"

Soifon then spoke up. "Do you happen to have any type of seafood? Namely fish?"

Orihime thought it over, she then called out. "Hey, Uryū! Do we have any fish?"

The bespectacled Quincy turned around. "Afraid not, just your regular snack bar foods." He answered.

Soifon sighed and turned away. "I see, I guess that means I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way."

Akio was curious. "Honey Bee, where are you going?" He asked.

Soifon looked back at her boyfriend. "I'm going to go swimming and find some fish to gut and cook."

Akio wasn't going to pass up the chance to spend some time with his girlfriend. "Great, I'll come and help."

Soifon smirked. "Do you really want to help? Or does the pervert inside of you want to see me in a bikini getting out of the water?"

Akio smirked. "Maybe both..." he said innocently.

The two then left the snack shack. Yoruichi grinned. "Anyone want to bet that they're gonna be making out behind a rock instead?"

Nobody wanted to take that bet, they all knew it would probably happen at some point. "So, what about the rest of you? Perhaps I can give you all a special made by yours truly?"

Shinji grinned. "I think I'll take the special my beautiful Orihime."

Ichigo wanted to warn Shinji of Orihime's 'creative' cooking...but then remembered it was Shinji who was ordering and kept quiet.

After a delicious meal from both separate parties, Ichigo's group headed back to the beach, while the small group of Akio and Soifon started sneaking kisses behind the rocks. While Unohana conversed with Nanao and Yachiru about what activities to do today, the majority of the group went swimming. However, Rukia got a towel out and handed Ichigo sum sunscreen. "Would you mind getting some on my back before I go swimming?" She said, laying down on her stomach.

Ichigo's eyes widened when she untied the string on her violet bikini top. "Sure." He said quietly.

For the record, Ichigo was nervous as hell. However, he wasn't going to screw up in front of his girlfriend. So he took a deep breath and squirted some of the sunscreen onto his hand. Do not get nervous, it's Rukia. He thought to himself repeatedly, bringing his hands closer.

Rukia, meanwhile, shivered as she felt Ichigo's strong hands apply sunscreen to her back. Meanwhile, on the sideline, Lisa smirked. "Who would've thought that the Strawberry would make a move like that."

"You have to understand, Ms. Yadōmaru, those two have known each other for more than two years now," Unohana said, coming towards Lisa. "All of this is the result of so many pent up feelings towards each other. It's natural that they show their love to each other much more than most couples.

Rangiku also watched the strawberry apply sunscreen to his girlfriends back. She grinned to herself. "I wonder if it's to late to put this in the Seireitei Communication. I'll have to ask Shūhei."

Rangiku chuckled. "I can see the headline now: 'Two most eligible bachelors in the Seireitei now off the market.' It's long, but it'll work."

She then felt someone smack her head. She turned to see Nanao behind her. "We've already pissed off two captains, maybe even three, I don't want another one after us."

Rangiku pouted and stuck her tongue out. "Spoilsport." She said childishly.

After Ichigo applied sunscreen to Rukia's back, Rukia did the same for Ichigo. The Kuchiki heiress tried hard not to drool at the sight of Ichigo's back, which was just as toned as the rest of him. However, she shook her head out of her trance and quickly applied the sunscreen. After she finished, Unohana called the two over. "Now that you two are finished, we can begin our main event of the day. Isane, Kiyone, could you unroll the banner?"

The Kotetsu sisters nodded and did so. As the banner came unrolled, everyone present (except Unohana) was surprised to see what they would be doing. "The first Team Jet-Ski competition?" Ichigo said, shocked.

Unohana nodded. "As you may remember, we mentioned that the beach has received some upgrades since our last visit. These jet-ski's are just one of many upgrades."

Ichigo grimaced. "Does anyone here even know how to use a jet-ski?" He asked.

Unohana smiled. "Where's the fun in learning. I think it's much more fun if we just winged it."

Ichigo's fear grew even more. He was so going to hate this.

Unfortunately, Ichigo's fears came true. See, nobody in the Soul Society actually knew how to use a jet-ski just as he had said. The only people who relatively knew how to use it were Ichigo, Shinji, Hiyori, and Lisa. Everybody else was either wiping out or accidentally causing their partners to crash into one another. All Ichigo would think about was how great it was to have Unohana, Isane and Orihime here because the new lieutenant of Squad 13 (Ichigo had forgotten her name, he had heard it was Manami-something) had a bone sticking out of her leg.

Akio and Soifon soon returned to the beach. Their hair was ruffled and wet (obviously from swimming and a very enjoyable make-out session). There was also a very noticeable hickey on Soifon's neck and several love-bites all over Akio's. Nobody was exactly brave enough to call them out on their appearance...they were especially afraid to call Soifon out. The rest of the day passed in a very relaxing manor. Eventually, night fell and the gang gathered by a beach campfire. Ichigo was enjoying his dinner with Rukia when he saw Uryū gesturing for him to come and talk with him privately. Ichigo complied and found himself speaking with his old friend and rival. "Ichigo, listen, I don't want to worry you but I think we might have a problem." Uryū said, immediately cutting to the chase.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Does it have something to do with the new Arrancar Army?"

Uryū shook his head. "No, it's something else."

Ichigo was interested. Uryū continued. "For the past few days, every night, I've felt a very strange spiritual pressure near my house. Chad and Orihime have mentioned similar happenings. And every time I go outside to check it out, nobody's there and a Hollow shows up minutes later."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Strange spiritual pressure?" He repeated.

Uryū nodded. "What's strange is that it feels like a Quincy's spiritual pressure. But it doesn't just feel like a Quincy's. Ichigo, it also feels like a Hollow's spiritual pressure."

Ichigo's was shocked. "What could that mean?"

Uryū shrugged. "I'm not sure. But this worries me. It's not like there are two of them. I only sensed one."

Ichigo and Uryū stood in silence for awhile before Ichigo spoke. "Perhaps whoever it is trying to play tricks on you by disguising his spiritual pressure."

Uryū shook his head in annoyance. "Nobody can do that Ichigo." He said condescendingly.

Ichigo picked up the tone in his voice and glared at him. "Well then what do you think?" He asked.

Uryū thought it over. "Maybe...maybe someone has found a way to combine the spiritual pressures of Hollows and Quincy's."

"That's crazy."

"Is it? Look at the Visored's, they have the combined spiritual pressure of a Hollow and a Soul Reaper. Don't you remember that Quincy we met with the Hollow Mask?" Asked Uryū.

Ichigo grimaced, remembering his conversation with the mysterious Quincy named Ivan Azgiaro. He didn't know wether Ivan was a friend or foe, but he certainly found him to be a very shady character. "Do you think, that Ivan has one of those Hollow Mask's too?' Ichigo asked.

Uryū sighed. "I don't know, the only reason I told you this is because I just want you to be careful. I've tried to catch this guy before...he's fast Ichigo. And if he's watching Chad and Orihime...I think that he could be targeting you too."

Ichigo grinned. "Well, thanks for the warning Uryū, but you know as well as I do that I could probably kick his ass."

Uryū smirked. "Yeah, but you suck at fighting when the enemy has the element of surprise, so you should thank me when he does come after you."

Ichigo nodded and smiled. "Yeah."

Meanwhile, on a hill overlooking the beach, a tall man with Quincy Garb and a Hollow Mask' fragment, on his forehead kept his eyes on the Quincy prodigy known as Uryū Ishida. "Uryū Ishida...to think that you'd ally with Soul Reapers. Oh well, I suppose that as your Quincy brother, I can forgive you of your sin. You just have to be willing to listen to what I shall say to you when the time comes." Said Ivan Azgiaro.

Ivan clenched his fist. "And when that time comes, we will crush the Soul Reapers together with justice...the justice of the Quincy's."

Ivan's face lit up with glee at the thought of it. "And the only way to bring people like the Soul Reapers to justice...is to spill their blood all over their precious Seireitei...just like His Majesty said."

Ivan grinned down at his fellow Quincy. "Uryū Ishida, I will see you very soon."

AN: Huh? Huh? Ivan has officially set the stage for drama in the future. This also goes with my thoughts on the Blood Warfare Arc. The more I read into Ichigo's conversation with Kirge Opie before their fight, the more I start to believe that Uryū is hiding something...lets just hope Kubo doesn't keep trolling us (but we all know he's going to). This is ND2014, signing off.


	20. Chapter 20: The Coming Storm

A.N: I feel terrible for not getting a chapter out for awhile, but when you have school, sports injuries and the end of the team's season, it can be quite difficult.

Anyways, if anyone else has kept up with the last few chapters of Bleach, Old Man Yama is dead, Juha Bach is somehow related to Ichigo, Byakuya and Kenpachi are alive (dammit Kubo you trolled us again), Soul Society is in shambles. It'll all work out in the end though, that's how manga works.

Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Chapter 20: The Coming Storm

Despite the reassuring talk he had had with Ichigo, Uryū Ishida was still worried. The blame for this could be placed on his newfound concern for the few friends he has in his life (yes even Ichigo). This time, however, Uryū would catch his mystery visitor, and when he did, there was going to be hell to pay. The visits usually happen at midnight, once Ryūken is sleeping. He thought.

Sure enough, when midnight rolled around, Uryū felt the same familiar spiritual pressure. "Time to get moving." He said.

Uryū quickly used Hirenkyaku, the Quincy variation of Flash Step, to move outside. He was then surprised to see that his nightly visitor had not moved at all. Instead, he stood their with a very surprised look on his face, as though he wasn't expecting Uryū to catch up to him so quickly. "So I was right than, it was you." Uryū said, his eyes narrowing.

"Ivan Azgiaro, our mysterious Quincy."

Ivan grinned. "It is been awhile, fellow Quincy."

"Yeah," Uryū agreed. "How long has it been since you invited yourself into Ichigo's room?" Uryū asked.

"About two months." Ivan replied.

Flashback: Two Months Ago

"I'm sorry," Ivan had said. "I didn't quite understand you."

"You heard me," Ichigo insisted. "I don't know who you are, but get off my bed."

With that, Ichigo kicked Ivan in the head, sending him out the window. Ichigo quickly used his Substitute Soul Reaper badge and went after the mysterious man in his Soul Reaper form. Sighing, Uryū followed him. The idiot could be so dense. None of them knew this guy's power level, someone had to be the backup. Ivan got to his feet and rubbed his face. "Geez," he said in slight annoyance. "Are you always this rude?"

Ichigo glared at him. "Shut up and tell me why you're here." He ordered.

Uryū joined him. "Considering the mask-piece you're wearing, I'd have to guess you're an Arrancar, right?"

Ivan looked at Uryū. "And considering your interest in Ichigo, I also have to guess you're here to avenge Aizen, right?"

Ivan didn't respond for a moment. However, he soon glared at Uryū. "Me...an Arrancar?" He said angrily.

Ivan then took out a very familiar item. The boys' eyes widened. "I take it this is very familiar to you both?" Ivan taunted.

"But that's..." Ichigo began.

"The Quincy Cross." Uryū finished.

"Yes, I'm a Quincy, fools. Not an Arrancar." Ivan revealed.

"So then what's with the remains of that hollow mask on your face?" Uryū asked.

Ivan chuckled. "That is a tale for another day."

"Now, as to why I'm here," Ivan began. "I simply wished to meet the famous Substitute Soul Reaper and the great Quincy prodigy."

"Well, you've met us." Ichigo said in an annoyed tone.

Ivan laughed. "Quite right, boy."

Ivan looked at Uryū. "What I'm also here for is to make an offer to the Quincy prodigy."

"An offer?" Uryū repeated.

"An offer of power. A chance to train with a real Quincy for once."

The offer was tempting, but there was something about this Quincy that Uryū didn't trust. He had to play it safe right now. "I'm sorry," he said. "I appreciate your offer but I'm going to have to refuse, I've found that training with people outside of our skill-set helps me improve."

Ivan could tell that that was an elaborate excuse, but he couldn't act irrationally. Benito wouldn't forgive him if he got impatient and attacked before he could execute his plan. "Very well, Quincy prodigy, I will accept your answer...for now."

Ivan turned away. "Just know that there will come a time when we will be drawn together. It is natural for Quincy brothers to come together."

End Flashback

"That offer I made still stands you know. I would very much like to...have a chance to form a bond with one of the last few Quincy's."

Uryū glared at him. "I'm sorry, I just don't trust your motives behind this."

It was at this moment, a thick fog started to roll in. "Come now, my dear comrade, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Ivan said softly.

"Well comrade," Uryū said mockingly. "I'm sure we can't."

"Tell me something boy, about your grandfather...Sōken Ishida was it?"

Uryū's eyes widened. "How do you know my grandfather?"

"Who hasn't heard of your grandfather. The last of the advocates for that foolish plan for Soul Reaper's and Quincy's to work together in the battle with Hollows."

Ivan's gaze darkened. "A foolish plan indeed, especially considering he died because of a few greedy Soul Reapers. Right? And yet you continue to associate with Ichigo Kurosaki...a very important part of the Soul Society. I'd say you've dishonored your Grandfather."

Uryū returned to glaring at his fellow Quincy. "I've moved on from his death."

Ivan smiled darkly. "Have you?"

With that, an old man manifested next to Ivan...it was Sōken Ishida. "G-grandfather..." Uryū said in shock.

Sōken smiled warmly at Uryū. "Your comrade speaks the truth dear boy. I had long believed that Soul Reapers and Quincy's could coexist. But as I died that day, I realized how foolish I really was."

Uryū was shocked at his grandfather's words. "The Soul Reapers are an arrogant bunch Uryū, I made the mistake of trusting them and it costed me my life. As your grandfather I beg you not to make the same mistake I did."

Sōken gestured to Ivan. "Your comrade is offering you a chance to restore honor to the Quincy name. And the only way to do so is to annihilate the Soul Reapers with the power he is offering you through training. Do not pity the Soul Reaper's Uryū, for they have brought this fate unto themselves."

Sōken's smile remained as he walked up to Uryū. "That Soul Reaper...do you think he's your friend? Soul Reapers and Quincy's are destined to be enemies and that's a sad reality that I've accepted and you should accept."

Sōken placed a hand on Uryū's shoulder. "You always wanted to restore honor to the Quincy's, now here's your chance, my dear pupil and grandson."

Uryū was frozen in shock. "You..." He began.

"Hmm." Sōken said quizzically.

"You can't be my Grandfather!" Uryū screamed.

With a swipe of his hand, Uryū made Sōken. "I should've known that wasn't him! Grandfather would never give up on his own beliefs, no matter what happened!"

Glaring furiously at Ivan Uryū spoke threateningly. "I don't know what your motives are, Ivan. But I'm telling you this right now: Next time we meet, we will be enemies! Not because I don't agree with your ideals, but because you had the audacity to try and use my grandfather against me!"

Ivan was infuriated. "Then you've given me no choice," he said, turning away. "Farewell, Quincy Prodigy, I pray that you are ready for our battle when I return."

Ivan disappeared with Hirenkyaku. Uryū turned away. "Grandfather give me strength." He said.

Ivan sighed as he placed a great distance between himself and his fellow Quincy. He then sensed a familiar spiritual pressure and spoke up. "I appreciate your effort, Arcano, but it seems we've underestimated him."

Raoul Arcano soon appeared. "Shocking, just shocking, it's just so shocking that he saw right through it is astounding. He really is an intelligent boy."

Raoul grinned. "It's a shame that now he has to die along with the soon-to-be dying race of Soul Reapers."

"Are you done? Open the damn Garganta already!" Ivan demanded.

Raoul laughed. "Calm yourself Ivan, His Majesty spoke to me about a backup plan...it seems we might be able to manipulate someone else."

Ivan's anger disappeared. "Interesting, who's the target?"

Raoul smiled darkly. "Our target is the most unlikely threat to His Majesty's plan. However, if we get to him, we can get to one of the only two people who are a threat to His Majesty's plan. Once we get to him, our...special operation can begin."

Izuru Kira couldn't help but sigh in frustration as he laid down on the top of the pillar in the Fake Karakura Town. With his captain currently taking leave due to 'stress' as he called it, Izuru was forced to lead a very difficult group in the quiet Rikū Togakushi, and the constantly bickering Taketsuna Gori and Asuka Katakura. Well, someone's got to do it, Izuru thought. And Rikū just doesn't have the right temperament for it, despite his honor-bound personality.

Of course, Izuru understood, Renji had had a very tough week. Getting beaten by one of the enemy leaders had dealt a great blow to his pride, his squad's pride, and now recruiting numbers were down because people pegged Renji to be the weakest captain. But worst of all, losing the love of ones life can be very crushing. And Renji had demonstrated such feelings when he refused to talk to Ichigo and Rukia when his distracted behavior became obvious. So, he was forced to take leave and cool down.

Again, Izuru had understood completely. But that doesn't mean he was happy about it. He sighed once more when a Hell Butterfly next to him started broadcasting yet another argument between Asuka and Taktetsuna. Again, he or Rikū would have to cool them down before they started fighting for real.

Renji Abarai, like many, preferred being alone when he was upset. And right now was no exception. He had lost the woman he loved to his friend and rival. He just couldn't understand what made Ichigo, someone she had only for at least three years, would be more special to her than him, someone she had known for a hundred years. Renji just couldn't understand it. He placed his head in his hands in sadness as a thick fog started to roll in. "I just don't get it..." he said to himself. "At what point did I lose her to him?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"It's not so much that you lost her, she just always knew= that she can do better than you." Came a familiar voice.

Renji turned to see Ichigo Kurosaki standing behind him. "Wh-what?" He muttered.

"It was an easy decision," said another familiar voice. "I mean, honestly, who would want you?"

Renji's eyes widened in shock as Rukia Kuchiki appeared and placed her hands on Ichigo possessively. "Agreed," came a third voice. "It's a good thing she fell for him, I would've never given you approval."

Renji spun around to see his former captain grinning at him. "Captain..." Renji could only say in shock.

Byakuya Kuchiki gestured behind Renji. The redhead turned and was met with the sight of Ichigo and Rukia kissing passionately, the majority of their bodies covered by the fog but Renji could make it out clearly. "Ichigo was always better than you in the end Renji," said Byakuya. "He was always stronger, always faster, always braver. He was the one who saved Rukia after all. It was only natural that the two ended up together."

A rare smile graced Byakuya's lips. But it was a very sinister smile. "You on the other hand, you were always weak. You could've never had Rukia."

Renji finally snapped. "You shut up! I can win her! And I'll prove it!"

The fog lifted as Renji's anger-clouded mind started to take over his judgement. Ichigo, Rukia, and Byakuya disappeared. "I don't understand what happened..." Renji said to himself. "But it's clear to me what I must do."

On top of a building, not to far from Renji, Raoul Arcano smirked. "That was far too easy, what a weak-minded boy. It's no wonder that our data shows him to be the weakest captain."

Raoul grinned. "Now that our special operation can begin, I must inform His Majesty."

Ichigo groaned as he got out of bed to the annoying Hell Butterfly that flew in his face. "Who the hell would possibly send me a message at this time?" He asked angrily yet quietly, hoping not to wake up Rukia.

He listened to the message. His eyes widened when it ended. "I'll be there..." he said simply.

Rukia groaned in bed. "Ichigo, come back to bed."

Ichigo looked at her. "Sorry Rukia, I have to leave for awhile."

"When do you think you'll be back?" Rukia was now fully awake and at attention upon hearing this.

Ichigo shrugged. "As soon as I can come back."

"Can you at least tell me what's wrong?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo sighed. "I'm sorry Rukia, I'd love to tell you but things are just gonna get complicated if I do."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo turned away. "I'll tell you when I get back from Karakura."

Ichigo left his barracks, leaving Rukia still worried. "That idiot," she said quietly. "He never tells me anything."

Rukia quickly made up her mind. "I have to report this to Head Captain Yamamoto, I have no choice."

A.N: I hate cliche's, I really do, but sometimes I just don't have a choice. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and to all those who waited so patiently for the next chapter: Thank you, your loyalty and interest in my stories are what keep me writing.

This is ND2014, signing off

(and yes the scene with Renji in the fog was inspired by the Deathly Hallows in case anyone's wondering. You know, the one where they are about to destroy that necklace-Horcrux and then it torments Ron for awhile)


	21. Chapter 21: Jealousy is Truly Deadly

A.N: Good to be back once again folks. As always school is as busy as hell, have barely had time to work on this chapter or review other people's story's even though I've promised I would and give feedback. But now that I've managed to get this out, I hope you all enjoy it. This is one of the last few chapters in Terror of Los Retazos.

Chapter 21: Jealousy is Truly Deadly

Ichigo took a deep breath as he arrived in Karakura Town, which was still in the Soul Society due to the Fake Karakura being active. He then looked at his chest and saw the symbol for Squad 9, a reminder that he had Gentei Relln placed on him upon entry. He quickly scanned the area for Renji's spiritual pressure. He quickly made a note to thank Rukia for helping him sense spiritual pressure better when he got back. Dammit Renji, he thought. Just what the hell are you doing.

Ichigo quickly flash stepped through the town, towards the spot where he had sensed Renji's spiritual pressure. He soon spotted the familiar red hair and froze. Renji glared at him with murderous intent. "You're right on time, Ichigo." He said lowly.

Ichigo nodded. Renji drew his Zanpakutō. "And now that you're here, I can defeat you...and make Rukia mine."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock. "That's what this is all about?"

"You don't deserve her Ichigo," Renji said in an angry tone. "You didn't suffer through years of the Rukon District with her."

Ichigo looked at him. "Maybe you're right," he said. "Maybe I didn't suffer in Rukon with her like you did."

Renji nodded. "So then you agree with my statements?"

Ichigo shook his head. "This isn't a question of who deserves Rukia. Hell, I don't think any man deserves someone as amazing as Rukia."

Ichigo drew Zangetsu. "It's a question of who Rukia chooses. You can't force her to fall in love with you. It's her choice on who she loves."

Ichigo glared at Renji before he continued. "And I'm willing to defend her decisions to my grave. Good or bad."

Renji's eyes narrowed in anger. "If you wanna be that stubborn, than that's find. But I will win Rukia, even if I have to kill you."

Ichigo scowled. "You've obviously lost it. I don't know what the hell happened to make you like this, but I'm obviously going to have to beat some serious sense into you, Renji."

Akio rubbed his eyes tiredly as light shone into his room. "Norio, what is it?" He asked.

Akio's servant spoke quietly so he did not disturb Soifon. "Sir, a Lady Rukia Kuchiki is asking for a moment of your time." He reported.

"Gah, what time is it?" He muttered.

"Three in the morning sir." Said Norio.

Akio paled. "What the hell? Why would Rukia come at this hour?"

"She said it was urgent sir," said Norio. "She wanted to see your father but I informed her that he wasn't to be disturbed, so she asked for you instead."

Akio groaned. "Geez," he muttered. "All right, give me a minute to change into something and I'll meet her outside."

Norio nodded and closed the door. Akio stretched and got out of bed. "Mmm, Aki' what's wrong?" Asked Soifon, waking up slightly.

Akio quickly pulled on his hakama. "Rukia's here for some reason, I would've thought she'd be snuggled up to her new 'Teddy Bear.' He said, lightly joking.

Soifon shrugged. Akio went back to the bed and kissed Soifon. "Just stay here my Honey Bee and wait patiently for me. I'll soon return to our little hive."

Soifon smiled. "If I didn't love you so much I'd hate you for those nicknames."

Akio smiled. "You'll come to love those nicknames as we venture further into this relationship, my dear Shaolin."

Soifon kissed him. "Don't take too long."

Akio went outside and quickly went out to the front of the house to find Rukia in her hakama. "What's going on Rukia? Something must be going on if you're waking me up at 3 in the morning you know."

Rukia nodded. "I'm sorry Akio, I'm sure you must be angry that I disturbed yours and Captain Soifon's...nightly activities."

Akio blushed. "Nothing's happening...I mean yes, she's in my bed but we weren't doing...that. We were just sleeping together, that's perfectly normal for a couple to sleep together!"

Akio quickly regained his composure. "So what's happening, and why isn't Ichigo with you?You're usually hanging off of his arm these days."

Rukia nodded, her expression suddenly turning worried. "Ichigo's actually what I wanted to talk to you about."

Akio raised an eyebrow. Rukia explained what had happened earlier with Ichigo. "I'm worried Akio, something bad could be happening in Karakura."

Rukia gave him a pleading look. "Akio, please, I need to speak with your father."

Akio grimaced. He had been a Yamamoto long enough to know that there were two things he should never do to his father. The first is to never slack off on his lessons, the second was a big one: Never, ever, ever wake his father when he's sleeping. Akio had once heard that a major 'stereotype,' as humans called it, for old people, was that they needed a lot of sleep. Akio had learned the hard way that that was one stereotype that was very much real. He still had the scars from where the old man's Kidō had hit him. That was one thing he did not want to go through again.

Yet he was still thinking it over. How was he gonna get away with saying no to his best friends girlfriend? And especially in such a dire situation. "I'll go get him." Akio decided.

Rukia's face brightened. "Thank you." She said happily.

Akio turned away. "Just, one little thing," he said. "If you here me screaming in absolute pain...run like hell."

Akio walked away, leaving Rukia confused at his words.

"Begin!" Renji shouted.

Wanting to end the match quickly, Ichigo charged at Renji with Zangetsu raised and ready to strike. "Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo ducked as the whip-like blade swung at him. He quickly knocked it out of the way with a swing of Zangetsu, hoping to prevent Renji from counterattacking. When he was 10 feet away from Renji, the redhead grinned. "Come back, Zabimaru!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as Zabimaru started to return to Renji, and he was right in the path of Zabimaru's blades. Reacting quickly, Ichigo flash stepped out of the way. Ichigo reappeared behind him, but Renji reacted quickly as well and launched Zabimaru at Ichigo, who blocked it with Zangetsu. Knocking it away, Ichigo raised Zangetsu. "Getsuga..." Ichigo began.

Renji's eyes widened. "...Tenshō!"

Renji barely had time to react as the blast of blue spirit energy was fired at him. He managed to flash step out of the way, but when he reappeared, he was clutching a bloodied arm. "Damn you..." He said through gritted teeth.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu threateningly. "Just stop this Renji!" He demanded. "This fight is meaningless and you know it!"

Renji grinned menacingly. "See that's just it Ichigo, we're in way to deep to stop this fight."

Renji raised Zabimaru once again. "Roar!"

Ichigo groaned and blocked Zabimaru once again. Adding a little more strength, Ichigo managed to knock Zabimaru away once more. Ichigo flash stepped close to Renji. "Getsuga Tenshō!" Ichigo shouted.

Renji gasped as he was knocked back by a point blank Getsuga. At that moment, he was glad that Zangetsu was only in its Shikai. Also he was much stronger than he was the last time Ichigo hit him with a point blank Getsuga. Now that his power was at Captain-level, he was only burned and left with a long but shallow cut across his body. "Damn you." He repeated, coughing a bit of blood up.

Zabimaru returned to Renji. "I will not lose." Renji insisted. "I will prove to Rukia that my love is stronger!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Bankai!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Crap, he's really taking this fight to the next level." Ichigo muttered.

Akio approached the sleeping form of his father nervously, his sheathed Zanpakutō raised. "Sir," whispered the voice of Norio. "Just what are you doing?"

Akio gulped. "I just don't want to be close to him when he wakes up. Otherwise, he's gonna make me regret this more than I already do."

With that, Akio started poking his father lightly with his sheathed Zanpakutō hoping to wake him up, and hoping, no praying, that when he did wake up, he would use Kidō to punish him again and not Ryūjin Jakka this time. The thought of it made Akio quiver, who saw, much to his horror, that he had not woken up. That meant he had to poke the old man harder, which in turn increased his chances of being sent to the Squad 4 Barracks for the rest of the night. Although, considering the situation, Akio had no choice. Taking a deep breath he started poking Yamamoto with the sheathed sword harder. "Oh God, please let me survive this, please let me survive this." Akio pleaded repeatedly.

The elder Soul Reaper started to stir awake. Akio started to take a few steps back. The young Yamamoto heir raised his hand, preparing to use Bakudō to defend himself in case the worst happened. Yamamoto awoke and looked at Akio. "What is the meaning of this?" Yamamoto said in a dangerous tone.

"I know that this is a rather unreasonable hour father," Akio stammered. "But Lt. Kuchiki has just given me some news that you may wish to hear."

"Hikotsu Taihō!" Renji shouted.

"Crap." Ichigo muttered as the blast of red spiritual energy came at him.

Ichigo flash stepped out of the way and grimaced at his major dilemma. While it was obvious that he was stronger than Renji, Renji was in his Bankai, which gave him a major advantage over Ichigo in this fight. There was just one major problem, Ichigo did not want to just go Bankai and kick Renji's ass. Crazy or not, Renji was still a friend in the end, and using Tensa Zangetsu would cause far greater injury to Renji then he wants to.

But how long can I keep this up? Ichigo asked himself, defending himself from the jaws of Hihiō Zabimaru.

"Release your Bankai, Ichigo!" Renji shouted. "I want to defeat you at full power!"

"No." Ichigo said simply.

"Then Rukia will know you to be a coward!" Renji shouted, trying to provoke him.

"She'd understand," said Ichigo. "She knows which of us is stronger, and she knows who's Bankai would do more damage to the other. Face it, you should be thanking me that I'm not using it."

Renji growled in anger. "Shut up!"

Renji launched Hihiō Zabimaru at Ichigo, who attempted to flash step out of the way. Only to have his leg caught by the giant Bankai's fangs. Ichigo cried out as he was sent into the floor by the force of the attack. Renji grinned. "See?" He said. "You're gonna lose if you don't use your Bankai. So stop messing around and use it!"

Ichigo got to his feet with some difficulty. "Your wish Renji," he said, placing both hands on Zangetsu' hilt. "Bankai!"

"...In conclusion, we do not know of the nature of Captain Ichigo Kurosaki's decision to venture into Karakura Town." Said Yamamoto.

Rukia couldn't help but frown, the way Yamamoto was putting it was making it sound like Ichigo was betraying the Soul Society. However, she knew that even if other people got this feeling, none of them would believe it, which reassured her that much. "Our only option is to hold our positions until Squad 12 brings us their analysis of Karakura's spiritual state. Which at this rate, shall be very soon."

Rukia heard Kenpachi Zaraki groan. "You woke me up to tell me to wait for those pansies?"

Rukia could understand his annoyance (albeit, she understood the situation better than he did), and she could tell he wasn't the only one. Shunsui Kyōraku and Tōshirō Hitsugaya looked asleep on their feet. Although Tōshirō was trying his best to stay awake, Rukia could tell that that was a losing fight due to Rangiku making him stay up late to do her paperwork. Byakuya also looked a little tired, probably spent a lot of his free time trying to seal off Yachiru's tunnels and secret bases. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. She thought.

At that moment Squad 12 3rd Seat Akon came rushing in. "Head Captain, we have the reports on Karakura's current state."

"Thank you Deputy Director Akon," said Yamamoto. "Please, speak."

Akon took a deep breath. "We have reports that two Captain-level Soul Reapers are currently fighting in Karakura Town. Luckily, both have Gentei Relln due to entering a place that is technically still the human world."

Akon lowered his head before continuing. "We also believe that the two Captain-level Soul Reapers are Squad 9 Captain Ichigo Kurosaki and Squad 3 Captain Renji Abarai."

At this, Rukia and Byakuya's eyes widened. Yamamoto even opened one of his eyes at the news that two of his own captain's were fighting in such a delicate area. "Father...this has to be some mistake." Akio said, not wanting to believe that his friend would do something as stupid as fighting another captain.

"There is no mistake." Yamamoto said solemnly.

"Then what do we do?" Asked Akio.

Yamamoto looked down. "We may have no choice but to stop them."

Renji frantically launched Hihiō Zabimaru in an attempt to catch increasingly fast Ichigo. "Dammit, stop running around!" Renji shouted in annoyance.

Ichigo eventually reappeared to the side. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Renji quickly defended with his giant Bankai, but was shocked when it shattered from Ichigo's enhanced Getsuga. Ichigo quickly moved in to incapacitate Renji, but the red headed captain still had one last trick up his sleeve. Higa Zekkō!" Renji shouted.

Ichigo knew this technique, he had seen it used on Aizen and he knew that it would be much more powerful in its Bankai state. Just as he had expected, the segments came flying at him. Ichigo quickly dodged each and every one of the segments. The attack was powerful, but it was no match for the speed he gained from Tensa Zangetsu.

With Hihiō Zabimaru reconstructing itself, Ichigo moved in to finish the fight, Renji's eyes widened and prepared to flash step out of the way. However, a slash across the gut knocked Renji off his feet. The redhead cried out as he fell backwards. Ichigo sighed in relief. It was over. "Dammit." Renji croaked. "Just kill me already."

Ichigo looked at him incredulously. "Dumb ass, I'm not gonna kill you. I'm gonna take you back to the Seireitei, take you to Squad 4, then take you to Rukia so we can sort this whole thing out."

Ichigo moved to Renji's heaving and bleeding body, but was suddenly stopped by a very powerful and very heavy spiritual pressure. "Thank you very much, Captain Abarai," came a familiar and chilling voice. "I think I can take it from here."

Benito Muerta drew his sword. "Now then, Ichigo Kurosaki, prepare to have your very existence wiped from the face of the earth."

A.N: Anyways, if anyone's been reading some of Bleach' latest chapters, we've finally met the Royal Guard (a bunch of arrogant a-holes eh?). As much as I enjoy reading Kubo's work, his plot is starting to become like the plot for Lost or Homeland, with all the twists and turns (like Tsukishima, Ginjō and Giriko coming back, give me a freaking break!). Regardless, I hope Kubo ties it together in the end. This is getting crazier by the chapter.


	22. Chapter 22: The Reaper's Trap

A.N I wanted to get this out before I'd lose my chance to do so because I'm getting ACL surgery tomorrow and I will be bedridden for quite some time. So, this is my gift from me to my loyal fans. The final chapter of Terror of Los Retazos. Enjoy

Chapter 22: The Reaper's Trap

"You." Ichigo said quietly.

Benito picked this up. "Me." He replied simply.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed in a steely glare. "Benito Muerta."

Benito cocked his head to one side in a questioning gaze. "That's strange, I don't remember giving you my full name."

Ichigo nodded. "Aizen explained everything, how you were once an Espada. Espada Zero, Benito Muerta."

Benito chuckled. "Is that right? I never would've guessed that two years in prison would make Sōsuke so...loose-lipped."

Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu in a defensive stance. "I don't think I need to ask why you're here."

Benito nodded. "Of course, it's as I said before. I came here to wipe your very existence off the face of the earth."

Benito looked at the downed Renji. "And I should thank you my friend. If you hadn't been so easily tricked by that illusion, I would've never lured one of the only two threats to my plan here: The Captain of Squad 9."

Renji's eyes widened. "You tricked me?"

Benito shook his head. "Not me, that honor went to one of my most faithful subordinates, but I did come up with the plan to do so. You may be the weakest captain, but you ended up being quite essential. For that, I thank you."

Renji tried to stand up. "You bastard." He growled, furious that he was tricked, furious that he attacked his friend for nothing.

"Stay down Renji," Ichigo shouted. "You know as well as I do that you won't do any good like that."

"But Ichigo..."

"Don't worry, against this guy," Ichigo began, placing his hand over his face. "I intend to go all out."

Ichigo's Hollow mask materialized over his face. "Bring it."

Akon's eyes widened. "What? That can't be..."

Nemu came up to him. "Akon, what's wrong?"

"It's the sensors on Karakura...there's an enemy that's easily at Espada level...maybe even higher. But it doesn't seem like he's releasing all of his spiritual pressure."

Nemu's eyes widened. "Lieutenant, what should we do?" Akon asked.

Nemu sighed. "We wait, surely it wouldn't be just him invading Karakura. Surely there will be others who follow and then we can get a better idea of what's needed to fight these people."

At that moment, the screens started to get snowy. "Now what?" Akon said exasperatedly.

Nemu watched as every screen in the department went snowy, then she realized what was happening. "Mayuri." Said Nemu.

"Mayuri?" Akon repeated.

"When he took over for Kisuke Urahara...he must've placed in a code that he could activate at any time that would cause our system to crash."

Nemu lowered her head. "Right now, we have no idea what we're up against. Because we failed to account for any situation, Captain Kurosaki and Captain Abarai's lives could be lost as a result of our failure."

Nemu looked at Akon. "Contact the captains, tell them what's happening."

"We have no choice." Said Yamamoto.

Akio sighed as Yamamoto continued. "I order Squad 6 Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Squad 6 Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Squad 11 Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, and Squad 9 Lieutenant Rukia Kuchiki to stop those two before they cause any damage to Karakura." Announced Yamamoto.

Kenpachi, who had been half-asleep, perked up upon hearing this. "Stop them?" He said. "Does that mean I get to fight them if they won't come quietly?"

Byakuya glared at Kenpachi. "Of course not you brute," he replied. "Those two are foolish children, but they are smart enough to listen to us."

Rukia frowned at her brother but nodded, Ichigo was immature, and she knew that it would take a lot of convincing for him to back down. But if anyone can do it, it'd be either her, Byakuya or Kenpachi...especially Kenpachi.

A hell butterfly then flew into the room, surprising everyone, even Yamamoto. The small creature flew up to the elder Soul Reaper's ear. "What?" He shouted in shock after a moment.

"Hey, Old Man Yama, what's going on now?" Asked Shunsui Kyōraku, waking upon hearing his old teachers shock.

"The Department of Research and Developments systems have all been jammed."

"Jammed?" Inquired Sajin Komamura.

Yamamoto nodded. "I'm afraid we failed to account what Mayuri Kurotsuchi would do once he left the Soul Society. It could only have been him." Said Yamamoto.

After a moment's thought. Yamamoto spoke again. "Shunsui, Unohana, take your lieutenants and accompany the other members of the party." Said Yamamoto.

"Are you implying that we'd lose?" Byakuya asked coldly.

Yamamoto shook his head. "We have no idea what we're up against. We can't afford any more lost captains. Dead or rogue."

Shunsui, though tired-looking still, nodded and clapped his hands together. "Okay everyone, no time to waste."

Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin prepared to leave upon feeling the spiritual pressure of their former student, Ichigo, and an unknown Arrancar's spiritual pressure. "Didn't think someone would find a way past the Fake Karakura, it had to have been Mayuri." Said Kisuke.

Yoruichi nodded. "Either that, or you're losing your touch Kisuke."

"Or I'm just a better scientist than you are, Urahara." Came a familiar and raspy voice.

Kisuke and Yoruichi looked ahead to see Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the man Kisuke let out of the Maggot's Nest, as well as a very large, muscular, and bald Arrancar. "Fielhombre," Mayuri said, looking at Benito's most trusted Fracción. "You will handle Yoruichi Shihōin."

Mayuri looked at Kisuke menacingly. "I have a score to settle with this failure."

Kisuke grinned. "You'll never be a better scientist than me Mayuri," he declared. "You know why? Because you've forgotten what it truly means to be a scientist."

Mayuri glared at Kisuke. "Scientists are people who must not only be right, but also be wrong. A true scientist knows when to admit that his theories are wrong, instead of pushing them. What being a scientist is truly all about, is learning about both the right way to do things, and the wrong way. We can't always be right, and we have to accept that as men of science."

Kisuke's jovial look then darkened as he drew his Zanpakutō. "And now that you've forgotten that, I must now admit this mistake: I never should've let you out of the Maggot's Nest."

Rukia and the other members of the search team (sans Kenpachi and Yachiru, who were both probably lost again due to Yachiru probably giving direction) arrived in Karakura Town. Byakuya took a minute to observe the surrounding area for Ichigo and Renji's spiritual pressures. "They're that way." Said Byakuya, pointing North. "But we must hurry, Renji seems injured at the moment."

"You shall go nowhere Soul Reapers." Came a cocky female voice.

The five Soul Reapers' were shocked when two Arrancar appeared. Claudia Tentadora and Armando Brizna stepped forward. "You will not interrupt His Majesty's fight, not on my watch." Said Claudia.

Armando chuckled and nodded. Byakuya looked at Rukia. "Head over to where Ichigo and Renji are, these two are clearly at Espada level, otherwise there wouldn't be just two of them." He ordered.

Rukia nodded and prepared to leave. Claudia quickly noticed this and grinned cockily. "Trying to run away you flat-chested bitch?"

Rukia froze. Byakuya's eyes widened at this. He wasn't just angry at the fact that Claudia had insulted his sister, but why did Rukia seem like she was upset by this. Rukia looked at Claudia, her eyes narrow. "What did you call me?" She asked.

Claudia's cocky grin remained. "You heard me, flat...chested...bitch!" She shouted, emphasizing the last three words.

Byakuya looked at Rukia. "She's trying to provoke you..."

Rukia wasn't listening. Screaming in fury, she flung herself at Claudia, sword drawn and ready to swing. "Shūhei!" Byakuya yelled to his lieutenant. "Go to Ichigo and Renji in her place."

"Yes sir."

Claudia noticed this as she blocked Rukia's fury-filled attack. Knocking Rukia back with her own strength and spiritual pressure, she shouted. "None of you are getting in King Benito's way!" She shouted.

Byakuya rushed and caught his sister. Claudia tapped her fingertips across the blade, an act that reminded Rukia of a very familiar arachnid. "Ensnare, Araña!" Claudia shouted.

The blast of spiritual pressure surprised everyone as Claudia emerged from a cloud of smoke with eight legs, a spider's body under her abdomen, and black, revealing battle armor. Her hands had become very long claws. "Telaraña." She hissed, waving her hands.

White strands of webbing shot out from her hands, and from those strands came out even more webbing. Shūhei was frozen in awe by the display but didn't notice the webbing had caught his arm. "Gah, what the hell?" Shūhei shouted in fear.

"This is an invincible and inescapable spiderweb. Anyone who is caught in it becomes nothing more than my prey." Claudia said, grinning maniacally.

Byakuya looked at the webbing that surrounded him. He was lucky that he had not been caught in it. He looked at Rukia. "We must be careful, if this is truly inescapable than we cannot be caught by it."

Rukia nodded, Claudia continued to laugh as she raised her claw-like hands. "I'm going to dice you three into ribbons."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed in anger. Rukia was still steaming from Claudia's comments. Shūhei was still trying to free himself from Claudia's web.

On the sidelines, Retsu Unohana and Isane Kotetsu glanced at the webs in frustration. Nobody could flash step through something like this. They were careless and they were trapped. "Captain," Isane began. "What about Captain Abarai and Captain Kurosaki?"

Unohana sighed. "We have to wait. We have no choice."

Shunsui chuckled as he watched Byakuya and Rukia prepared to face Claudia. He then turned to the all-too eager Armando. "They certainly seem eager to go at it. It's almost a shame that Byakuya and Rukia can't go all out due to the Gentei Reiin placed on them." Said Shunsui.

Armando frowned. "So I take it you and your girlfriend have Gentei Reiin placed on you too?"

Nanao Ise was flustered by that comment. "I am not his..."

Shunsui interrupted her. "You're correct, Mister..."

"Armando Brizna." Armando said, introducing himself.

Shunsui tipped his hat to his opponent. "Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of Squad 8."

Shunsui gestured to Nanao. "And this beauty is my precious lieutenant, Nanao."

Nanao blushed and adjusted her glasses. Armando raised an eyebrow. "So you're Kyōraku huh? Benito thinks you're probably the third or fourth strongest captain behind that old geezer and the orange-haired captain that Benito's fighting at the moment."

Shunsui grinned. "What about the third?"

Armando grinned back. "Benito thinks that either you or that beauty Unohana is the third strongest."

Shunsui chuckled. "Well, allow me to make it easier for you. Unohana is easily stronger than me by leaps and bounds. She just doesn't like to fight."

Armando scoffed. "Than what gives her the right to be even considered strong?"

Shunsui shook his head. "Strength is not just measured by power Brizna. Believe me, you wouldn't stand a chance against Unohana. She'd cut you in two with a smile on her face if she decided to."

Armando glared in anger, his hands on both of his swords. "Are we gonna do this or not?" He asked, growing impatient.

Shunsui sighed. "I don't like to fight, but since you're so eager, I don't really have much of a choice."

Shunsui than took notice of the fact that Armando had two blades like him. "And since you too have two swords as a Zanpakutō, I'm gonna have to fight you seriously already."

With that, Shunsui drew both swords. Nanao, who was still watching from the side, narrowed her eyes. She had known her captain for a long time, and there was only one other time that she had ever seen him draw both swords at the start of a fight, that was against the Head Captain. "Nanao." She heard him say.

Nanao looked at him. "Yes, sir."

Shunsui smiled lightly. "Don't bother trying to fight with me. I'd hate to see your pretty face ruined."

Nanao scoffed. "You just need me able-bodied so I can still do all the paperwork, you old pervert."

Shunsui's smile widened. "Don't be so mean my sweet Nanao."

Nanao's expression softened. She looked away to hide her blush. "Just be careful, Captain."

Shunsui nodded and turned back to Armando, who had drawn his swords. "So, it seems that your ready to throw down."

"Just draw your swords you damned drag queen." Armando said, glaring at Shunsui's choice of apparel.

Shunsui threw off his flower kimono, which Nanao caught. "Well, I don't want to keep you waiting." Shunsui smiled lightly.

Isshin Kurosaki was a carefree man, so he could handle a lot of things with a smile. But he certainly did not like being impeded while he was going after the Arrancar that nearly ruined his life. So when he found himself surrounded by four Arrancar, he certainly wasn't happy. And unfortunately, Ryūken wasn't going to be much help either, he also had his hands full with a really fast Arrancar.

Palmira Halibel cackled as she drew her trident-Zanpakutō. "Neither of you will interfere with His Majesty's plan, not while his loyal Fracciónes stand and draw breath!" She shouted.

Isshin looked at Ryūken and what he saw disturbed him. He had known Ryūken for a long time and had always known him to be a crack shot. But the guy he was fighting, he hadn't landed a single shot on him. What's more disturbing is that the guy he's fighting, the self-proclaimed fastest Arrancar as he called himself, wasn't trying to hit him. Were they trying to stall them?

Whatever the case, Isshin had to end these four and go after Benito. He had waited twenty years for this, he was not going to let four low-level Arrancar get in his way.

Isshin drew Engetsu. "If none of you are going to get out of my way, then I'm going to have to kill you."

Palmira smiled wickedly. "Fool, you will never make it to His Majesty in time. As we speak, he is executing the next phase of this attack."

Palmira's expression darkened even more. "I hope you don't mind burying another family member, Isshin Kurosaki."

Isshin's eyes widened as what she said dawned on him.

Benito calmly blocked Tensa Zangetsu with his bare hands. He could see Ichigo's eyes narrow in anger. "That Hierro of yours is quite powerful." Ichigo admitted.

Benito simply grinned. "Let it serve as a reminder that your can't defeat me."

"Shut up." Ichigo simply replied.

Keeping a firm grip on Tensa Zangetsu, Benito pulled Ichigo forward and delivered a hook across his face. Ichigo grunted and flew backwards from the contact. Benito's smirk grew. "See? my power is far past your level."

Ichigo was starting to get frustrated. This guy was definitely toying with him, there was no doubt about that. And the worst part was that he could. This guys Hierro was stronger than that Espada with the overbite, Nnoitra. In other words, there were going to be very few attacks that were going to scratch him. "DAMMIT!" Ichigo screamed.

Ichigo charged Benito and started swinging with ferocity. "Just...get...cut...already!" Ichigo screamed as Benito continued to block his strikes with his arms.

Benito threw a roundhouse kick into Ichigo's side, sending him flying again.

On the sidelines, Renji could only watch with horror. This was his fault. The injury he had given Ichigo was slowing him down. He was getting overwhelmed because of that. No...not just because of that. This guy really is the king, Renji thought. His abilities are...unbelievable. And he's not even going all out. It's obvious that he isn't!

Benito looked at Ichigo, who was getting to his feet. "Just give up already, Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Reapers were doomed to extinction the minute we set foot in the spotlight."

Ichigo glared at Benito. "Soon we will invade the Soul Society and we will reduce the Seireitei to rubble." Benito continued.

Benito clenched his fist, mimicking the crushing of an object. "Once that happens, I will stand amongst the rubble, and laugh as the bodies of your dead lay at my feet. No matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, I will destroy everything you've ever known, everything you've worked for, everything you've loved! All of it will die at our hands!"

Ichigo's eyes widened. Everything...I love...he thought.

An image of all his friends flashed through his mind. Then an image of Rukia "I won't let that happen." He muttered.

"Hmm?"

"I won't let them die!" Ichigo screamed.

Black energy started forming around Tensa Zangetsu. "I will protect all of them!" Ichigo screamed.

"This spirit energy..." Benito muttered.

"Getsuga..." Ichigo began.

"Unbelievable..."

"Tenshō!" Ichigo screamed.

Benito's eyes widened. "Dammit..." he muttered.

Benito gritted his teeth as he finally drew his Zanpakutō. The blade diverted the Getsuga into two different places. However, the attack had sent Benito sliding backwards and also burned the sides of his sleeves off and burned his arms slightly. Amazing, Benito thought. There's no way that he could've launched an attack like that with Gentei Reiin. Unless...

Benito looked Ichigo over, and saw the fading symbol, showing the limit placed on him. Impossible, nobody can break through the limiter. Mayuri said so himself. He really is a monster.

Benito then laughed. "Now I understand what he was saying about you! Your power really is unbelievably unpredictable."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Who was saying that?"

Benito ignored that question. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I'll admit, I knew that you are strong. I expect nothing less from the one that defeated Sōsuke. But that attack has earned my definite respect. So..."

Benito raised his sword. "I will give you the honor of dying at the hands of the strongest swordsman ever to serve in the Espada."

Ichigo panted as his mask crumbled from his face. "You bastard...I'm gonna kick your freaking ass."

Ichigo quickly reformed his mask, only to see Benito appear right in front of him with his sword raised. "Crap!" Ichigo shouted.

Raising Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo quickly blocked Benito's strike. The force from both spirit energies resonated throughout the forest and even made it to the actual town.

Rukia struggled in Claudia's webs as she felt Ichigo and Benito's respective energy resonated throughout the area. "Was...that Ichigo?" She asked in shock.

"It seems that our plan is almost complete." Claudia noted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rukia asked.

Claudia smiled. "His Majesty is finally fighting your comrade seriously, he will be dead soon."

"Shut up bimbo! Ichigo won't lose."

Claudia laughed. "Silly, ugly girl. You have no idea what King Muerta is capable of. He will wipe that boy out and then crush the Soul Society."

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!" Cried out a familiar voice.

Byakuya had gotten over the shock of Ichigo and Benito's spirit energy and launched an attack at Claudia to keep her away. Claudia calmly raised her hand and formed a web shield around her, stopping the cherry blossoms. "She's right," Byakuya said. "Ichigo will not lose."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock at Byakuya's words. "That boy is a nuisance, but all of his actions have been pure in the end. I will not allow you to even think that he will lose to your garbage leader."

Claudia's eyes narrowed at Byakuya. "And I will not allow you to insult King Muerta in my presence."

Shunsui chuckled lightly as he felt the blast of energy. "They seem to be going all out."

"Tell me something, you think that kid can be Benito?" Armando asked.

Shunsui smiled. "It's an obligation as a comrade, we must believe in each other."

Armando grinned. "Admirable, but foolish, your friend is gonna get annihilated by Benito. That guys an ass sometimes, but he's crazy strong."

Armando charged Shunsui. "Enough of that though, lets get back to the fight!"

Kisuke's eyes widened in shock. "You sensed it didn't you?" Mayuri asked. "King Muerta's spiritual pressure?"

Kisuke nodded. "Did you feel that too, Yoruichi, pretty strong huh?"

Yoruichi didn't take her eyes off Fielhombre, but nodded. Mayuri grinned maniacally. "I certainly made the right choice, leaving for him. Playing on the winning team is much more fulfilling, don't you think Kisuke?"

Kisuke nodded. "I won't deny that's true. But following your logic, you've definitely lost what it means to be a scientist. A real scientist never sells out the way you have."

Kisuke raised his sealed Zanpakutō. "Awaken, Benihime."

Palmira Halibel laughed as she felt the spirit energy of the man who she devoted her service two resonate. The other Fracciónes grinned upon feeling this. "He's just as powerful as last time." Isshin said quietly.

Uryū Ishida and Chad had joined Isshin. "Was that their leader?" Chad asked.

"And Ichigo too?" Uryū asked.

Isshin nodded. "Your son will be dead soon." Palmira said.

"Then we'll have to step it up and kill you four." Isshin simply replied.

Ichigo flew backwards as Benito shattered his mask yet again. Ichigo attempted to summon his mask again, but he quickly found that he couldn't summon the energy to do so. "No..." he muttered.

Benito started to attack Ichigo with a barrage of strikes. Ichigo tried to block each strike, but found his energy fading fast. Benito then figuratively stopped time as he stabbed forward. Ichigo's eyes widened as Benito's blade went through his body. Renji's eyes widened in absolute shock and fear. Did Ichigo seriously just get beat?

Ichigo gasped as he collapsed onto his back. A darker side of Benito's personality seemed to overtake him as he smiled at the bleeding body. "It's over." Said Benito.

A mask formed over Ichigo's body and his eyes turned yellow as a wicked grin formed on his face. Calmly, Benito stabbed the mask, breaking it and quickly returning Ichigo back to normal. Dammit King, that was total bull! I didn't have a chance to rip him apart! Ichigo's Hollow shouted in annoyance.

"Don't take me for a fool, I've always known about your Hollow." Said Benito.

Benito sheathed his sword. "It's time for you to die."

Ichigo chuckled. "You think that killing me's gonna change anything?" He asked. "You're just Espada Zero, Kenpachi and Byakuya kicked the last Espada Zero's ass. You'll be down and out soon enough, Benito."

Benito was surprised by this statement, he then chuckled. "It seems Sōsuke didn't explain everything to you."

Ichigo was confused by this. Benito then removed his glove. Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the number on his arm. "You're..." He began.

"Yes, I am the Infinito Espada. Espada Infinity, Benito Muerta."

Benito pointed his hand at Ichigo. "My power has surpassed all the Espada, none of you stand a chance against me."

A cero started to charge in his hand. "The Thirteen Court Guard Squads will die soon, Ichigo Kurosaki, starting with you."

At that moment, yet another event seemed to stop time. A cloaked figure appeared in front of Benito and roundhouse kicked his arm, sending the powerful cero to the side. The figure then kicked upwards, sending Benito flying backwards. The figure grabbed Ichigo and ran towards Renji.

Everyone in Karakura town stopped their fights as the cero dispersed through the forest. "What just happened?" Rukia asked in shock.

Benito got to his feet. To be surprised by that was beyond shameful. He looked at where Ichigo was. Only to see he wasn't there. He then looked around and quickly saw the figure carrying Ichigo and Renji...and a Garganta opened behind the figure. "Don't you dare..." Benito began.

The figure ran into the Garganta as it closed. Benito's eyes widened in fury. Then he realized that people would assume that Ichigo and Renji were dead with their spiritual pressures disappearing in an instant.

Across Karakura Town, Benito's assumption was proving true. Rukia's eyes widened. "No...he can't be dead."

Unohana was shocked too. "Ichigo..."

The young captain was dead...and she hadn't been able to do anything about it!

Tears were close to flowing down Isshin's eyes. "Ichigo!" He screamed with anguish.

Benito had no choice. The two may not be dead yet, but he had to make it sound like they were.

With that thought, holes in the sky opened, and Menos Grande poked their heads out. Benito's hard look remained as the yellow light known as Negación shined down on him and his cohorts. We shall return to Las Noches, and we will hunt those three down. He thought, rising up into the darkness.

The Soul Reapers could only watch in horror as their opponents rose into the darkness and back into Hueco Mundo. The webs that had held Shūhei and Rukia disappeared. Rukia looked at her brother, not wanting to believe what she thought had happened. "Brother...they can't be..."

Byakuya lowered his head, openly showing a rare sign of sadness. "It's true...Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki are dead."

A.N: And with that, part 2 of this series is over with the 'deaths' of Ichigo and Renji. I hope you've all enjoyed this story as much as part 1. And as usual, I thank you all for your loyalty and your reviews.

Anyways, if anyone's read the recent chapters of Bleach, Shunsui is now Head Captain, and Ichigo and Renji are about to meet the man who created the Zanpakutō. I think that's pretty awesome (just sharing my opinion).

Well, again I won't be able to start part 3 any time soon because of the surgery but I'll get to it asap. A Merry Christmas to all, and a Happy New Year as well. ND2014, signing off.


End file.
